Le Coach
by shivaleecious
Summary: Sasuke faillit tomber de sa chaise et il remercia intérieurement grand père Uchiwa de lui avoir transmit le gène qui faisait de chaque homme de la famille un être en apparence impassible.Un SasuNaru évidemment.
1. Le coach partie 1 Une proie inhabituelle

**Titre:****Le Coach****  
****Genre:**** Romance avec un soupçon d'angst voir de **_**Hurt/Comfort**_** et d'humour.  
****Précisions supplémentaires:**** C'est un UA (hors du monde Naruto) et les personnages sont totalement OOC (Leurs caractères sont donc différents de ceux qui leurs sont attribués dans l'œuvre originale.).  
****Pairing:**** SasuNaru et un ?/Naru évoqué seulement (Je garde la surprise).  
****Raiting:**** Je dirais entre M et Ma.****  
Warning** : La différence d'âge (plutôt importante) et le jeune âge de Naruto dans cette histoire peut gêner voir choquer pour certain.**  
Nombres de chapitres:**** Mini fiction en 4 parties.  
****Statut:**** Terminée.  
****Résumé:**_**"Sasuke faillit tomber de sa chaise et il remercia intérieurement grand père Uchiwa de lui avoir transmit le gène qui faisait de chaque homme de la famille un être en apparence impassible."**_

* * *

Le coach

Partie 1

Une proie inhabituelle

Dix minutes.  
Cela faisait dix minutes que son meilleur ami s'était installé à côté de lui sans un mot.  
Dix longues minutes de silence que Sasuke ne supportait plus.  
Neji et lui étaient peu bavards, et dix minutes de silence n'avaient rien d'inhabituel pour ces deux là, seulement depuis qu'il était entré, Neji ne cessait de regarder Sasuke, ouvrant la bouche de temps en temps la refermant aussitôt et le jeune homme ne supportait plus de voir son meilleur ami faire la carpe.

-Neji crache le morceau !  
-Pardon ?

Excédé, Sasuke se leva rapidement sans prendre la peine de ranger la pile de livre qu'il avait étudié et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la sortie de la bibliothèque.  
La voix de Neji retentit dans le silence presque religieux du lieu.

-J'ai besoin de toi !

Ne prêtant pas attention aux « chut » qui retentirent dans la bibliothèque, Sasuke se figea de surprise. Neji était aussi froid et fier que lui, jamais il ne l'avait entendu demander de l'aide, même lors des pires moments de sa vie et il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un jour son meilleur ami le solliciterait.  
Ca devait être grave.  
Il se tourna lentement, cachant son inquiétude et sa surprise devant l'air abattu et gêné de son meilleur ami. Il se rassit et d'un signe de la tête lui fit comprendre qu'il l'écoutait.  
Neji ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet, n'en revenant pas lui-même de ce qu'il venait de faire.

-Tu sais ton histoire de coach, ça fonctionne plutôt bien…  
-Hn.

Sasuke soupira de lassitude. Pourquoi Neji ramenait le sujet sur le tapis ? Il avait trouvé ça marrant au début mais à présent cette histoire l'agaçait énormément.

Tout avait commençait il y a un mois lors d'un banal dîné familiale, son père le taquinait encore et toujours sur son avenir et son manque d'ambition et de fils en aiguilles Sasuke avait accepté le défi de son paternel. Cinq semaines pour créer un projet qui lui permettrait d'engranger trente milles euros de bénéfice. Le jeune homme piqué au vif avait décidé d'amasser bien plus d'argent et c'est son ami Shikamaru qui en plaisantant lui avait donné l'idée de devenir coach en séduction.  
Sasuke était très séduisant et avait beaucoup de succès aussi bien auprès des femmes que des hommes et pour lui la séduction était un sport. Il multipliait les conquêtes et assumait pleinement sa réputation de salopard, briseur de cœur à qui personne ne résistait. Shika lui avait assuré que beaucoup d'hommes de leur faculté paieraient pour avoir des conseils du maître Uchiwa et depuis environ un mois le jeune homme était devenu le coach en séduction du campus.

Les premières semaines avaient étés très drôles mais comme pour tout, Sasuke s'était lassé.  
Pourquoi Neji lui parlait de ça ?

-Neji, si tu veux que je fasse comme si je n'avais pas entendu que tu m'as demandé de l'aide, je le ferais, pas besoin de changer si radicalement de sujet.  
-Non ! J'ai besoin de toi !

Seconde fois que son meilleur ami prononçait ces mots en moins de dix minutes, Sasuke était partagé entre surprise, colère et inquiétude.  
Il essaya de plaisanter pour détendre l'ambiance bien que ce ne soit pas dans ses habitudes.

-Tu as besoin des conseils de séduction du maitre ?

Sasuke savait pertinemment que sur ce plan Neji été aussi doué que lui, c'était d'abord leur passion pour la séduction qui les avaient rapprochés il y a des années.  
Surprit de ne pas recevoir de remarques acerbes de son meilleur ami, Sasuke se concentra plus sérieusement sur ce dernier.

-J'ai tout essayé Sasuke.  
-Tout ?  
-J'ai vraiment... J'ai vraiment besoin de tes conseils en séduction.

Sasuke faillit tomber de sa chaise et il remercia intérieurement grand père Uchiwa de lui avoir transmit le gène qui faisait de chaque homme de la famille un être en apparence impassible.

-Tu plaisantes ?

Il avait eu envie de lui crier « Tu déconnes ? Tu te fous de moi ? », D'exploser de rire, de taper sur la table mais un Uchiwa ne pouvait pas se comporter ainsi, prestige oblige.

-Non.  
-Une proie qui te résiste ?

Sasuke était très intéressé par le sujet, car comme lui Neji n'avait encore jamais essuyé de refus, enfin jamais jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

-Rien n'a marché, vraiment rien.  
-Il ou elle ?  
-C'est un mec.  
-Tu essayes depuis combien de temps ?  
-Quinze jours  
-Aussi longtemps ?

Sasuke allait de surprise en surprise, lui et Neji n'avait jamais besoin de plus d'une journée pour séduire une cible habituellement.

-C'est dingue je sais. Mais je n'arrive pas à passer à autre chose.  
-Tu m'étonnes ! Tu ne peux pas rester sur un échec.

Neji préféra garder le silence et Sasuke poursuivit son interrogatoire.

-Tu es sûr qu'il est gay ou bi ?  
-Gay.  
-Je le connais ?  
-Non

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Sasuke aurait souhaité que Neji soit plus loquace mais la proie de son ami l'intriguait et la curiosité prit le dessus sur l'agacement.

-Il bosse ? Tu l'as rencontré où ?  
-Il est. Il est plus jeune que nous.  
-Hn ? Sasuke pensait avoir mal compris.  
-C'est. C'est un ami d'Hinata.  
-Dis-moi que ce n'est pas de ta cousine encore au lycée que l'on parle !  
-Il a quinze ans.  
-Tu es malade !

La révélation de Neji avait presque eu raison du légendaire calme Uchiwa, mais Sasuke avait su se retenir, se contentant de hausser la voix ce qui lui valu les mêmes « chut » que Neji auparavant.

-Ce n'est pas un gamin…  
-Si justement ! C'est un gamin !  
-On a juste cinq ans d'écart !  
-S'il en avait vingt on s'en foutrait mais quinze…Tu va faire la sortie des collèges après ?  
-Sasuke tu penses vraiment que je suis une sorte de pervers qui va se faire arrêter pour détournement de mineur ?

Sasuke était sous le choc, Neji et lui avait toujours aimé chasser des hommes plus âgés qu'eux, ils prenaient énormément de plaisir à dominer des hommes forts, virils et charismatiques alors entendre son meilleur ami lui parler d'un gamin de quinze ans le surprenait énormément.

-Tu es attiré par un ado boutonneux, qui porte surement un appareil dentaire et doit se masturber devant des pornos minables après avoir posté sa vie sur facebook ?  
-Il n'est pas du tout comme ça.

Sasuke fut surprit de voir Neji sourire mais rassuré par la réponse de son ami, connaissant ses goûts il était persuadé que sa proie devait être un athlète viril, arrogant et un brin macho. Cinq ans ce n'est pas grand-chose, et puis il n'est pas question de le violer, bien au contraire, quelques heures avec Neji était presque aussi mémorable que quelques heures avec lui. Et puis cette cible qui résistait à son meilleur ami l'intriguait au plus haut point.

-Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi ? Je ne vais pas te coacher comme un vulgaire amateur.  
-Tu as un don.  
-Pas besoin de flatter mon égo Neji.  
-Non sincèrement. Tu arrives parfaitement à adapter tes techniques de séductions à la cible et son environnement, chose que je ne sais pas faire.  
-Tu veux que je rencontre ta proie ?  
-Oui.  
-S'il ne s'agissait pas d'un gamin je te dirais que c'est dangereux.  
-Je sais que tu ne vas pas te retenir s'il te plait et je ne te le demande pas.  
-Hum, tu sais surtout que ce n'est absolument pas mon genre ! Sinon tu ne me demanderais pas d'aller jusqu'à l'immersion. Et qu'est ce que je fais s'il tombe sous mon charme après que je l'ai cerné et essayé quelques techniques ?  
-Ça n'arrivera pas !

Sasuke n'avait jamais vu son ami aussi déterminé et même si l'idée de devoir perdre son temps avec un gamin qu'il allait séduire en quelques minutes l'agaçait il était tout de même curieux de rencontrer celui qui avait résisté au charme de Neji.

-Bon si on fait ça on le fait bien, donc tu ne me parles pas du lui avant et tu organises une rencontre.  
-Ce soir.  
-Tu avais prévu que je dirais oui ?  
-Je suis ton meilleur ami non ?  
-Hn. Je suppose que je vais devoir repousser de quelques heures ma chasse nocturne.  
-Tu va avoir besoin de plus temps je pense cette fois ci  
-Tss. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es rouillé que je dois l'être aussi.  
-On en reparlera.  
-Sinon il n'aurait pas un grand frère ou un papa sexy ton ado ?  
-Je ne sais pas.  
-Hum oui c'est vrai qu'un chasseur et sa proie ne discutent pas vraiment ensemble.  
-Quand je pense que ta mère te prend pour le gendre idéal !  
-Hn. Et ce soir on est censé le voir où ton apollon ? Sasuke ne pouvait retenir ses sarcasmes mais Neji ne semblait pas lui en tenir rigueur.  
-Et bien l'un de leur ami fête ses seize ans et je leur ais dis que pour l'occasion mon incroyable meilleur ami leur ouvrirait les portes de la boite de nuit de sa famille.  
-Neji putain, tu abuses ! Trainer une bande de gamins surexcités au Platinum…Et puis comment veux tu que je sonde ta cible en boite ? Tu sais que pour un premier contact c'est proscrit !  
-C'est pour ça qu'avant il y a le diner d'anniversaire.  
-Tu as invité tous ces gosses à diner ? Sasuke était presque révolté, Neji n'avait respecté aucune de leurs règles, même la plus élémentaire.  
-Oui, on vient d'ouvrir un énième restaurant autant en profiter !  
-Tu sais combien de règles tu as enfreint ? Ne jamais dépenser d'argent pour une cible ! Jamais de cadeaux, de diner, de faveurs…  
-Sasuke calme toi ! Le restaurant est à moi et la boite à toi donc je ne dépense aucun argent, ce n'est pas une invitation à diner vu que nous serons en groupe et qu'encore une fois ça ne me coûte rien et c'est une faveur que je fais à Hinata vu que c'est l'un de ses meilleurs amis qui fête son anniversaire. Je n'ai enfreint aucune règle.  
-Hn. Sasuke n'était pas convaincu mais il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Il soupira en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. On a rendez vous à quelle heure ?  
-Neuf heures.  
-On ferait mieux d'aller se préparer alors, il est déjà presque huit heures  
-Je suppose qu'on se change chez moi.  
-A moins que tu veuilles que ma mère nous kidnappe pour le diner.  
-Il faudra bien qu'elle l'apprenne un jour.  
-Quelle apprenne quoi ?  
-Que tu es un enfoiré.  
-Tss.

Les deux jeunes hommes rangèrent rapidement les livres utilisés et se dirigèrent en silence vers la décapotable de Neji.

**XxxxX**

Cinq minutes.  
Sasuke et Neji étaient installés depuis cinq minutes au bar du nouveau restaurant de la famille de Neji et lieu de leur rendez-vous avec la cousine de Neji, sa cible et ses amis.  
Les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient changés et comme à leur habitude n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié. Neji avait attaché ses longs cheveux noirs et avait opté pour un costume bleu marine quand à Sasuke il portait un pantalon de costume et un veston noir avec une chemise blanche.  
Le coach était plutôt agacé de devoir passer la soirée avec une bande de gamins, mais il se consolait en se disant que le dîner serait largement suffisant pour cerner la cible de Neji et qu'il pourrait donc échapper à la soirée en boite et se trouver une vrai proie.  
Son meilleur ami le sorti de ses pensées.

-Voilà Hinata.

Une jeune fille dont les yeux gris et les cheveux noirs rappelaient ceux de son cousin s'approcha d'eux tout sourire accompagné d'une grande blonde un peu trop maquillée aux yeux de Sasuke et d'un jeune homme à la mine presque austère et aux lunettes de vue sombres.

-Bonsoir !  
-Bonsoir Hinata.

Neji était déçu de ne pas apercevoir sa cible mais seul Sasuke le remarqua.

-Salut.  
-Sasuke, Neji je vous présente Ino et Shino  
-Les amis voici Neji mon cousin et Sasuke sont meilleur ami  
-Lu !

Shino avait l'air aussi ravi que Sasuke de se retrouver ici et affichait déjà un air blasé à l'inverse d'Ino qui baissait les yeux en rougissant devant le cousin de son amie.

-Bon. Bonsoir.

Conscient de l'effet qu'il faisait à la jeune fille mais peu disposé à jouer avec elle Neji leur proposa de s'installer à leur table pour attendre les autres ce qu'ils firent rapidement.  
Sasuke s'ennuyait déjà et regrettait de s'être laissé embarquer dans cette histoire.  
Comment Neji pouvait supporter ça ? Comment un adolescent avait pu résister aux techniques de séduction et au charme de son meilleur ami qui avait fini par l'entrainer dans cette infernale soirée ?

Les deux filles discutaient des cadeaux que chacune allaient offrir à leur ami, de la dernière bagarre de leur bahut et des devoirs prévus pour le lendemain sous le regard ennuyé de Neji et Shino. Sasuke préféra se concentrer sur son verre de vin et d'éventuelles proies.  
Il fut rapidement tiré de sa contemplation par l'arrivée bruyante d'une jeune femme aux cheveux rose accompagné de deux jeunes hommes.

-Salut !

Hinata salua la jeune femme et présenta tout le monde.

-Neji mon cousin et son meilleur ami Sasuke et voici Sakura, son petit ami Lee et Gaara qui fête ses seize ans aujourd'hui.

Neji ne semblait pas porter Gaara dans son cœur et apparemment c'était réciproque, l'ambiance c'était légèrement rafraichie. Lee s'installa près de sa petite amie avec entrain et le rouquin dont s'était l'anniversaire s'assit face à Neji en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Gaara tu pourrais au moins sourire le soir de ton anniversaire !  
-Ah ne t'en fais pas Hina il ira mieux dans un moment ! C'est juste que son Naru n'a pas voulu qu'il l'attende à la sortie du boulot ! Expliqua Sakura.  
-Il a bien dormi chez toi hier ? Demanda Ino au roux qui acquiesça en silence.  
-Ils se sont quitté il y a même pas trois heures ! Précisa Sakura  
-Oui mais que veux tu être si éloigné de son âme sœur est toujours une déchirure ! S'exclama Lee

Sasuke avait écouté attentivement la conversation dès que le prénom de la cible de son meilleur ami avait été prononcé. Alors comme ça ce rouquin était proche du fameux Naruto ? Voilà ce qui expliquait la tension entre lui et Neji. Son ami avait choisi une cible en couple ? Cela rendait l'exercice un peu plus intéressant.

-N'est ce pas excessif de qualifier un ami d'âme sœur ? Cracha Neji  
-Vous n'êtes pas en couple ? Sasuke était partagé entre surprise et déception.  
-Non ! Avec Naru nous somme bien plus proche qu'il pourrait l'être avec un vulgaire petit copain ! Répondit le roux en foudroyant Neji du regard.  
-Et si vous commandiez à boire ? Demanda Hinata aux nouveaux arrivés essayant tant bien que mal de détendre l'atmosphère.

Sasuke ne comprenait plus très bien son ami, certes il voulait absolument attraper sa proie mais inviter un adolescent qu'il déteste à fêter son anniversaire dans son restaurant c'était vraiment exagéré. Il soupira en se servant un nouveau verre de vin, s'efforçant de prêter attention à ce que si passer à sa table afin de mieux cerner l'environnement de la cible.  
Neji et Gaara était en pleine guerre visuelle, se fusillant du regard et se jetant quelques remarques acerbes de temps en temps, Hinata et Lee essayaient tant bien que mal de détendre l'atmosphère, Ino avait les yeux fixés sur Neji qui l'ignorait totalement, Sakura était scotchée à son téléphone portable, envoyant message sur message et Shino assit à la droite de Sasuke semblait comme lui passionné par son verre et la décoration intérieure du restaurant.

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes qui parurent une éternité au coach deux jeunes hommes arrivèrent à leur table, un brun survolté aux joues tatoué de deux triangles rouge et un blondinet plus discret.  
Le tatoué salua tout le monde joyeusement pendant qu'Hinata faisait les présentations et Sasuke comprit que le blondinet était la fameuse cible de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier s'assit près de Gaara à la place que le roux lui avait réservée, juste en face du coach qui pensa que c'était vraiment trop facile. Il ne perdit pas de temps, serrant la main de Naruto il utilisa l'une de ses premières techniques en appliquant une légère et rapide caresse avec le pouce en relâchant la main de l'intéressé. A son grand étonnement le blond ne fut ni surpris, ni troublé, il le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui offrit un sourire radieux. Une fois la surprise passé, Sasuke se dit que le gamin était peut être plus intéressant qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Ils jetèrent tous un œil à la carte pour commander et le brun en profita pour détailler discrètement la cible.  
Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Neji ait choisit une proie si radicalement à l'opposé de leurs goûts habituels. Lui et son meilleur ami avaient les mêmes critères de chasse, jamais Neji n'avait choisi une proie qui ne soit pas aux goûts de Sasuke et vice versa.

Jamais avant ce soir.

Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien aimer chez lui ?

Ils aimaient les bruns grands et fort, ce gamin ne dépassait pas les un mètre soixante quinze, avait la carrure d'une danseuse étoile et les cheveux aussi blond qu'un champ de blé!  
Ils étaient attirés par le vice et les hommes habitués à dominer, le blond était un parfait soumis aux grands yeux bleu innocents et purs !  
En face de lui se tenait un gamin, faible et ennuyeux et il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui pouvait attirer Neji chez cet enfant.  
Il fût sorti de ses pensées par son meilleur ami, le serveur lui demandait depuis une bonne minute ce qu'il désirait et tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui.

-Sasuke !  
-Langoustine en entrée et tournedos Rossini pour la suite  
-Bien monsieur.  
-Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait attendre.

Sasuke s'était excusé d'une voix chaude et les trois filles avaient rougie balbutiant que ce n'était rien.  
Il ne lui restait plus qu'a séduire le reste de la table pour finir par faire succomber la proie.

**XxxxX**

Toujours rien.  
Le repas touchait à sa fin, Sasuke avait été charmant, drôle, gentil et prévenant, les filles et Kiba avait succombé à son charme, Lee et Shino semblait l'apprécier, seul Gaara lui jeté des regards aussi froids que ceux qu'il réservait à Neji.  
Mais le problème du brun c'était sa cible.  
Il lui avait parlé en le regardant droit dans les yeux, avait été tactiles aux moments propices, avait modulé le ton de sa voix, alterné le chaud et le froid mais rien !  
Le blond se contentait de lui répondre en souriant, de rire à ses compliments, de répondre à ses questions sans jamais montrer le moindre signe de trouble, de gêne ou de confusion !  
Sasuke oscillait entre agacement et intérêt se retenant de cracher à Ino qu'il n'en avait absolument rien à faire de sa robe de soirée et regrettait de les avoir complimentées elle et ses amies sur leur élégance.

-En parlant de ça, je voudrais m'excuser pour ma tenue qui n'est pas vraiment présentable pour une soirée comme celle-ci.  
-C'est vrai que tu aurais pu faire un effort Naru ! Brailla Ino  
-Désolé ! Je devais garder la tenue que je portais au boulot mais…il y a eu une sorte d'accident et j'ai dû piquer des fringues à Kiba !  
-Qu'elle sorte d'accident ? Demanda Gaara presque en colère  
-Rien de grave ne t'en fait pas Gaa.

Pour la première fois de la soirée le blond semblait gêné et ça n'était pas dû à lui, ce qui énerva fortement Sasuke.

-C'est ce qui explique cet horrible sweat à manche longue trop grand et ce jeans qu'on a l'impression que tu va perdre à chaque instant !  
-Sakura mon pull n'a rien d'horrible ! C'est l'un de mes préférés !

Ravi que l'attention ne soit plus portée sur lui, le blond se jeta avec appétit sur son énorme coupe glacé sous le regard perplexe de Sasuke et inquiet de Gaara.

-Au fait Sasuke c'est vraiment très gentil de ta part de nous inviter en boite ! Roucoula Ino  
-Je suis ravie d'être en aussi charmante compagnie.

Les filles et Kiba gloussèrent de nouveau.

-Elle appartient vraiment à ta famille ? Demanda Kiba  
-Oui c'est l'un des premiers projets de mon frère.  
-Au fait il n'est pas un peu tôt pour aller en boite ? Demanda Lee  
-Onze heures, en effet à cette heure ci rien ne sera prêt. Répondit Sasuke  
-C'est pour ça que je vous ais demander de prévoir un maillot de bain !  
-Pardon ? Sasuke sentait qu'il n'allait pas aimer la réponse de Neji  
-Il y a une superbe piscine sur le toit, elle n'est pas encore ouverte au public.  
-C'est génial ! Ino était surexcité  
-On y va ! Cria Sakura  
-Je n'ai pas fini mon fondant !  
-Naru pourquoi il faut toujours que tu prennes plusieurs dessert ? Râla Kiba  
-Allez-y ! Je vous rejoins après !

Gaara était décidé à attendre Naruto mais s'était sans compter sur le reste de la bande qui l'entrainèrent de force vers l'ascenseur, ne prêtant pas attention à Sasuke qui avait fait signe à son ami qu'il allait rester avec le blond. Un fois la petite bande partie, le calme était revenu, il ne restait plus que le blond qui dévorait son troisième dessert et le coach.

-Tu attendais que tout le monde soit parti pour succomber à la tentation d'un dessert ? Plaisanta Naruto  
-Je préfère un autre genre de douceur. Susurra presque Sasuke en regardant sa cible droit dans les yeux.  
-Tu es plutôt doué ! Lui répondit Naruto tout sourire et nullement gêné  
-Pardon ? Sasuke cacha sa surprise et feint l'étonnement  
-Ils sont tous conquis ! Les filles, Kiba, même Shino et Lee semble t'apprécier alors que tu drague Sakura sous les yeux de son chéri ! Tu peux donc arrêter, parce que Gaara est hétéro et déteste presque tout le monde donc tu n'arriveras pas à le séduire !

Sasuke n'en revenait pas, ce gamin avait comprit depuis le début ! Il se ressaisit tout de même soucieux de garder l'avantage.

-Mais il me reste le meilleur ! Cette fois ci le ton était carrément provoquant.  
-Là par contre tu n'es vraiment pas convainquant !

Sasuke semblait un peu perdu et se contenta de jeter un regard interrogateur au blond qui reprit.

-Mes amis et moi nous ne sommes pas des proies excitantes pour un chasseur, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es venu ce soir, ni pourquoi tu nous as sorti le grand jeu mais comme je te l'ai dit tout le monde à succomber donc tu peux arrêter.

Il se leva prêt à quitter la table mais malgré lui le brun le retint

-Et toi ?  
-Moi ? Je trouve les chasseurs très drôles !  
-Drôle ?  
-Extrêmement ! Au fait le mec en blanc au bar ne t'a pas quitté des yeux de la soirée !

Et il se dirigea tranquillement vers l'ascenseur sous le regard incrédule de Sasuke.

Drôle, ce gamin le trouvait lui Sasuke Uchiwa, drôle ! En plus d'avoir cerné ses intentions et d'être resté indifférent à son charme, il ose se moquer de lui et l'envoyer dans les bras d'un autre comme une vulgaire proie !  
Ce petit con allait regretter !

Il se leva sans un regard pour son admirateur accoudé au bar et se dirigea hors de lui vers l'ascenseur.

Arrivé à l'étage il tomba sur une scène qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir, Kiba venait de plaquer Naruto contre un mur, saisissant fermement l'entre jambe du blond et murmurait tout près de ses lèvres.  
Sasuke était trop loin pour entendre ce qu'ils se disaient mais il était hors de lui  
Ce sale petit con osait se foutre de lui et refuser ses avances pour se faire peloter par un gamin dans un couloir !  
Il allait vraiment le regrettait !

**XxxxX**

Kiba était arrivé seul près de la piscine, Naruto était d'après lui sorti fumer une clope et lui avait demandé d'appeler Shino pour lui. Ce dernier surprit descendit quand même rejoindre le blond.  
Personne n'avait trouvé bizarre que Naruto sortent pour fumer alors que la piscine était sur le toit et personne n'avait remarqué la légère angoisse et gêne de Kiba.  
Personne à part Sasuke qui était bien décidé à faire payer à ce gamin d'avoir blesser sa fierté.

Cela devait bien faire un quart d'heure que le brun s'était éclipsé avec Kiba et personne ne s'en préoccupé, les filles était trop occupé à s'amuser dans l'eau, Lee à retenir Gaara de descendre chercher le blond et Neji a profiter de la superbe vue de la terrasse pour surveiller Naruto et Shino qui fumaient en discutant.  
Apparemment ils remontaient enfin vu qu'il venait de les voir entrer dans le restaurant.  
Dans l'ascenseur les deux jeunes hommes discutaient sans se douter de ce qui les attendait en haut.

-Naru je ne pense pas que ça serve à grand-chose.  
-S'il te plait ! Il compte beaucoup pour moi !  
-D'accord.

En arrivant à l'étage ils se dirigèrent vers les cabines prévus pour se changer, Naruto semblait ravi et un sourire radieux illuminait son visage, sourire qu'il perdu en ouvrant la porte des cabines.  
Devant lui se tenait Kiba appuyé contre un mur, le pantalon et le caleçon baissé embrassant fiévreusement Sasuke qui le masturbait.  
Lorsque Kiba vit le blond et Shino il se figea d'horreur

-Merde !  
-Je crois qu'on tombe au mauvais moment. Shino venait de tourner les talons.  
-Ce n'est pas ce que…

Sasuke qui n'avait pas arrêté de le masturber et qui le tenait toujours fermement contre le mur se tourna légèrement tout sourire vers le blond.

-Tu te joins à nous ?  
-Kiba espèce d'enfoiré !

Fou de rage Naruto s'approcha d'eux et poussa Sasuke qui se laissa faire et lâcha le pauvre Kiba qui essaya tant bien que mal de remonter son pantalon.  
Le blond le saisi par le col et le secoue hors de lui.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire ?  
-On peut arranger les choses…  
-Et comment tu compte arranger les choses ?

Le brun n'arrivait pas à le regarder dans les yeux, Naruto le cogna violemment contre le mur

-Répond moi !

Il lâcha Kiba qui se laissa glisser au sol en larme.

-Tu m'avais promis Kiba.  
-Allons ! Si tu veux je m'occupe un peu de toi et on dit que vous êtes quitte.

Sasuke fier de lui, frémit lorsque le blond tourna son regard vers lui, l'innocence et la douceur de son regard avait laissé place à une haine et une rage aussi effrayante qu'excitante ce qui surprit le coach qui faillit ne pas voir à temps le coup de poing de Naruto, qu'il contra sans difficulté.  
Le blond dégagea sa main de celle du brun et partie en courant sans un regard pour lui ou Kiba qui pleurait toujours à terre.

Neji qui était venu voir pourquoi Naruto ne revenait pas le croisa dans le couloir, il dévalait les escaliers, fou de rage et le brun se précipita à sa suite.  
Sasuke quitta les cabines sans un mot pour Kiba, énervé par son comportement puéril qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

**XxxxX**

Une semaine.  
Cela faisait une semaine que l'incident avait eut lieu et Sasuke bien qu'il ne voulait pas l'avouer pensait énormément au blond.

Comment un tel gamin pouvait résister à son charme ?

Le fait qu'un puceau de quinze ans l'ai repoussé le mettait vraiment hors de lui !  
Sa fierté en avait prit un coup et même s'il tentait de faire comme s'il s'en fichait, il savait pertinemment qu'il n'irait pas mieux tant que le blond ne se serait pas soumit à sa volonté.  
Voilà pourquoi il attendait avec impatience que Neji l'appelle, ce dernier lui avait dit qu'il ferait tout pour que le blond lui pardonne afin que Sasuke puisse continuer ce qu'il avait commençait.

Pourquoi Naruto lui en voulait-il ?

Ce n'était pas de sa faute si son petit ami n'avait pas su résister un minimum à ses avances !  
Et puis ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient couché ensemble !

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il aille branler ce petit con ?  
Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de descendre aussi bas !  
Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il se venge d'une manière aussi puérile ?

Jamais Sasuke ne s'était posé autant de question et encore moins pour une simple proie bas de gamme.  
Il soupira pour la énième fois et sa mère qui écrivait près de lui dans le salon se décida à prendre la parole.

-Tu as des problèmes ?  
-Non.  
-Sasuke ne me mens pas, je vois bien que tu es préoccupé !  
-Maman je t'assure que je vais bien.  
-Depuis une semaine tu semble ailleurs, tu soupire comme une jeune fille face à son premier amour et tu ne réagis même plus aux blagues douteuses de ton père.

Sasuke savait bien qu'il était inutile de lutter contre sa mère, cette dernière remarquait toujours ce qui n'allait pas et il s'en voulait de l'inquiéter sans raison. Elle ne savait pas que son fils était un enfoiré et il ne voulait pas qu'elle le sache, il faisait tout son possible pour que sa mère soit heureuse et n'ai pas à assumer les actes de son fils et cela impliquait de lui mentir en permanence.  
Elle le sorti de nouveau de ses pensées

-Tu es amoureux

D'abord Sasuke faillit s'étrangler de stupeur mais il se dit que c'était l'excuse parfaite, il ne pouvait pas dire à sa mère qu'il essayer d'ajouter un gamin de quinze ans à sa liste de trophée, ça n'avait rien de rassurant alors que l'amour c'était une excuse parfaite !

-Oh Sasuke tu es vraiment amoureux !

Il hocha légèrement la tête, feignant d'être gêné et sa mère se précipita dans le canapé près de lui.

-Je me demandais quand enfin tu allais tomber à nouveau amoureux ! Je pensais que peut être tu ne te remettrais jamais de ta douleur expérience.

Il fallut quelques secondes au jeune homme pour se souvenir que afin d'expliquer son absence de vie amoureuse à sa mère il lui avait raconté qu'il vivait une douloureuse et éprouvante relation avec une femme sans cœur qui se jouait de lui et de ses sentiments.

-Je suis sûre que cette fois ci c'est la bonne ! Il faut que tu me présente l'heureux élu !  
-Non ! Sasuke n'avait pas pu retenir ce cri du cœur  
-Pourquoi ?  
-C'est…c'est un amour impossible ! Le jeune homme s'auto-flagellait mentalement de mentir aussi mal.

Qu'était-il arrivé à son incroyable don d'improvisation ?

-Un amour impossible ?  
-Oui ! Parce que…en fait…il est plus jeune que moi !  
-Oh. C'est un garçon ?  
-Oui. Un garçon vraiment …jeune !

Pourquoi avait-il crié une chose aussi stupide ?

-Mon chéri si ce jeune homme est gay ou bisexuel comme toi alors il n'y a rien d'impossible à votre histoire.  
-Mais il a quinze ans !

Sasuke se décomposait intérieurement, en plus d'avoir perdu son talent d'illusionniste il était en train de passer pour un pervers aux yeux de sa mère ! Comment pourrait-il la rassurer avec de telles paroles ?

-Mais enfin mon chéri, quand j'ai rencontré ton père j'avais quatorze ans et lui vingt-cinq ! Je n'étais que la petite sœur e son meilleur ami et il m'a fallu des années pour qu'il me voit comme une femme mais je n'ai pas abandonné !

Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que sa mère l'encourage à tenter sa chance avec un adolescent, il était perdu.  
Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il sorte un mensonge aussi stupide ?

-Parle-moi un peu de lui.  
-Euh il….tu sais…c'est…  
-Ne soit pas si timide !  
-Blond ! Un petit blond aux yeux bleus ! Mais là faut que je file ! J'ai un cours en fait ! J'avais oublié !

Il embrassa sa mère et se précipita hors de la maison comme s'il venait de voir un fantôme.  
Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait prit ?  
Tout ça c'était de la faute de ce sale gamin !

Sasuke marchait sans réel but depuis qu'il avait quitté précipitamment la maison et toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers un certain blond qu'il imaginait tuer dans d'atroces souffrances  
Un blond ! Pourquoi avait-il sorti une telle description ?  
Sa mère pensait qu'il était amoureux d'un gamin blond aux yeux bleus ! Avait-il touché le fond ?  
Il fallait qu'il réglé cette histoire au plus vite afin de reprendre le cours normal de sa vie !

Il prit son téléphone pour appeler son meilleur ami.

« - Oui Neji c'est moi.  
-Justement j'allais t'appeler !  
-Une semaine que te ne donnes pas signe de vie, qu'est ce que tu fous ?  
-Je suis en déplacement avec mon paternel, j'avais besoin de changer d'air !  
- Ne me dis pas que tu te prends la tête pour ce gamin ?

Neji ne répondit rien et Sasuke prit évidemment cela comme oui, mais il était mal placé pour faire la morale à son ami, lui aussi ne pouvait passer outre cet échec.

-Justement Neji en parlant de ton blondinet…tu as des nouvelles ?  
-C'est justement pour ça que j'allais t'appeler, apparemment il n'est pas du tout fâché contre toi !

Sasuke s'arrêta en pleine rue sous la surprise.

-C'est vrai ?  
-Et bien oui, il m'a demandé pourquoi je pensais qu'il était en colère contre toi et je lui ais dis que tu ne m'avais donné aucun détails mais que tu pensais l'avoir blessé…  
-Blessé, blessé….non quand même pas !  
-On s'en fout Sasuke ! L'important c'est qu'il ne t'en veut pas donc tu peux continuer ce que tu as commencé, même si pour l'instant tu rames autant que moi !  
-Ne dis pas de conneries Neji ! Ce n'est pas un gamin qui va me poser des problèmes ! Je prends juste mon temps !  
-Si tu le dis…enfin je t'envois par mail l'adresse du café où il bosse, tu le trouveras peut être là bas  
-Oui et bien compte pas sur moi pour m'y précipiter, j'ai une vie aussi !  
-Évidemment !

Neji avait raccroché, et Sasuke était partagé entre surprise et colère. Le fait que son meilleur ami ait senti que lui aussi avait eu des difficultés à séduire le blond le mettait hors de lui, mais ce dernier ne lui en voulait pas et ça le rassurait autant que ça le surprenait.  
Il fallait qu'il aille dans ce café !

Malgré ce qu'il avait fait croire à sn meilleur ami, il allait bien s'y précipiter, mais uniquement car il était soucieux de régler cette histoire.

**XxxxX**

Il avait enfin trouvé !  
Cela faisait au moins une demi-heure qu'il cherchait le fameux café du blond et bien que celui-ci se trouve près de l'appartement de son parrain, il n'en avait jamais entendu parler.  
« Le Bronze », drôle de nom pour un café !

Il se demandait quand même si Neji ne s'était pas trompé, le « Bronze » était une sorte de cave qui sentait le tabac et le café où s'entassaient des centaines de livres, de chevalets et de matériel de peinture et de dessin.  
Des gens peignaient pendant qu'une adolescente d'au moins cent vingt kilos slamait son mal-être sûre la petite scène centrale et que des rats de bibliothèque tous plus extravagants les uns que les autres dévorés des bouquins dans un coin de la cave.  
Cet endroit était à des années lumières des lieux que fréquentait Sasuke et ses amis mais il se dirigea quand même, d'un pas vif vers le comptoir et commanda en s'installant un café noir.

Qu'était-il venu faire ici ?

A à peine quinze ans, le blond ne pouvait pas travailler dans un tel endroit, Neji devait s'être trompé !  
Il prit quand même le temps de goûter son café qui à sa grande surprise était délicieux, c'était même un excellent café ! Il se détendit donc un peu et décida d'en commander un second pour accompagner sa cigarette et c'est à cet instant qu'une tête blonde familière fit son apparition derrière le comptoir.  
Le brun n'eut même pas à feindre l'étonnement, il était réellement surprit et Naruto aussi, il prit quand même les commandes des clients assis près de Sasuke, le saluant d'un signe de tête accompagné d'un sourire.

Le brun ne lâcha alors plus le blond du regard, surprit de le voir évoluer avec autant d'aisance dans ce drôle d'environnement.  
Il se tourna légèrement pour accompagner des yeux ses vas et viens d'une table à l'autre, il se déplacer rapidement et avec grâce malgré le lourd plateau qu'il chargeait au comptoir, ne perdant jamais son air doux et son sourire.  
Beaucoup d'habitués semblaient être présents et chacun semblait apprécier le jeune homme, certain se permettant même des gestes familiers que Sasuke jugeait pour certains déplacés.  
Le blond lui se contentait de sourire, voir de rire, répondant aux appels de tous, que ce soit des peintres désirant un avis, des lecteurs n'arrivant pas à trouver ou attraper un livre ou des clients ne sachant pas que choisir.  
Le brun regardait l'adolescent se plier aux désirs de chacun et une forme d'agacement le prit, beaucoup de ces personnes ne faisaient qu'abuser de la gentillesse du blond et certain avaient clairement envie d'abuser de bien plus.  
Pourquoi cet idiot ne disait rien ?  
Il pouvait démasquer un chasseur aussi discret que lui mais était incapable de déchiffrer les gestes et  
paroles de personnes lourdes et insistantes ?  
Énervé, il sortit sa troisième cigarette, se demandant pourquoi il se sentait concerné par ce qui se passait sous ses yeux.  
Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il observer avec minutie le blond sans se lasser et sans rien tenter pour le faire succomber et ce n'était vraiment pas dans ses habitudes.

Le grand brun du comptoir fit signe à Naruto qui le rejoignit immédiatement.

-Bon Naru, je file ! Je te confie le comptoir et la caisse, Kyo va s'occuper de la salle avec Aya

Le blond acquiesça avant de s'installer à la place du jeune homme qui filait déjà vers la sortie.  
Sasuke prit la parole

-Je ne pensais pas te trouver dans un tel endroit !  
-Je ne m'attendais pas non plus à vous y rencontrer ! A vrai dire je ne pensais pas vous revoir !  
-Je te manquais, c'est ça ?

Le blond se pencha vers le brun et prit un air tendre

-Oui. Depuis que mes yeux ont croisés les vôtres je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à vous, votre démarche, votre regard, votre voix…J'espérais tellement vous revoir …

Le blond avait presque murmuré ces mots et avait achevé sa phrase dans un soupire, le brun était resté figé, ses onyx planté dans le regard de Naruto.  
Il n'avait pas remarqué que ce dernier avait des yeux aussi désarmants, il lui semblait qu'à chaque seconde son regard changeait de couleur.  
Comme si chaque nuance de bleu était présente dans ces grands yeux qui le fixaient, l'empêchant de détourner le regard.  
Il avait tressaillit aux mots de Naruto, malgré lui, son corps avait été traversé d'un frisson et son cœur avait manqué un battement.  
Il voulait se reprendre, mais il n'arrivait pas à se défaire du regard du blond, il lui semblait impossible de fixer autre chose que ces deux topazes bleues.  
Naruto sourit et s'éloigna avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux.

-Alors vous y avez cru ?

Le brun reprit ses esprits

-Tss….  
-Oui, je n'ai jamais été doué pour ce genre de choses !

Il rit mais semblait gêné et le brun sourit légèrement, heureux d'avoir provoqué quelque chose en cette proie qui le surprenait de plus en plus.

-Au fait qu'est ce qui vous amène ici ?  
-Tu peux me tutoyer.  
-C'est que…  
-Je suis si vieux que ça ?  
-Non ! Non ! Vous…enfin tu es même très jeune  
-Bientôt vingt et un ans quand même, par rapport à toi qui en à seize…  
-Heu…quinze, quinze ans dans pas longtemps. Murmura le blond  
-Quoi tu as quatorze ans ?  
-Chut ! Chut si on t'entend je pourrais me faire virer !  
-Mais tu…  
-Ecoutes j'ai besoin de ce travail et j'aurais quinze ans dans très peu de temps alors  
-Tu mens sur ton âge ?

Le blond baissa la tête

-Ici tout le monde pense que j'ai seize ans, voir dix sept…  
-Dix sept ans ! Comment peuvent-ils gober une connerie pareille ! Ca se voit que tu n'es qu'un gosse !

Le blond se contenta de grogner légèrement en faisant une drôle de moue ce qui fit sourire le brun.

-Naruto si tu veux flirter prends ta pause !

Un jeune homme blond à la crête rose venait de bousculer l'adolescent.

-Je ne flirte pas !  
-Oui, oui…les clients attendent pendant que tu « ne flirtes pas » ! Alors prend ta pause !

Naruto grimaça à nouveau avant de quitter le comptoir suivit du brun qui s'était levé instinctivement.  
Il s'installèrent à une table dans un coin éloigné du reste de la salle, le blond alluma une cigarette en soupirant de plaisir.

-Tu devrais éviter la cigarette à ton âge.  
-Hors de question que j'abandonne mes vices !  
-Tes vices ? Un petit ange tout innocent voilà ce que tu es !  
-Un ange ? Naruto semblait surprit et le brun s'en voulu d'avoir sortir une telle bêtise  
-Oui un truc pur, propre, lisse et bien chiant, un ange quoi !

Le blond sourit tristement

-Cette définition me plait assez mais…je n'ai vraiment rien d'un ange.

Le brun était resté figé face au visage peiné de Naruto et à son air distant et songeur, il n'aurait jamais pensé voir ce gamin ainsi, avec autant de tristesse dans le regard.  
Naruto se reprit et rit de manière un peu forcée en regardant Sasuke comme si tout allait pour le mieux.

-Enfin ! Je ne suis qu'un sale gamin de plus !  
-Hn.

Le brun n'aimait pas cette sensation, ce sentiment de mal être qui émanait de Naruto et qu'il absorbait malgré lui.  
Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de compatir, ni de se mettre à la place des autres, alors pourquoi ressentait-il tant d'empathie envers ce gamin ?  
Le blond tenta d'alléger l'ambiance qu'il avait gâchée.

-C'est la première fois que tu viens ici ?  
-Mon parrain habite juste à côté et j'ai eu envie de découvrir le lieu.  
-Il habite dans un de ces superbes immeubles du quartier ?  
-Oui. Même si je ne suis pas sûr que superbe soit le terme approprié.  
-Je connais quelqu'un qui rêve d'habiter là-bas.

Le visage du blond s'était encore assombrit et Sasuke s'en voulu de lui avoir encore causé du chagrin, il essaya donc à son tour de changer de sujet.

-Tu ne penses pas que travailler dans un tel endroit ce n'est pas bon pour un gamin ?  
-« Un tel endroit » ? Le questionna le blond qui ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'insinuait le coach.  
-Ça à l'air sympa l'ambiance artiste mais quand on regarde bien, la plupart des clients sont tous majeurs.  
-Je m'entends mieux avec les personnes plus âgées !  
-Oui mais peut être que certain…

Il n'arrivait pas à formuler sa phrase, il ne savait pas comment lui expliquer qu'il devrait se méfier des personnes trop gentilles et tactiles de ce café.  
Le blond parut enfin comprendre ce que voulait lui dire Sasuke et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire !

-Oh tu veux dire que certain veulent coucher avec moi !

Le brun faillit s'étrangler face au franc parlé de l'adolescent qui poursuivit.

-Oui c'est déjà arrivé.

Le brun serra les poings s'en y prêter attention.

-C'est déjà arrivé mais je n'ai jamais eu de problèmes ! Les gens me traitent bien ici !  
-Te traite bien ? En une heure tu as eu je ne sais combien de mains au cul et autre gestes déplacés et tu trouve qu'ils sont correct ?

Sasuke devait se concentrer pour contenir sa colère, même s'il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur la raison de cette soudaine bouffé de rage. Le blond était surprit que le coach ait remarqué tout ça, il le regarda un peu abasourdi.

-Tu as vu tout ça ?

Tentant de garder un air neutre et dégagé, le brun acquiesça.

-Je suis un chasseur, l'observation est un don que l'on doit aiguiser.

Il ne s'était pas convaincu lui-même mais le blond sembla le croire.

-Quelques mains baladeuses ça n'est pas la fin du monde, c'est comme ça pour pas mal de gens.  
-Pas la fin du monde ? Tu te fous de te faire peloter par n'importe quel pervers du coin ?  
-Je…de tous mes travail celui-ci est le seul qui ne me rende pas malade…  
-De tous ? Mais combien as-tu de travail ?  
-Plusieurs.  
-Mais pourquoi…  
-J'ai besoin d'argent ! Le blond avait haussé la voix avant de baisser à nouveau la tête.  
-De combien d'argent tu as besoin pour accumuler plusieurs petits boulots dans ce genre ? Tu compte t'acheter quelles conneries à la mode ?  
-Ce n'est pas pour acheter des conneries !  
-Et pour faire quoi alors ?  
-Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?

Le blond s'était braqué et le brun ne savait pas ce qu'il devait répondre, car lui-même se posait la question.

Pourquoi était-il si en colère ? Pourquoi s'inquiétait-il pour ce sale gosse ? Et pourquoi voulait-il soudainement en apprendre plus sur lui ?

Ils furent sortis de leurs pensées par un homme d'une quarantaine d'années qui s'adressa au blond

-Bonjour Naruto  
-Oh, monsieur Kusanagi  
-Je t'ai déjà dis de m'appeler Orochimaru mon petit Naruto.

Sasuke n'aimait pas cet homme, il avait une façon malsaine de regarder et de parler au blond, il semblait prêt à lui sauter dessus à tout instant.

-Au fait il faudra que tu viennes voir le résultat du tableau Naruto  
-Oui, oui avec plaisir.  
-Je crois que c'est ma plus belle œuvre !  
-Ah…

Le blond rougissait sous le regard insistant du quinquagénaire.

-Oui, c'est une œuvre si belle que je ne suis pas sûre de l'exposer, je crois que je vais la garder pour moi.  
-Je…je préfère aussi.  
-Ca sera alors quelque chose entre toi et moi.

Sasuke se retenu de le frapper et se contenta de toussoter avant de s'adresser à l'homme d'une voix calme et froid.

-Excusez-moi mais nous étions en pleine discussion.  
-Oh…c'est un ami à toi Naruto ?  
-Oui. Le brun n'avait pas laissé le blond répondre.  
-Très bien, je vais vous laisser mais avant j'aimerai savoir Naruto si tu as réfléchi à ma proposition ?

Le blond rougi à nouveau, gêné avant de balbutier

-Non, non pas encore.  
-Et bien appelle moi quand tu sauras, ou passe me voir, c'est toujours un plaisir.  
-D'acc…d'accord.

Il échangea avec Sasuke un regard glacial avant de s'éloigner de leur table.

-C'est qui ce type ?  
-Un peintre assez connu.  
-Tss. On dirait un serpent

Naruto sourit

-Oui ! En fait il est fasciné par les serpents, ils en a même dans sa maison et tatoués sur le corps.  
-Et comment tu sais tout ça ?  
-Oh…et bien je suis allé plusieurs fois chez lui  
-Et tu as vu son corps ?

Le blond baissait la tête cherchant à cacher ses rougeurs et sa gêne, alors que le brun serrait les poings, se retenant de crier et de secouer l'adolescent pour avoir des réponses.

-Il peint torse nu, c'est tout  
-Et en public ?  
-Je…je lui ai servit de modèle.  
-Pardon ?

Le coach venait de taper du poing sur la table, ce qui avait attirés regards vers lui et Naruto qui gardait la tête baissé.

-C'est de cette œuvre qu'il parlait ?

Il avait presque crié et voyant que le blond hochait la tête en signe affirmatif il s'apprêta à crier de nouveau mais il fut interrompu

-Sasuke !

Il se tourna en même temps que Naruto releva la tête.

-Jiraya ?  
-Ne soit pas si surprit c'est toi qui m'a donné rendez vous ici !

En effet Sasuke avait reçu un appel de son parrain lorsqu'il était au comptoir et ne souhaitant pas quitter Naruto lui avait donné rendez vous ici, seulement il l'avait totalement oublié.

-Mais tu es en charmante compagnie dis moi. Un ami à toi ?  
-Jiraya je te présente Naruto, Naruto voici Jiraya mon parrain.  
-Enchanté.

Le blond avait perdu ses rougeurs et était à nouveau sûr de lui et tout sourire, mais le brun savait pertinemment à présent que ce n'était qu'un masque, le serpent été louche et Naruto le savait, il n'était pas à l'aise en sa présence.  
Alors pourquoi lui avait-il servit de modèle ?

Il devait en apprendre plus. Il se leva de la table, son téléphone à la main.

-Jiraya j'ai un coup de fil important à passer, je reviens tout de suite.  
-Je crois que je vais vous laisser. Naruto s'apprêtait à se lever mais le brun l'en empêcha  
-Naruto tu pourrais tenir compagnie à mon parrain le temps que je revienne ?

Il était hors de question qu'il le laisse partir alors qu'il n'avait pas eu toutes ses réponses.

Le blond ne semblait pas ravi mais il accepta et demanda au parrain ce qu'il souhaitait boire pendant que Sasuke s'éloigna pour passer son coup de fil sous le regard surprit de Jiraya.  
Depuis quand Sasuke se souciait des autres ?

**XxxxX**

Jiraya était seul.  
Lorsqu'il revint à sa table, la première chose que vit Sasuke c'est que le blond n'était plus là.

-Où est Naruto ?  
-Il est parti il y a peu de temps  
-Mais je ne l'ai pas vu passer ! Il est parti où ? Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas retenu ?  
-Il est sorti par la porte de derrière, un ami est passé le chercher.  
-Quel ami ?  
-Je n'en sais rien Sasuke !  
-Merde !

Le brun s'assit en face de son parrain qui était déconcerté par l'attitude du brun.

-Écoute il m'a dit de te faire part de ses excuses.  
-Ouai…  
-Il a apparemment eu une urgence.  
-Une urgence ?  
-Il a été renvoyé d'un boulot je crois et ça avait l'air de l'avoir pas mal secoué  
-Et ?  
-Au bout d'un moment il a appelé un de ses amis et lui a dit qu'il devait passer un entretien pour un boulot et cinq minutes après l'ami était là.  
-Encore un job !  
-Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air ravi.  
-C'est-à-dire ?  
-Disons juste que ce job ne semblait plus être une corvée qu'autre chose.  
-Qu'est ce qu'il a encore accepté ? Soupira Sasuke  
-Je ne t'ai jamais vu te faire du souci ainsi  
-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !  
-Tu n'es pas inquiet ?  
-Inquiet moi ? Pour ce môme ? Et puis quoi encore !  
-Si tu le dis.  
-Je le dis !  
-En tout cas si j'étais proche de lui, je m'inquiéterais.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Oh je ne vais pas t'embêter avec ça puisque ça ne t'intéresse pas !  
-Explique-toi !  
-Oublis ça  
-Jiraya !

Le parrain n'avait jamais vu Sasuke hausser le ton de cette manière, il se contenait toujours brillamment, gardant un air neutre et imperturbable et même si rien ne se lisait sur son visage, Jiraya le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il était préoccupé.

-Et bien on a parlé un peu et après le coup de fil pour l'annulation de son travail il semblait songeur et il m'a posé pas mal de questions sur le boulot dans mes boites de nuits avant de partir soudainement.  
-Merde !  
-Je crois que je vais te laisser Sasuke, nous parlerons business plus tard.  
-Ouai  
-Au fait je sais que tu ne te soucie pas de Naruto mais si quelqu'un était inquiet il pourrait avoir besoin de ça.

Il lui tendit une serviette en papier ou était griffonné le numéro de portable du blond, Sasuke eu envie de lui sauter au cou mais il se contenta d'un geste de la tête et d'un bref au revoir.

Il composa le numéro de l'adolescent de suite, sans penser à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire, mais il tomba sur la messagerie et même si c'était aller à l'encontre des règles et ses habitudes il lui laissa un message.

_« Naruto c'est Sasuke, nous n'avons pas fini notre conversation. Rappel moi »_

**XxxxX**

Pourquoi ?  
Pourquoi devrait-il le rappeler ?  
Pour lui dire quoi ?  
Allongé sur le sol dans une minuscule pièce sombre, Naruto pensait au brun et à leur discussion.  
Il s'était senti étrangement en confiance avec ce dernier, comme s'il pouvait tout lui dire, se laisser aller, comme si le brun pouvait le soulager.

C'était stupide !

Le brun bien qu'en apparence froid et distant n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais, Naruto en été persuadé, mais c'était un chasseur et il ne voyait en lui qu'une proie qui n'avait pas succombée.  
Son orgueil avait été blessé et il devait réparer ça, c'était la seule raison de son intérêt pour lui, et même s'il avait paru concerné il n'avait rien à faire de ses problèmes, ce qui était compréhensible.

Pourquoi se soucier d'un inconnu ?

Si Sasuke savait qui il était alors serait encore plus déçu, il passerait d'une proie bas de gamme à…

Qu'importe !  
Au lieu de s'attarder sur ces bêtises il ferait mieux de se préparer pour la longue nuit qui l'attendait.

Il se leva et prit d'un vertige il du se retenir contre le mur pour ne pas tomber.

-Ne te lève pas si vite quand tu as le ventre vide idiot ! Se réprimanda t-il à haute voix avant de se diriger vers la petite salle de bain pour y prendre une douche.

Il alluma la radio, augmenta le volume et se déshabilla rapidement avant de pousser un soupire de bien être sous le jet d'eau chaude.  
Il ne devait pas se laisser distraire par ce beau parleur qui était certes charmant et extrêmement charismatique mais qui avait pour unique objectif de l'ajouter à sa liste de conquêtes.  
Il secoua vivement la tête pour finir de rincer son shampoing et surement pour chasser de son esprit le brun et ses onyx perçants.  
Il ne devait pas se laisser envahir par la tristesse et la solitude sinon il ne pourrait jamais retrouver celui qui occupait toutes ses pensées. Il avait besoin d'argent et pour cela il devait prendre sur lui et continuer à se donner entièrement.

Le chocolat était bon pour le moral et à défaut de pouvoir en manger, Naruto eu le plaisir d'utiliser un gel douche au cacao, cadeau de Gaara et cela lui suffit à lui redonner le sourire.

Il allait y arrivait !

Il sorti de la douche de meilleur humeur et en vérifiant l'heure sur son portable il remarqua qu'il avait eu cinq appel manqués de Sasuke.

-Il n'abandonne jamais ! Soupira t-il excédé

Il posa son téléphone sur la petite table présente dans la pièce et se dirigea vers son armoire pour y sortir un jean simple noir avant de lui préféré un blanc plus moulant et une chemise cintrée bleue claire qui faisait ressortir ses yeux. Il s'habilla rapidement après s'être légèrement parfumé et tenta de dompter ses cheveux avant d'abandonner en jetant un regard dépité dans la glace.

Il avait vraiment du mal à comprendre ce qui pouvait plaire en lui, en dehors peut être de son jeune âge, mais l'essentiel pour lui était que son physique bien que banal lui permette de réaliser son rêve.  
Il enfila une veste à capuche trop large pour lui, qui couvrait une bonne partie de son corps, demande de Gaara qui lui avait assuré que sortir la nuit seul habillé dans cette tenue lui attirerait de nombreux problèmes, prit son portable et sorti rapidement de son appartement.

De son côté, Sasuke était allongé sur son lit, son portable à la main poussant de temps en temps des soupires excédés les yeux rivés sur son plafond.  
Pourquoi cet idiot ne le rappelait-il pas ?  
Il avait essayé de penser à autre chose mais il n'y arrivait pas, peu importe ce qu'il faisait il finissait par penser au blond, à leur discussion et aux paroles de Jiraya.

Sasuke devait admettre que Naruto était loin d'être un adolescent stupide et sans intérêt, il était même bien plus mûr que beaucoup de ses connaissances. Il semblait émaner de lui cette chose indescriptible que dégagent tous ceux qui ont d'une certaine manière vécues trop choses et grandit trop vite.

Il fallait qu'il en apprenne plus !  
S'il pouvait avoir des réponses à ses questions alors il pourrait oublier cette histoire et passer à autre chose.  
Il avait cru que sa discussion avec Hinata lui apporterait quelques réponses mais en réalité il en était sorti avec plus de question, et le mystère autour du blond semblait s'être épaissit.  
Il repensa encore une fois à ce que lui avait dit la jeune fille essayant de saisir ce qui lui avait peut être échappé.

Naruto était en ville depuis un mois seulement, il avait débarqué un matin dans leur lycée et sa joie de vivre avait très vite séduit ses camarades, notamment Hinata et ses amis qui l'avaient intégré à leur groupe.  
Une semaine après Gaara avait fait son apparition, le roux semblait connaitre le blond depuis un bout de temps et lui avait même fait promettre de ne plus jamais partir sans lui.  
Cependant les autres n'avaient rien pu apprendre de plus, car Naruto ne disait pas un mot sur son passé, sa famille ou ses habitudes en dehors des cours, il éludait toutes les questions et à part son nom et numéro de téléphone, Hinata et les autres n'avaient aucune information personnelles sur lui.

La seule chose qu'apprit Sasuke était que Kiba n'était pas du tout le petit ami de Naruto, Hinata avait faillit s'étouffer de rire lorsqu'elle avait apprit que le brun les pensait en couple.

Cette information en plus de le surprendre lui avait apportée deux nouvelles questions.  
Pourquoi Kiba tripotait-il le blond dans ce couloir la semaine dernière et pourquoi Naruto était-il si furieux de voir le brun et Sasuke dans une situation compromettante s'il n'était pas en couple ?

Le coach soupira en se massant les tempes, toute cette histoire n'arrangeait pas ses maux de têtes !

D'où venait Naruto ? Pourquoi mentait-il même à ses amis sur son âge ? Que faisaient ses parents ? Où vivait-il ? Pourquoi avait-il besoin de tant d'argent ?

Toutes ses questions tournaient en boucle dans l'esprit du brun, l'empêchant même de se concentrer sérieusement sur ses partiels ou ses nouvelles proies.  
Il avait bien tenté d'en apprendre plus en s'adressant au roux mais ce dernier n'avait fait qu'augmenter son intérêt pour les mystères du blond en lui répondant d'un ton sec avant de raccrocher _« Nous n'avons pas besoin d'un autre chasseur. »_

De qui parlait Gaara en utilisant « nous » ? Qui était « l'autre chasseur » ?

Une voix familière le sortit de ses pensées.

-Alors il parait que mon petit frère est amoureux ?

Sasuke tourna lentement la tête vers son aîné

-Pardon ?  
-Je parle du nouveau bobard que tu as raconté à maman !  
-Hn. Elle t'en a parlé ?  
-Elle toute excitée ! On dirait une gamine le jour de Noël !  
-Je n'ai pas eu le choix, elle s'est fait des idées toutes seules et après…  
-Apres tu as préféré passer pour un amoureux transit qu'un serial lover.  
-Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ?  
-Seulement que tu étais amoureux et qu'il fallait que je glane des informations pour elle.

Sasuke ne répondit rien et se concentra à nouveau sur le plafond de sa chambre, son frère se dirigea vers la photo de famille posée sur le bureau de son cadet.

-Sasuke tu ne vas pas pouvoir continuer ainsi ! Mentir à maman, vivre ici…  
-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici Itachi, tu n'étais pas censé être à New York ? L'interrompit son petit frère.

Itachi soupira en reposant la photo à sa place.

-Je t'emmène en boite ce soir !  
-Pardon ?  
-Avec Pain et Deidara on sort ce soir et tu es invité !  
-Ferme la porte derrière toi Itachi !  
-Aller Sasuke ne te fais pas prier ! C'est une sortie professionnelle en plus !  
-Tss.  
-Je t'assure ! Kakashi est toujours à Séoul, il est inquiet pour sa boite, apparemment il se passe des trucs louches, il veut qu'on aille jeter un coup d'œil.  
-Tout ce qui touche à ce vieux pervers est louche !  
-Justement ! Si même lui est inquiet alors ça doit être important.  
-Vous serez trois c'est largement suffisant !  
-J'ai besoin de ton œil de chasseur !

Sasuke s'allongea sur le côté, délaissant le plafond et tournant le dos à son frère.

-Salut Dei et Pain pour moi.  
-Jiraya m'a dit que si tu refusais de nous accompagner il serait dans l'obligation de montrer à maman des photos prises au Bronze.  
-Pardon ?

Sasuke avait sursauté et s'était levé d'un bond sous le regard surprit de son frère.

-Il a vraiment les moyens de te faire chanter ?  
-Ce viel enfoiré…Ça ne m'étonne pas que Kakashi et lui soit associés, ils sont aussi fourbes l'un que l'autre ! Marmonna Sasuke.  
-Dois-je comprendre que tu seras des nôtres ?

Sasuke se contenta de soupirer bruyamment.

-Je prends ça pour un oui !  
-Ne prend pas cet air ravi ! Gronda le cadet  
-On part dans une demi-heure ! Claironna son frère ravi avant de quitter sa chambre.

Une fois seul Sasuke envoya un message à son parrain où il exigeait d'avoir les fameuses photos avant de se dirigea d'un air contrarié vers sa luxueuse salle de bain.  
Il se déshabilla en marmonnant des insultes dirigées vers Jiraya et Kakashi et entra dans la douche, profitant de la chaleur de l'eau pour essayer de se détendre.  
Il ne sortait presque jamais avec son frère et ses deux meilleurs amis, ils étaient bruyants, avaient un humour douteux et draguaient tout ce qui bouge avec autant de discrétion qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine. Pour Sasuke qui aimait la discrétion, la finesse et le calme, sortir avec eux était un enfer, surtout dans l'une des boites louches de son oncle Kakashi et son parrain.

Au bout de deux shampoing énergique et d'un rasage de près, Sasuke était un plus calme, il enfila un peignoir de bain et se dirigea en se séchant les cheveux vers son immense dressing.  
Même si cette soirée l'ennuyait il était hors de question pour lui de sortir sans être parfait, il enfila donc après s'être coiffé avec application un jean droit noir, une chemise blanche et une veste en cuir du même noir que son pantalon.  
Satisfait de son reflet dans la glace, il prit son portefeuille et son portable et descendit rejoindre son grand frère qui l'attendait avec Pain et Deidara.

Le roux à la multitude de piercing sur le nez, la bouche et aux oreilles se jeta sur Sasuke en se frottant contre lui.

-Alors Sasuke chéri, est ce que tu va enfin accepter de faire de moi ta proie ce soir ?  
-Pain dégage ! Le brun poussa violemment le jeune homme en remettant son blouson correctement et ce fut au tour de Deidara, un blond aux cheveux longs de se coller au plus jeune des deux frères.  
-Oh oui Sasuke j'aime quand tu es violent !  
-Itachi éloigne tes deux chiens en chaleur de moi !

Itachi, Pain et Deidara étaient morts de rire, depuis toujours l'une de leurs activités principales était d'embêter Sasuke et tous les moyens étaient bons.

Le jeune homme laissa les trois plus âgés pliés de rire et sorti de la maison en soupirant.

La soirée promettait d'être longue !

**XxxxX**

Même si l'ambiance était détendue Itachi et ses amis étaient soucieux.  
Sasuke n'était pas dans son état habituel et cela les préoccupait énormément.  
Le brun avait essayé une dizaine de fois d'appeler quelqu'un qui ne répondait pas et à chaque nouvel échec il soupirait plus fort et semblait plus abattu, les blagues de ses ainés ne le faisaient même pas réagir et même l'appel de Neji ne l'avait pas détendu.

Le jeune homme n'avait même pas remarqué que les trois autres ne le quittaient pas des yeux, il était absorbé par ses nombreuses questions et théories au sujet de Naruto.  
Son téléphone le sorti de ses pensés, il venait de recevoir un message.  
Peut être était-ce le blond ?  
Il soupira de déception, c'était un message de son parrain !

Il ouvrit le message prêt à le supprimer rapidement comme toutes les bêtises que lui envoyées Jiraya mais ce qu'il vit lui arracha un hoquet de surprise.

L'attention des trois autres se focalisa aussitôt sur le téléphone.

Sasuke était sans voix.  
Comment est ce que ce vieux pervers avait prit cette photo de Naruto ?  
Le petit blond avait posé avec un sourire gêné pour Jiraya lorsque celui-ci l'avait rencontré au Bronze.  
Il ne se méfiait donc jamais !

-Comment est ce que cet idiot à fait pour rester entier aussi longtemps ?

Le brun se rendit compte qu'il venait de parler à haute voix et profitant de sa surprise, Deidara lui arracha son téléphone des mains.

-Ouaw canon le blondinet !  
-Alors c'est lui qui te fait soupirer depuis une heure ? Demanda Pain  
-Rendez-moi mon portable au lieu de dire des conneries !  
-Ce n'est pas vraiment ton style habituel ! Qu'est ce que t'en dis Itachi.

Deidara tendit le téléphone au frère ainé de Sasuke qui confirma

-Ce n'est pas du tout son style ! Ça ne peut pas être une proie !  
-En tout cas moi je le mangerai bien ! Tu me le prête Sasuke ? Demanda Pain  
-Moi aussi j'en veux un bout ! Cria Dei  
-Rendez-moi ce téléphone bande de hyènes !  
-Et avec moi tu partageras quand même ? Demanda Itachi  
-Je ne connais pas ce mec !  
-Pourquoi Jiraya t'envoie sa photo alors ? Demanda Dei  
-Jiraya ? C'est avec ces photos qu'il te fait chanter ? L'interrogea son frère.  
-Du chantage ? Dites moi tout ! Cria Pain  
-Pour la dernière fois, je ne connais pas ce mec !  
-Mais…

Itachi voulu intervenir mais il fût coupé par son cadet

-On est arrivé ! Discussion close !

Les trois autres se regardèrent résignés et préférèrent abandonnés et se consacrer à leur soirée, Itachi trouva rapidement une place et le groupe se dirigea dans la bonne humeur sauf pour Sasuke vers l'entrée.


	2. Le coach partie 2: Une nuit d'enfer

**Titre**: **Le Coach**  
**Genre:** Romance avec un soupçon d'angst voir de _Hurt/Comfort_ et d'humour.  
**Précisions supplémentaires:** C'est un UA (hors du monde Naruto) et les personnages sont totalement OOC (Leurs caractères sont donc différents de ceux qui leurs sont attribués dans l'œuvre originale.).  
**Pairing:** SasuNaru et un ?/Naru évoqué seulement (Je garde la surprise).  
**Raiting:** Je dirais entre M et Ma.  
**Warning** : La différence d'âge (plutôt importante) et le jeune âge de Naruto dans cette histoire peut gêner voir choquer pour certain.  
**Résumé:** _"Sasuke faillit tomber de sa chaise et il remercia intérieurement grand père Uchiwa de lui avoir transmit le gène qui faisait de chaque homme de la famille un être en apparence impassible."_

* * *

**Note : ****Voilà pour la seconde partie de cette drôle de mini-fiction qui est ma première ! J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop déçu et qu'il restera des lecteurs pour la suite !  
Un ti commentaire ? **

* * *

Le Coach

Partie 2 :

**Une nuit d'enfer**

Seulement une heure.  
Cela ne faisait qu'une heure que Naruto était arrivé et pourtant il lui semblait qu'une éternité s'était écoulée depuis qu'il avait mit les pieds dans cet endroit.  
Il avait déjà fait six tables et le patron semblait satisfait, mais il redoutait le reste de la soirée qui promettait d'être plus compliquée.  
Il caressa machinalement une grosse bague en argent qu'il portait en pendentif sur un lacet de cuir et semblant reprendre courage, se dirigea vers une nouvelle table qui l'attendait, mais il fût arrêter dans son élan par une main puissante qui lui saisit le bras.

Sasuke, comme sont frère et ses amis, senti de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas dans la boite de nuit, à chaque table se trouvaient des jeunes femmes ou des jeunes hommes qui n'avaient absolument pas l'air de clients et qui paraissaient pour certain très jeunes.  
Le brun soupira se demandant à quel individu louche son oncle et son parrain avaient bien pu confier leur établissement avant de s'enfoncer à la suite de son ainé dans la foule.

Itachi s'était arrêté, cherchant une table dans la boite de nuit bondée, Sasuke profita de ce moment pour parler à son frère.  
Il lui cria pour se faire entendre

-Je sors !  
-Mais on vient à peine d'arriver ! Lui répondit l'ainé  
-J'étouffe ici !  
-Sasuke si tu veux rentrer…  
-Je veux rentrer ! L'interrompit son cadet.

Devant l'air décidé de son frère, Itachi préféra ne pas insister sous peine de créer un conflit, si Sasuke voulait partir, rien ne le ferait changer d'avis.

-Ok Sasuke je

Mais il fut interrompu une fois de plus par son frère qui l'avait bousculé et se dirigeait d'un pas rapide et décidé vers un jeune homme blond.

Sasuke venait de reconnaitre Naruto, il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi mais il était persuadé que c'était lui et sans réfléchir il s'avança jusqu'à lui et lui saisit fortement le bras pour le tirer vers l'étage où semblait se trouver des pièces plus calmes.

Un jeune homme essaya de l'arrêter.

-Excusez monsieur mais l'accès à l'étage est payant.

Le coach ne prit pas la peine de l'écouter et le bouscula pour atteindre les escaliers, tirant toujours à sa suite le blond qui tentait de lui faire lâcher prise.

-Monsieur…  
-Je vais payer !

Itachi avait suivi son frère accompagné de Dei et Pain et tendait sa carte bleue au jeune homme rassuré de ne pas avoir à gérer un scandale.

Arrivé à l'étage, Sasuke choisit la pièce la plus isolé et poussa fermement Naruto sur l'un des canapés le forçant à s'asseoir.

-Sasuke tu me fais mal ! Gémit le blond.  
-Sasuke qu'est ce qu'il te prend ?

Itachi et ses amis venaient de les rejoindre et l'ainé s'inquiétait face au comportement de son frère qui ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, ne semblant même pas l'avoir entendu.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu te prostitues ? Demanda Sasuke au blond sans le lâcher.  
-Mais bien sur que non ! Pour qui tu me prends ? Cria le blond.  
-Oh est donc tu es venu danser ? Ironisa le brun  
-Je bosse ! Cracha Naruto  
-Sasuke calme toi tu lui fais mal ! Itachi venait de pousser son frère.

Le coach regarda les poignets rougit du blond et le lâcha soudainement en soupirant.

-Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? Demanda Itachi à son cadet.  
-En quoi consiste ton job ? Sasuke ne quittait pas Naruto des yeux et une fois de plus ne répondit pas à son frère.  
-Je tiens compagnie aux clients qui le souhaitent. Répondit simplement le blond  
-Oh et évidemment vous discutez tranquillement de la pluie et du beau temps en toute courtoisie ! Siffla le brun  
-Je ne me prostitue pas ! Hurla Naruto en se levant d'un coup.  
-Ne bouge pas d'ici ! Sasuke le poussa contre le canapé.  
-Quelqu'un va m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe à la fin ? Itachi avait haussé le ton.  
-Je ne peux pas rester, si vous ne commandez pas je…Tenta Naruto  
-On veut du champagne ! Combien de bouteille pour pouvoir te parler ? L'interrompit le brun.

Naruto baissa la tête résigné et répondit doucement.

-Plus vous en prenez mieux c'est.  
-Alors ton job c'est de faire consommer les clients ? Demanda Itachi  
-Oui. Répondit Naruto  
-Conneries ! Comme si les clients de ce genre se contenter d'une présence amicale et de quelques mots ! Cracha le brun  
-Tu fais ça depuis combien de temps ? Continua Itachi  
-Ici c'est mon premier soir. Répondit le blond  
-Et ailleurs ? Questionna le brun  
-Écoutez, je me contente de me faire payer à boire, de sourire et de discuter mais évidement je ne peux pas refuser les mains baladeuses et les baisers, cependant c'est mon problème et ça ne vous regarde en rien ! Naruto tenta de partir mais une fois de plus Sasuke le retint.  
-Sasuke qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Intervint de nouveau Itachi

Face aux regards surpris de son ainé et ses deux amis, Sasuke lâcha de nouveau le blond et tenta de reprendre un air neutre.

-Jiraya et Kakashi on confié leur boite à une pourriture qui prostitue des gamins. Répondit calmement Sasuke.  
-Je ne me…Attends une seconde, Jiraya ton parrain ? Demanda le blond.  
-Vous vous connaissez vraiment alors. Lâcha Pain.  
-Mais oui c'est le petit blond de la photo ! Répondit Dei en scrutant Naruto.  
-Quelle photo ? Voulu savoir le blond.  
-Celle du…Tenta Pain.  
-On s'en fout ! L'interrompit Sasuke.  
-Comment tu t'appelle ? Demanda Itachi au blond.  
-Naruto.  
-C'est original ça ! Commenta Dei.  
-Tu as quel âge ? Continua l'ainé.  
-Euh…Naruto semblait gêné.  
-Il a quatorze ans ! Cracha Sasuke.  
-Et tu joues déjà les hôtes ? Hoqueta Pain.  
-C'est le gérant qui t'as engagé ? Poursuivit Itachi  
-Oui.  
-Il connait ton âge ? Demanda Pain.

Naruto hocha positivement la tête.

-Enfoiré ! Lâcha Sasuke  
-J'appelle les flics. Déclara Dei.  
-Non ! Cria le blond  
-Écoute, on est obligés, si on ne le fait pas notre famille aura des problèmes et toi aussi. Répondit Itachi  
-Votre famille ? Questionna Naruto  
-La boite de nuit est à notre famille. Répondit Itachi  
-Itachi et moi sommes frères. Ajouta Sasuke.  
-Je comprends, il va falloir que je me dépêche alors, avant que la police n'arrive. Répondit le blond en se levant.  
-Que tu te dépêches de quoi ? Demanda Sasuke agacé.

Une jeune femme les interrompu.

-Naruto, c'est à toi ! Le boss à choisit lui-même la musique, il t'attend dans son bureau juste après ! Si ça marche il t'engagera avec un bonus !  
-Merci Yuuki.  
-Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller ? Tu as le trac ? S'inquiéta la jeune femme.  
-Non ne t'en fais pas, ça va ! La rassura le blond.  
-De quoi est ce que vous parlez ? Demanda Sasuke.

Naruto en profita pour se précipiter vers les escaliers.

-Bonne chance ! Lui cria Yuuki.  
-Ey ! Reste ici ! Hurla Sasuke  
-Ne vous en faites pas il n'en a que pour quelques minutes, vous devriez descendre voir d'ailleurs ! Lui proposa la jeune femme.  
-Voir quoi ? Aboya le brun.  
-Surprise ! La jeune femme lui sourit avant de descendre à son tour.  
-Tss. Siffla Sasuke.  
-T'en fais pas, j'ai prévenue la police ! Le rassura Dei.  
-J'ai aucune envie de passer des heures au poste ! Gémit Pain  
-On va cherche ce stupide gamin et on se casse ! Déclara le brun.

Les trois autres approuvèrent et le suivirent en bas sans commentaires, se demandant comment le brun avait rencontré l'adolescent pour lequel il semblait se faire tant de souci.

Sasuke était bien décidé à récupérer Naruto sur le champ et à le trainer de force loin de cet établissement, il l'aperçu de loin vers le bar buvant au goulot d'une bouteille de tequila.  
Bousculé par la foule, il le quitta des yeux une seconde et le perdit de vue ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer son agacement.

Lorsqu'il lui mettrait la main dessus, cet imbécile allait passer un sale quart d'heure !

Il poussa sans ménagement les gens qui se pressaient sur la piste de danse mais aucun signe du blond jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se posent sur une barre de pole danse surélevée, Naruto était là, les yeux fermés bougeant lentement sur les premiers accords d'une nouvelle chanson.

You're so hypnotizing**  
(**_**Tu es tellement hypnotisant) **_**  
**could u be the devil, could you be an angel**  
(**_**Serais-tu le diable, serais-tu un ange ?)**_**  
**Your touch magnetizing**  
**_**(Ton toucher est magnétisant)**_**  
**Feels like going floating, leave my body glowing**  
(**_**C'est comme si nous flottions, tu laisses mon corps incandescent)**_

Sasuke se demanda comment on pouvait danser sur de la si mauvaise musique, mais malgré ça il ne pu détacher ses yeux de Naruto qui avait levé les bras en l'air pour se déhancher en rythme toujours les yeux fermés.

They say be afraid  
**(**_**Ils me disent "Aie peur ! **__**")**_  
you're not like the others, futuristic lovers  
**(**_**Tu n'es pas comme les autres, tu es un amoureux du futur)**_  
different DNA, they dont understand u  
**(**_**Un ADN different, ils ne te comprennent pas)**_

Un petit groupe de personnes s'était amassé autour du blond qui semblait dans un autre monde, il bougeait sensuellement le basin dos au public qui avait une superbe vu de son fessier moulé dans son jeans blanc.

You're from a whole other/another world  
_**(Tu viens d'un autre, un monde different)**_  
a different dimention  
_**(Une autre dimension)**_  
you open my eyes  
_**(Tu m'ouvres les yeux)**_  
and im ready to go, lead me into the light  
_**(Et je suis prêt à partir, guides moi dans la lumière)**_

Même si Sasuke trouvait cette chanson nulle, il ne pouvait nier qu'elle correspondait parfaitement au blond qui semblait tout droit sorti d'une autre planète, ne faisant plus qu'un avec la musique, ignorant le reste des personnes présents et les regards posés sur lui_._

_Kiss me, k-k-kiss me  
__**(**__**Embrasse moi, embr-embr-embrasse moi)**__  
infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison  
__**(**__**Infecte moi avec ton poison, et remplis moi de ton poison)**__  
take me, t-t-take me  
__**(**__**Prend moi, pr-pr-prend moi)**__  
wanna be your victim, ready for abduction  
__**(**__**Je veux être ta victime, prêt pour un enlèvement)**__  
boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away  
__**(**__**Mec, tu es un alien, ton touché, tellement loin)**__  
its supernatural, extraterrestrial  
__**(**__**C'est surnaturel, extraterrestre)**_

Naruto avait accéléré le mouvement, s'aidant de la barre et son déhanché avait attiré sur l'estrade d'autres danseurs qui se pressaient contre lui, mais Sasuke n'avait d'yeux que pour le blond qu'il découvrait sous un nouveau visage. Combien de surprise comme celle-ci lui réservait-il ?

_You're so super sonic  
__**(**__**Tu es tellement rapide)**__  
wanna feel your powers, stumb me with your lasers  
__**(**__**Je veux sentir tes pouvoir, hypnotise moi avec tes laser)**__  
your kiss is cosmic, every move is magic  
__**(**__**Ton baiser est cosmique, chaque mouvement est magique)**__  
You're from a whole other/another world  
__**(Tu viens d'un autre, un monde différent)**__  
a different dimention  
__**(Une autre dimension)**__  
you open my eyes  
__**(Tu m'ouvres les yeux)**__  
and im ready to go, lead me into the light  
__**(Et je suis prêt à partir, guides moi dans la lumière)**_

La pureté qui se dégageait de Naruto mêlé à sa sensualité et au côté félin de chacun de ses mouvements accentuaient son sex-appeal lui donnant presque un côté érotique et Sasuke malgré lui mourait d'envie de le rejoindre pour se laisser aller totalement contre lui.

_Kiss me, k-k-kiss me__  
__**(**__**Embrasse moi, embr-embr-embrasse moi)**__  
infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison__  
__**(**__**Infecte moi avec ton poison, et remplis moi de ton poison)**__  
take me, t-t-take me__  
__**(**__**Prend moi, pr-pr-prend mois)**__  
wanna be your victim, ready for abduction__  
__**(**__**Je veux être ta victime, prêt pour un enlèvement)**__  
boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away__  
__**(**__**Mec, tu es un alien, ton toucher, tellement loin)**__  
its supernatural, extraterrestrial__  
__**(**__**C'est surnaturel, extraterrestre**__**)**_

Le blond se frottait avec toujours autant de sensualité contre la barre, se contorsionnant avec souplesse et facilité dans des positions de plus en plus provocantes, pour le plus grand plaisir de ses spectateurs d'un soir et de Sasuke qui prenait conscience de son désir.

_There is this transcendental, on another level  
__**(**__**Il y a cette transcendance, sur un autre niveau)**__  
boy, you're my lucky star  
__**(**__**Mec, tu es ma bonne étoile)**__  
i wanna walk on your wave length  
__**(**__**Je veux être sur ta longueur d'onde)**__  
and be there when you vibrate  
__**(**__**Et être là quand tu vibres)**__  
for you i risk it all  
__**(**__**Pour toi, je risque tout)**__  
all  
__**(Tout)**_

Le rythme avait ralenti, créant une tension insoutenable, Naruto se déhanchait lentement contre un jeune home qui le tenait par les hanches suivant les mouvements de son basin pendant qu'une femme se frottait sans retenu contre lui.

_Kiss me, k-k-kiss me  
__**(**__**Embrasse moi, embr-embr-embrasse moi)**__  
infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison  
__**(**__**Infecte moi avec ton poison, et remplis moi de ton poison)**__  
take me, t-t-take me  
__**(**__**Prend moi, pr-pr-prend mois)**__  
wanna be your victim, ready for abduction  
__**(**__**Je veux être ta victime, prêe pour un enlèvement)**__  
boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away  
__**(**__**Mec, tu es un alien, ton toucher, tellement loin)**__  
its supernatural, extraterrestrial  
__**(**__**C'est surnaturel, extraterrestre)**__  
__Extraterrestrial  
__**(Extraterrestre)**__  
Extraterrestrial  
__**(Extraterestre)**_

Le blond s'était tourné pour faire face au jeune home qui avait ses mains sur ses hanches, il passa ses bras autour de sa nuque sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux, se contentant de sourire.

_Boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away  
__**(**__**Mec, tu es un alien, ton toucher, tellement loin)**__  
its supernatural, extraterrestrial  
__**(**__**C'est surnaturel, extraterrestre)**_

Naruto ouvrit lentement les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de Sasuke qui était juste en face de lui, il resta sans bouger quelques secondes avant de revenir totalement à lui et de baisser les yeux pour filer rapidement.  
Le brun resta sans bouger un instant les yeux toujours rivés vers l'estrade, préférant le laisser seul un moment.  
De toute manière il ne pouvait pas lui faire face tout de suite, il devait se calmer et retrouver son masque d'impassibilité.

Comment avait-il pu rester ainsi figé devant un tel spectacle ? Comment avait-il pu ressentir du désir pour ce gamin ?

Sa semaine sans sexe avait apparemment plus d'effet sur lui qu'il ne le pensait !  
Cette nuit il devait rentrer avec une proie sous peine de se jeter sur le premier venu.

Contrarié par son comportement il s'assit au bar et commanda un whisky sans un mot pour son frère et ses deux amis qui se remettaient eux aussi du spectacle auquel ils venaient d'assister.

Pain brisa le silence après avoir bu cul sec sa vodka.

-Et bien, il est doué le blondinet !  
-Je le croquerais bien ! Ajouta Dei sur le même ton.  
-Tu partageras alors ! Continua Pain.

Sasuke posa violemment son verre sur le comptoir et en commanda un autre.

-Te fâche pas Sasuke on ne va pas le touché ton chéri ! Plaisanta Dei.  
-C'est juste un putain de sale gosse ! Cracha le brun.  
-Un sale gosse super sexy que tu as envie de manger tout cru ! Railla Pain.  
-Conneries ! Siffla Sasuke.  
-Fallait voir ta tête pendant son show ! Lâcha Dei.  
-Il y avait une partie de son anatomie encore plus intéressante que sa tête ! Ajouta Pain.  
-Je vais fumer !

Sasuke se dirigea énervé vers la sortie en traitant les deux amis de son frère d'hyènes en chaleurs. Itachi lui avait gardé le silence, troublé par le comportement de son frère qui était à l'opposé de son attitude habituelle.

-Tachi ça va ? S'inquiéta Deidara.  
-Sasuke est vraiment…différent tout à coup. Répondit Itachi.  
-T'en fais pas Tachi, je suis sûr qu'au final c'est une bonne chose. Le rassura Pain.

De son côté Naruto était installé dans le bureau du gérant qui le complimentait depuis plusieurs minutes.

-C'était une démonstration très encourageante Naruto mais au Némésis tu devras te déshabiller. Es-tu sûr d'y arriver ? Demanda le gérant.  
-Oui ! Oui, aucun problème monsieur !  
- Kabuto, appelle-moi Kabuto.  
-Bien. Naru baissa la tête gêné par le regard insistant de l'argenté.  
-Tu devras bien évidemment te faire discret et garder cette histoire secrète, parce que tout le monde n'est pas aussi ouvert d'esprit que moi. Rare sont les gens capables de comprendre que tu n'es plus un enfant, et que tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux de ton corps !  
-Ne vous en faites Kabuto, je ne dirais rien. Certifia le blond.  
-Je te fais confiance, Naru.

Le blond frémit de dégout à ce diminutif murmuré avec tant de sous entendus, ne prêtant plus attention à Kabuto qui avait quitté son bureau pour le canapé en cuir.

-Viens ici. Ordonna l'argenté à Naruto qui prit une grande inspiration avant de rejoindre le gérant.  
-Et en ce qui concerne ce dont on avait parlé? Balbutia le blond.  
-Et bien, il reste encore deux ou trois détails à régler mais ça ne devrait pas poser de problème. Répondit Kabuto en posant sa main sur la cuisse de l'adolescent.  
-N'est ce pas ? Demanda t-il en attirant Naruto contre lui.  
-Ka. Tenta le blond.

L'argenté l'interrompit en poussant violemment pour le faire s'allonger.

-Si nous réglions ces détails tout de suite ?

Il s'empara brutalement des lèvres de Naruto qui finit par se laisser faire en fermant les yeux espérant encore que le gérant n'aille pas plus loin. Mais ce dernier n'avait apparemment pas l'intention de s'arrêter là, il déboutonna le jeans du blond d'une main et les premiers boutons de sa chemise d'une autre. L'adolescent essaya de le repousser.

-Je crois que l'on s'est mal comprit ! Cria t-il  
-Je trouve au contraire que la communication passe parfaitement bien. Susurra l'argenté qui s'attaquait au tétons de Naruto.

Ce dernier le repoussa plus violemment.

-Je ne vais pas coucher avec vous ! Laissez-moi !

Le gérant ne se laissa pas impressionné et repartit à l'assaut du corps du blond.

-Je suis assez déçu Na-ru-to, IL m'a dit que tu ferais tout ce qu'il faut. Souffla t-il.

Naruto se crispa.

-Je…je. Bafouilla t-il.  
-Peut être que tu ne tiens pas vraiment à ce que je vous aide. Continua le gérant sur le même ton.  
-Ce n'est pas ça ! Se défendit Naruto.

L'argenté qui avait complètement ouvert la chemise du blond empoigna violemment son sexe lui arrachant un hoquet de surprise.

-IL m'a pourtant assuré que tu étais en mesure de me faire plaisir et que je ne le regretterais pas. Le pauvre s'il savait que tu n'en as en fait rien à faire…

Naruto ferma les yeux et serra à nouveau très fort son pendentif.

-S'il vous plait Kabuto, il faut que vous nous aidiez ! Supplia t-il.  
-Hum, mais va tu faire ce qu'il faut pour ?

Il sourit, satisfait par le silence résigné de l'adolescent et s'empara à nouveau des lèvres de ce dernier.  
Mais son plaisir fut de courte durée, il fut violemment agrippé par les cheveux et projeté contre un mur par Sasuke qui venait d'entrer en trombe dans le bureau.  
Fou de rage, il ne laissa pas au gérant le temps de réagir et lui asséna plusieurs coups de poing à la suite, oubliant que son opposant n'était déjà plus en mesure de se défendre.

Itachi qui avait fait son entrée quelques secondes plus tard accompagné d'officiers de police retint son frère et l'éloigna de l'argenté qui fut presque soulagé de se faire passer les menottes.

Naruto n'avait pas bougé, il était toujours allongé sur le canapé, les yeux fermés, sont pendentif fermement serré entre ses mains.  
Il fut sortit de sa torpeur par Sasuke qui venait de lui jeter son blouson.

- Rhabille-toi imbécile !

Le blond qui était prit de tremblement se leva doucement, en prenant soin de ne pas croiser le regard du brun et referma difficilement les boutons de son jeans.  
Pendant ce temps, Sasuke qui ne s'était toujours pas calmé et qui mourrait d'envie de se jeter à nouveau sur le gérant, se concentra sur le torse dénudé de l'adolescent.  
De nombreuses cicatrices étaient présentes, témoins d'un passé tumultueux ce qui rappela au brun que Naruto était entouré de mystère. Il s'attarda ensuite vers le soleil tribal, tatoué autour du nombril de l'adolescent mais fût coupé dans sa contemplation par le blond qui venait de fermer sa chemise. Il secoua légèrement la tête pour reprendre ses esprits avant de se rapprocher de Naruto qui avait gardé les yeux baissés.

-Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu faisais ? Hurla le brun.  
-Je… Souffla le blond.  
-Tu avais l'intention de le laisser faire sans bouger ?

Naruto ne répondit rien, il leva doucement les yeux vers le coach avant de les baisser à nouveau.  
Sasuke perdit son assurance en croisant le regard triste et douloureux du blond, il se sentit coupable de l'engueuler ainsi après ce qu'il venait de vivre et rapidement un combat prit place dans son esprit pour savoir qu'elle attitude il devait adopter.  
Contre toute attente il décida pour une fois de suivre son envie et de prendre l'adolescent dans ses bras, bien que le fait de désirer une telle chose, le mettait dans une rage folle.  
Mais au moment ou il allait attirer le blond vers lui, ce dernier se précipita vers l'argenté qui s'apprêtait à quitter le bureau, menotté et encadré par deux agents.

-Attendez ! Et pour les papiers de Scorpion ? Hurla l'adolescent

Le gérant se tourna plein de haine vers le blond.

-Je veillerais à les balancer sur son corps une fois que je l'aurais vidé de son sang et bien expliqué de quelle manière tu l'as trahi ! Cracha t-il avant d'être entrainé par les policiers.  
-Non ! Kabuto ! Hurla le blond.  
-Oh mais à quoi tu joues ? Cria Sasuke  
-Tout est fichu. Murmura Naruto.  
-Oh je te parle !

Le blond murmura des mots incompréhensibles avant d'éclater en sanglot, prit une fois de plus au dépourvu, Sasuke mit son blouson sur les épaules de l'adolescent et lui prit le bras pour l'entrainer hors de la boite de nuit.

-Je te ramène chez toi, tu m'expliqueras tout ça en route.

**XxxxX**

Environ dix minutes.  
Cela faisait à peu près dix minutes que Sasuke conduisait, attendant que Naruto prenne la parole mais ce dernier qui avait cessé de pleurer, gardait le silence.  
Silence que le brun décida de rompre.

-Alors tu m'expliques ?  
-Merci pour ton aide. Répondit le blond.  
-Tu n'éviteras pas le sujet comme ça Naruto !  
-Quel sujet ?  
-Qu'est ce que tu foutais dans cette boite ?  
-Je te l'ais dis, je bossais !  
-Oh et ton numéro de pôle danse ?  
-Je, j'ai juste dansé.  
-Juste dansé ! Tu te fous de moi ? Tu te serrais envoyé en l'air sur scène ça n'aurait pas plus choqué !  
-Désolé que tu n'apprécies pas ma façon de danser ! Hurla le blond.  
-Et avec Kabuto tu dansais aussi ?  
-C'est…Je t'ai remercié ! Qu'est ce que tu veux de plus ?  
-C'était quoi cette histoire de papier et de scorpion ?

Naruto ne répondit pas, ce qui agaça le brun encore plus.

-Encore un vieux que tu vas laisser amicalement te tripoter ?  
-Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas !

Le blond avait hurlé si fort et semblait si en colère que Sasuke préféra se taire, battant en retraite pour la première fois de sa vie.  
Un silence pesant s'installa et le coach qui en temps normal adorait le calme se sentit oppressé et pour mettre fin à son calvaire, alluma la radio.

_i want to fuck you like an animal  
__**(Je veux te baiser comme un animal)**__  
i want to feel you from the inside  
__**(Je veux te sentir de l'intérieur)**__  
i want to fuck you like an animal  
__**(Je veux te baiser comme un animal)**_

Sasuke se précipita pour changer de station comme si sa vie en dépendait.

_**Mets ta langue ou tu sais  
Non ne t'arrête pas  
Continu de lécher  
En total don de toi même  
Fais monter l'excitation  
Pour l'amour et la haine**_

De nouveau il changea de station à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Pourquoi était-il soudainement si mal à l'aise ? Pourquoi ressentait-il le besoin de passer ces chansons explicites ?

_**Il dit qu'elle dégouline de sex appeal,  
Je voudrais savoir si c'est vrai,  
Voir quand ils mettent en route la love machine,  
Et voir si ça leur plait  
Sex baby sex, ils trouvent que c'est un délice, baby sex.**_

Sasuke jura avant d'éteindre rageusement la radio, ce qui provoqua le rire du blond.  
Le brun se tourna surprit vers Naruto qui riait de bon cœur à gorge déployé et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, soulagé de le voir se détendre.

-Ce que tu peux être coincé Sasuke !  
-Je ne suis pas coincé ! C'est juste qu'un gamin n'a pas à entendre ce genre de chose !  
-Tu ne colles plus vraiment à l'image d'un prédateur ! Railla Naruto  
-Tu t'y connais plutôt bien en chasseur. Lâcha le brun qui espérer en apprendre plus.  
-Ton frère te ressemble énormément ! Déclara Naruto comme s'il n'avait pas entendu ce que venait de dire le coach.

Ce dernier allait signifier son agacement à l'adolescent quand il se souvint subitement qu'il était parti rapidement avec le blond, laissant son ainé et ses deux hyènes sans voiture.

-Merde ! Siffla t-il.  
-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda le blond.  
-On est parti sans Itachi et ses amis.  
-Tu as oublié ton frère ?  
-Hun.

Naruto éclata une nouvelle fois de rire devant l'aveu du brun qui n'apprécia pas que le blond se moque de lui.

-La faute à qui ? Hurla t-il.  
-Essaierais- tu de me dire que je te fais perdre la tête Sasuke ? Plaisanta le blond.  
-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !  
-Je pourrais me vexer Sasuke.  
-Tu devrais ! Rétorqua le brun.  
-Oh ! Je devrais donc désespérer de ne pas être le genre du grand prédateur Uchiwa ? Railla Naruto.  
-Comme si quelqu'un pouvait être attiré par un gamin tel que toi !

Sasuke avait tout de suite regretté ses paroles blessantes, il avait été énervé par la remarque du blond, savoir que ce dernier se fichait à ce point de ne lui plaire l'avait touché plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru et atteint dans son orgueil il avait réagit bêtement.  
Naruto avait baissé la tête et reporté son attention sur la route, essayant de cacher que le brun l'avait blessé.

Le coach cherchait les mots pour mettre fin au silence qui s'était de nouveau installé, mais rien ne lui venait.  
De longues minutes s'était écoulées et Naruto n'avait pas desserré les mâchoires, il tenait fermement son pendentif et gardais la tête collé contre la vitre de la voiture.  
Sasuke dont la migraine était de retour, se pinça fermement l'arrête du nez et ferma les yeux une demi-seconde, se demandant pourquoi le blond le mettait dans un tel état.

Il n'allait tout de même pas s'excuser ?

C'était une chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite ! En dehors peut être de sa mère, personne ne l'avait entendu prononcer un « pardon » ou un « désolé », alors pourquoi avait-il cette soudaine envie de demander à cet adolescent de lui pardonner ?

Naruto le sortit de ses pensés d'une voix sèche.

- Arrête-toi au feu là-bas, j'habite juste face.

Sasuke fut surprit de se sentir à son tour blessé par l'intonation du blond, il n'y avait plus ni malice, ni provocation dans sa voix et le coach ne pu retenir un soupire, que Naruto interpréta mal.

-C'est toi qui m'as forcé à me laisser raccompagner ! Je ne t'avais rien demandé ! Hurla ce dernier.  
-Ne t'en fais pas la prochaine fois je n'aurais pas pitié de toi ! Répondit le brun en s'arrêtant au feu que lui avait indiqué Naruto.  
-Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois ! Adieu !

L'adolescent claqua la portière avant de s'éloigner d'un pas vif, sans un regard pour le coach qui hors de lui démarra en trombe grillant au passage le feu rouge.

Naruto s'assura que la voiture du coach était bien hors de vue avant de sortir de sa cachette.  
Evidemment l'adresse qu'il avait indiquée à Sasuke était fausse, personne ne devait savoir où il logeait, c'était une de ses règles de vie.

-Pourquoi ce qu'il me dit, me blesse ? Murmura l'adolescent avant de soupirer bruyamment.

Il caressa une nouvelle fois son pendentif et sourit tristement avant de repartir sur la voie que Sasuke et lui avaient empruntée pour arriver jusqu'ici.  
En réalité il habitait à l'opposé, et une bonne heure de marche l'attendait.  
L'espace d'un instant l'image de Gaara l'engueulant lui traversa l'esprit et il se dit qu'encore une fois il avait bien fait de suivre son conseil et de prendre une veste.

-Merde !

Naruto venait de se souvenir qu'il avait laissé sa veste en boite et que ce qui lui tenait chaud à cet instant précis était celle de Sasuke.  
Il soupira de lassitude avant de fermer complètement le blouson du brun et de s'enfoncer dans la nuit.

Sasuke quand à lui venait d'arriver devant chez lui, il entra discrètement essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne réveiller personne, mais il fut surprit de trouver sa mère en pleine discussion avec Itachi.

-Mais enfin Sasuke qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda sa mère  
-J'habite ici. Répondit le brun surprit par l'attitude de sa maman.  
-Tu es vraiment un imbécile ! Rétorqua-t-elle  
-Pardon ?  
-Tu aurais pu en profiter pour dormir chez Naruto enfin !  
-Hein ?  
-Ton frère m'a dit que tu l'avais rencontré en boite et raccompagné ! C'était une occasion en or de vous rapprocher et toi tu l'as laissé filé !  
-Écoute maman…Tenta le brun  
-Tu es sûr que tu as une libido ?  
-De quoi ? Cria presque le coach qui ne comprenait de moins en moins la situation.  
-Itachi m'a montré la vidéo de Naruto en train de danser, comment se fait-il que tu ne lui ais pas sauté dessus ? S'il n'était pas gay et si je n'avais pas ton père…  
-Maman ! Intervint Sasuke  
-Tu es beaucoup trop coincé mon chéri.

Itachi pouffa devant la remarque de leur mère mais se décida à venir à son secours, sûrement pour ne plus subir les regards foudroyant de son cadet.

-Maman, il ne pouvait pas lui sauter dessus comme ça ! Il lui aurait fait peur !  
-Tu as raison Itachi mais si ton frère ne se dépêche pas, Naruto va finir par se trouver un copain plus entreprenant !

Sasuke soupira, en se servant un verre de whisky sous le regard désolé de sa mère et moqueur de son ainé.

Pourquoi avait-il dit à sa mère qu'il était amoureux ?  
Et pourquoi Itachi avait enfoncé le clou en racontant à cette dernière qu'il était amoureux de Naruto ?  
Connaissant sa mère, elle n'allait pas le lâcher de sitôt !

-Bon je vais me coucher mes chéris, je pense que vous avez besoin de discuter de tout ça sans votre maman !

Elle embrassa ses deux fils sur le front avant de monter se coucher.  
Itachi s'installa à coté de son frère qui avait pris place au bar.

-Alors tu as réussi à le calmer ? Demanda t-il à son cadet.  
-Comme si ça me concerné ! Lâcha Sasuke.  
-Tu as failli devenir fou en découvrant qu'il jouait les hôtes, tu l'as dévoré des yeux pendant son show plus qu'érotique, tu as défoncé l'enfoiré qui a voulu abusé de lui et même raccompagné chez lui en oubliant que tu avais un frère tout ça parce qu'il t'indiffère ! Évidemment ! Railla l'ainé.

Sasuke ne dit rien, il savait que son frère avait raison mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait confirmé une telle absurdité.

Lui inquiet pour ce gamin ? Impossible !  
De plus s'il admettait être inquiet, il devrait se demander pourquoi, et ça il n'en avait aucune envie, il se contenta de soupirer.

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ce blondinet dont maman m'a parlé existait vraiment ! Continua Itachi.  
-Elle m'a demandé à quoi ressemblait mon nouvel amour et ne sachant que répondre j'ai décidé…  
-De décrire la première personne qui t'es venu à l'esprit.  
-Hun. Confirma le coach.  
-Et ça ne t'étonnes pas que ce soit lui qui te soit venu en tête ?  
-Qu'est ce que tu insinues ?  
-Et le fait de parler d'un amour impossible dû à une différence d'âge ne t'as pas surprit non plus ? Continua Itachi.  
-Où est ce que tu veux en venir ?  
-Je constate seulement…  
-C'est juste un sale gosse ! Intervint Sasuke  
-Hum, ça sent la dispute. Siffla Itachi.  
-Il est trop sensible. Répondit le cadet  
-Tu t'es encore comporté comme un bel enfoiré ?  
-Je n'ai fais que dire.  
-Que dire ?  
-Je ne le pensais pas ! Fini par avouer Sasuke  
-Mais tu l'as quand même dit et ça lui a fait de la peine.  
-Oui  
-Et comme tu es incapable de t'excuser…Itachi soupira.  
-Il m'a dit adieu. Souffla Sasuke.  
-Et ça t'a fait du mal.  
-Je…  
-Et après tout ça tu ne te poses toujours pas de question ! Sasuke tu es vraiment un handicapé des sentiments !  
-Qu'est ce que les sentiments viennent faire là dedans ?

Itachi soupira une nouvelle fois en servant à verre à son frère et lui.

-Tu le connais depuis longtemps ?  
-La semaine dernière. Répondit le cadet.  
-Seulement !  
-Hun.  
- Raconte-moi tout !  
-C'est juste  
-Oui oui je sais, juste un gamin !  
-C'est la nouvelle proie de Neji.  
-Neji ?  
-Il a essayé pendant quinze jour de l'avoir et ça n'a pas marché alors il m'a demandé de l'aide et c'est comme ça que je l'ai rencontré.  
-Il est à l'opposé de vos critères habituels.  
-Oui ! Mais va savoir pourquoi ce crétin plait à Neji !  
-Pas uniquement.  
-Itachi !  
-Du calme ! Je ne parlais pas de toi, j'ai bien saisi que tu ne le vois que comme un sale gamin, ne t'en fais pas ! Mais ce n'est pas l'avis de maman, Dei et Pain. Ni le mien d'ailleurs !  
-Il a quatorze ans !  
-Et ?  
-Et depuis quand tu t'intéresse aux mecs toi ?  
-Depuis que j'ai vu ton blondinet se trémousser. Répondit Itachi qui souhaitait provoquer son cadet.  
-Tu…Sasuke préféra ne rien dire, il était énervé et ne savait même pas pourquoi.  
-En plus il résiste apparemment très bien à ton charme donc je ne vois pas pourquoi nous ne tenterions pas notre chance ! Continua Itachi.  
-Tu as douze ans de plus que lui ! Et tu es hétéro !  
-Je ne fais pas une fixation sur l'âge contrairement à toi Sasuke ! Et puis au lycée j'ai eu quelques relations avec des mecs !  
-It  
-Je vais me coucher Sasuke, je bosse moi demain ! L'interrompit Itachi, heureux de le voir réagir à ses provocations.

Il quitta le petit salon, laissant son frère seul avec son exaspération et ses pensés confuses.

Sasuke se resservit un verre, avant de sortir machinalement son portable de sa poche.  
Il avait envie de l'appeler.

Naruto n'arrivait pas à dormir.  
Gaara était venu le chercher en moto et l'avait raccompagné jusqu'à chez lui, ce qui lui avait permit de rentre chez lui très vite.  
Il se savait chanceux d'avoir un meilleur ami aussi prévenant mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le roux serait bien plus heureux le plus loin possible de lui.  
Il soupira une fois encore et se tourna sur le dos, observant le plafond miteux de la minuscule pièce qui lui servait de chambre.  
Il ressassa encore une fois les événements de la nuit.

Que se serait-il passé, si Sasuke n'était pas intervenu ? Aurait-il céder à Kabuto ? Aurait-il couché avec cet homme qui le repoussait ? Aurait-il oublié son propre désir et bien être pour récupérer ce que l'argenté lui avait promit ?

Il connaissait la réponse, il savait bien qu'il se serait laissé faire, faisait même semblant d'apprécier. Ce n'aurait pas été la première fois de toute manière !

Qu'allait-il faire maintenant, sans les papiers dont _**IL**_ avait besoin ? Il savait que Scorpion serait en colère et que tout était de sa faute, qu'il leurs avaient fait perdre une superbe occasion. C'est douloureusement qu'il lui avait envoyé un message pour le prévenir de disparaitre et le mettre au courant de la situation actuelle, à savoir l'arrestation de Kabuto et l'échec de leur transaction.

Combien de temps allait-il devoir attendre avant de le revoir ? Combien de temps allait-il pouvoir rester ici avant de quitter cette ville à laquelle il s'habituait, ses amis auxquels il s'attachait et Sasuke.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais le brun était apparu clairement dans les personnes qu'il aurait du mal à laisser derrière lui.  
Il l'avait écouté, il s'était inquiété pour lui, l'avait sorti des griffes de Kabuto et même raccompagné. Le blond savait que l'intérêt du coach pour lui était feint et que la seule chose qu'il voulait était l'ajouter à ses victimes mais malgré ça il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir.  
Même si Sasuke s'était montré dur et blessant envers lui, même s'il ne voyait en lui qu'une proie, Naruto était persuadé que le brun était quelqu'un de bien, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de l'excitation à l'idée de le revoir pour lui rendre son blouson.

Il se leva rapidement et enfila la veste de Sasuke avant de retourner se coucher un petit sourire sur les lèvres.  
Il aimait le parfum du brun, cette odeur masculine et rassurante qui l'apaisait et lui donnait le sentiment d'être en sécurité. Personne ne lui avait jamais fait cet effet là à part Scorpion, et trop heureux de ressentir à nouveau ce doux sentiment il ne chercha pas à savoir pourquoi un simple blouson lui apportait autant de bien être.  
Il se rappela la colère du brun lorsqu'il avait apprit qu'il travaillait comme hôte, la violence avec laquelle il avait projeté et tapé Kabuto, la douceur avec laquelle il l'avait accompagné jusqu'à sa voiture et sa gêne lorsqu'il avait changé les stations de radios et il se mit à rire de plus en plus fort, seul dans la minuscule chambre sombre.  
Il fut interrompu dans son fou rire par son portable, c'était Sasuke !

Il l'appelait sûrement pour son blouson mais Naruto était tout de même heureux.

-Je te manquais déjà ! Lança t-il en décrochant.

Sasuke qui craignait la réaction du blond fut surprit de voir que ce dernier n'était plus fâché et qu'il avait apparemment oublié leur dispute de tout à l'heure. Il sourit malgré lui, heureux d'entendre la voix joyeuse de l'adolescent. Il répondit sur le même ton moqueur.

-Je voulais surtout m'assurer que tu ne sois pas en larme dans ton lit ! Gamin !  
-Oh donc tu t'inquiète pour moi !  
-Ma bonté me perdra.  
-Avoue que tu ne peux plus te passer de moi Sa-su-ke !  
-J'avoues. Murmura le brun

Naruto tressaillit, même s'il savait que Sasuke plaisantait, il avait été surprit par la voix douce et le ton sérieux qu'avait prit le coach. Pour cacher son émoi il changea de sujet.

-Tu appelles pour ton blouson ?

Sasuke était partagé entre soulagement et déception, il était soulagé que le blond ne cherche pas à comprendre son aveu mais déçu qu'il ne réagisse pas alors qu'il avait le sentiment d'avoir été sincère. Pourquoi avait-il dit une telle chose ?

-Sasuke ? Tu m'entends ?  
-Hun.  
-Je te demandais si tu appelais pour ton blouson.

Le blond fut soudainement prit d'une toux violente.

-Évidemment ! Répondit le brun plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulut.  
-Évidemment. Répéta le blond doucement sans masquer sa déception.  
-Naruto…Tenta de se rattraper le brun  
- Je te l'apporterais demain, on peut se donner rendez-vous. L'interrompit le blond dont la crise de toux s'intensifia.  
-Je vais passer le chercher. Proposa Sasuke, curieux de voir où vivait Naruto.  
-Non ! Dis moi où est je te l'apporter Il fut interrompu une nouvelle fois par la toux. Il lui semblait qu'il était plus difficile de respirer et une fumée qui lui brulait les yeux s'infiltrait dans son appartement.  
- Naruto ça va ?

Le blond se dirigea rapidement vers sa porte d'entrée et vit que tout l'appartement était plongé dans une épaisse fumée noire.

-Naruto qu'est ce qu'il se passe.  
-Je crois qu'il y a un souci avec mon appartement.  
-Ton appartement ? Mais je croyais que tu habitais une maison!  
-Sasuke ! Il y a le feu dans mon immeuble ! Hurla Naruto paniqué.  
- Est-ce que tu peux sortir ?

Sasuke était déjà sorti, prêt à monter dans sa voiture.

-Sasuke je vois presque plus rien !

Le brun entendait les cris paniqués des voisins de Naruto et il sentait que le blond était terrifié.

-Naruto où est ce que tu habite ? Demanda le brun qui avait comprit que l'adolescent lui avait menti  
-Vers la vielle ville, dans le quartier turc ! Il y a un grand immeuble délabré, le seul qui tienne debout dans le coin !

Naruto avait de plus en plus de mal à parler et surtout respirer, bousculé par les gens paniqués il lâcha son téléphone dans les escaliers et perdit le contact avec Sasuke qui se dirigeait à toute vitesse vers l'adresse que le blond lui avait indiqué.

Il était très inquiet, imaginer Naruto au milieu des flammes le terrorisé et les hurlements qu'il entendait par le biais du téléphone qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de raccrocher ne le rassuraient absolument pas.

**XxxxX**

S'il n'avait pas été aussi inquiet, Sasuke aurait été fou de rage, Naruto habitait à l'opposé du lieu où il l'avait déposé ! Il se sentait vexé et blessé par le fait que l'adolescent lui ait caché sa véritable adresse, mais lorsqu'il vit le chaos qui régnait dans le quartier il oublia bien vite sa colère. Naruto n'avait pas menti, il ne restait qu'un seul immeuble non détruit, mais cet immeuble s'était transformé en brasier. Les pompiers tentaient d'arrêter l'incendie pendant que les urgences prenaient en charge les blessés et que les badauds s'agglutinaient pour assister à la scène.

Le brun descendit de sa voiture pour tenter de se faufiler discrètement cherchant avec angoisse le blond des yeux. Il avait mal au ventre, son estomac était noué et son cœur battait la chamade, il ne trouvait pas Naruto et les pires scénarios s'échafaudaient dans son esprit.

Il chercha parmi les blessés, vers les ambulances, les pompiers mais aucune trace de l'adolescent.  
Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, une larme coula le long de ses joues, puis deux et rapidement il se trouva à pleurer comme un enfant hoquetant avec douleur, pour finir par se laisser tomber à genou, désespéré  
Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait si mal, mais la sensation de vide qui grandissait en lui et l'idée que le blond était peut être mort le faisait souffrir au point de l'empêcher de respirer.  
Naruto ne pouvait pas être mort, il avait quatorze ans, c'était un gosse ! Un enfant qui n'avait encore rien fait de sa vie et qui n'avait pas encore découvert le bonheur !

Un secouriste posa sa main sur l'épaule du brun qui sursauta.

-Monsieur est ce que ça va ?  
-Naruto. Murmura le brun  
-Vous cherchez quelqu'un ?

Sasuke se releva péniblement, avec la même douleur dans la poitrine, le secouriste qui avait l'habitude des traumatismes des proches de victimes n'abandonna pas.

-A quoi ressemble t-il monsieur, je peux peut être vous aider.  
-Il a quatorze ans, assez petit, blond, les yeux bleus  
-Oui je vois ! Il a été conduit à l'hôpital il y a environs une demi heure.  
-Quel hôpital ? Cria presque Sasuke.  
-St Catherine.

Le brun lâcha un merci et se précipita vers sa voiture ou il appela tout de suite son frère.

-Putain Sasuke ça a intérêt à être grave !  
-Naruto est à St Catherine, il faut que je puisse le voir !  
-A l'hôpital ? Mais toi où est ce que tu es ?  
-J'ai pas le temps Itachi ! Occupe-toi seulement de me faire entrer !  
-D'accord j'appellerai Tsunade en route ! J'arrive !

Il raccrocha pour ne pas laisser à son cadet l'occasion de refuser.  
Sasuke soupira avant d'accélérer brusquement.

**XxxxX**

_« -Naru il faut que je parte maintenant » _

Tout était sombre à présent, il n'arrivait plus à le voir, il avait disparu en un éclair, le laissant seul et vide.

-S'il te plait, ne pars pas ! Reste ! Murmura douloureusement Naruto avant de se mettre à pleurer.

Sasuke tressaillit en entendant le blond gémir, ce dernier dormait toujours mais semblait faire un mauvais rêve, il tenta de le rassurer.

-Naruto, ça va aller maintenant.  
-Reste. Supplia Naruto entre deux sanglots.

N'ayant pas l'habitude des gestes tendres, le brun attrapa maladroitement la main du blond et essuya délicatement ses larmes.  
L'adolescent réagi à la caresse et ouvrit les yeux lentement, s'habituant douloureusement à la lumière vive de sa chambre d'hôpital. Il tourna ensuite la tête vers la droite et tomba sur deux onyx où brillaient l'inquiétude et le soulagement.

-Sa..suke ?  
-Ça va ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

Le blond essaya de se relever, mais il n'avait plus de force, il se laissa retomber sur le lit.

-Attend. Murmura Sasuke. Je vais t'aider.

Une fois Naruto calé, le brun lui tendit un verre d'eau et s'assit près de lui, l'observant avec attention et une légère angoisse.

-Tu, tu es venu.  
-Évidemment ! Je n'allais pas aller me coucher alors que tu étais dans un immeuble en feu !  
-Merci.  
-Hun.  
-Je suis désolé, j'ai vraiment gâché ta soirée. Naruto baissa la tête gêné  
-Tu peux le dire ! Lâcha le brun avant de le regretter immédiatement.

Il voulu se rattraper mais un médecin fit son entrée, une blonde d'une quarantaine d'années à la poitrine imposante et l'air sévère qui s'adressa directement à Naruto.

-Ah je vois que tu es réveille ! Je t'avais bien dis de ne pas t'inquiéter Sasuke.  
-Je ne m'inquiétais pas ! Se défendit le brun sous le regard narquois de la blonde.

Le médecin ne fit pas de commentaire et se dirigea vers l'adolescent.

-Bonjour Naruto, je suis le docteur Senju mais tu peux m'appeler Tsunade, tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ?  
-Il y a eu un incendie dans mon immeuble.  
-Oui, tu as inhalé de la fumé mais rien de grave, si tu t'es évanoui je pense que ce n'est pas dû à ca. N'est ce pas ?  
-Je, je ne sais pas. Balbutia Naruto.  
-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda le brun.  
-Secret médical !  
-Tss !  
-Bon Naruto, ton pouls est excellent, tes pupilles sont parfaites et  
-Je peux partir alors ? L'interrompit le blond  
-Il faut que tu reste au moins une nuit en observation.  
-S'il vous plait, il faut que je sorte d'ici ! L'adolescent était paniqué.  
-Naruto calme toi ! Intervint le coach.  
-Sasuke s'il te plait ! Je ne peux pas rester ici ! Il était au bord des larmes.  
-Naruto, est ce que tu as un endroit où aller ? Sasuke m'a dit que tu vivais seul.  
-Il va venir chez moi !

Tout le monde se tourna vers le roux qui avait fait une entrée discrète.

-Gaa ! Gaa fait moi sortir ! Supplia le blond  
-Ne t'en fais pas Naru.  
-Et vous êtes ?  
-Sa famille. Répondit le roux sèchement avant de serrer le blond contre lui.  
-Tout à brûlé Gaa, tout. Murmura Naruto en éclatant en sanglots dans les bras de son ami.  
-Chut, Naru, ne t'en fais pas, je suis là. Le rassura Gaara.  
-La dernière enveloppe était là-bas et…Les sanglots empêchèrent le blond de continuer.

Le roux se détacha délicatement du blond et lui tendit une épaisse enveloppe.

-Gaa, non je…  
-Prends cette enveloppe si tu ne veux pas que je m'énerve !  
-Qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi ?  
-Je te retourne la question, monsieur je squatte dans un immeuble insalubre destiné à la démolition !  
-A la démolition ? Intervint Sasuke  
-Au fait qu'est ce qu'il fait là ? Demanda Gaara en jetant un regard méprisant au brun  
-Ey c'est moi qui t'ai prévenu gamin !  
-Il , je…Bégaya le blond.  
- Oublions-le ! Trancha le roux.  
-Ne me manque pas de respect ! Cria le brun  
-Je vous rappelle messieurs que vous êtes dans un hôpital ! Intervint Tsunade  
-Désolé. Grommela le roux.  
-Je suis désolée Naruto mais je ne peux pas te confier à ton ami.  
-Pourquoi ? Hurla le blond  
-Il est mineur !  
-Vous ne pouvez pas le retenir de force ! Gronda le roux  
-Je devrais appeler la police alors baisse d'un ton jeune homme !  
-Non ! Pas la police ! Supplia Naruto  
-Tu as bien des parents, de la famille ou un tuteur Naruto !  
-Tu l'as prévenu ? Demanda Gaara au blond.  
-Pas la peine.  
-Il pourrait…tenta le roux  
-Je vais bien ! Hurla le blond. Il n'y aucune raison qu'il prenne des risques inutilement.  
-De qui parlez-vous ? Demanda le brun agacé.  
-As-tu un adulte à prévenir alors ? Insista Tsunade  
-Non. Souffla le blond.  
-Je suis désolée mais je vais devoir prévenir les services sociaux.  
-Non ! Le blond se leva paniqué mais retomba aussitôt par terre.  
-Naru ! Gaara l'aida à se relever, aidé par le brun qui avait réagit aussi vite.  
- Je ne veux pas y retourner ! Je ne veux pas y retourner ! Répéta le blond les yeux dans le vague.  
- Il faut le prévenir Naru ! Essaya à nouveau le roux  
-Non, non je préfère encore mourir !  
-Naru…Le roux savait que Naruto était sérieux, et il fut prit d'une angoisse qu'il ne réussit pas à cacher.  
-Il suffit que je meurs…souffla le blond. Gaa tu ne le laisseras pas tombé hein ?  
-Tsunade je vais le prendre à la maison. Déclara le brun  
-Pardon ? Le roux était surprit et Naruto avait arrêté de gémir pour regarder le coach, ébahit par ce qu'il venait de dire.  
-Sasuke je ne peux…commença la blonde  
-Tsunade, il y a tout ce qu'il faut à la maison et maman sera ravie.  
-Je n'ai pas le droit de…  
-S'il te plait Tsunade, il te suffit juste d'oublier qu'il n'a pas de tuteur et de nous laisser sortir discrètement.  
-Sasuke, tu viens de dire « s'il te plait ».  
-Ais-je l'habitude d'être impoli ! Gronda le brun.  
-Non mais, tu ne demandes jamais de faveur et ne t'intéresse pas aux autres. Répondit Tsunade  
-Raison de plus pour accepter !  
-Mais Sasuke je ne peux pas habiter chez toi !  
-Pourquoi ? Demanda le coach  
-Mais enfin tu ne me connais pas et ta famille, et…  
-Je t'ai sauvé deux fois en une nuit.  
-Deux fois ? Demanda le roux en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Je, je t'expliquerais plus tard. Bégaya le blond, en baissa la tête. Et puis Sasuke ce sont les pompiers qui m'ont sorti du feu.  
-Bien si tu préfères les services sociaux…Le brun se dirigea vers la sortie.  
-Attends ! Cria l'adolescent. Tu es sûr que je ne vais pas gêner ?  
-On à déjà trois chiens, des poissons, et deux hyènes alors un chaton de plus ne devrait pas déranger.  
-Chaton ? Répéta Gaara  
-Ouai ! Ça pleure, gémit et ne pense qu'à manger et dormir ! Tenta de se justifier le brun qui regrettait sa nouvelle et soudaine spontanéité.  
-Muhn. Le roux était peu convaincu.  
-Sasuke tu ne va pas pouvoir l'héberger indéfiniment. Expliqua Tsunade  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça ! Je ne vais pas rester longtemps ! Deux semaines, au pire trois !  
-Hein ?

Sasuke n'avait pas pu se retenir, la déclaration du blond l'avait surprit et il s'en voulait de se sentir à ce point concerné par l'adolescent, mais même s'il ne voulait pas y penser, l'idée que Naruto parte bientôt l'effrayait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

-Et tu iras où ? Demanda Tsunade  
-Je retournerai vivre avec mon tuteur. Répondit le blond. Enfin. Ajouta t-il en souriant.  
- Sasuke, dépêche-toi d'emmener ton chaton avant que je change d'avis parce que je regrette déjà ma décision ! Lança le médecin en se dirigeant vers la porte.  
-Je m'habille ! Le blond joint l'acte à la parole.  
-Tu t'es fais prié mais tu n'attendais qu'une occasion de venir chez moi ! Le taquina Sasuke.  
-Dis plutôt que TU es ravie d'avoir une excuse pour m'avoir près de toi ! Lui répondit le blond sur le même ton.  
-L'espoir fait vivre !  
-Au fait Sasuke, surveille ton chaton car il a apparemment la mauvaise habitude de ne pas se nourrir ! Cria Tsunade avant de fermer la porte de la chambre.  
-Naru tu as encore sauté les repas ! Gronda Gaara  
-Sauté les repas ? Le brun été interloqué.  
-Non, non j'ai juste…Bégaya Naruto.  
-On en parlera à la maison ! Trancha le roux.  
-A la maison ? Répéta le brun.  
-Je te remercie de nous avoir aidé Sasuke mais maintenant on va se débrouiller.  
-Tu penses que je vais te laisser partir avec Naruto ?  
-Évidemment !  
-Tu te trompes ! Naruto va venir chez moi comme prévu avec Tsunade.  
-Pour qui est ce que tu te prends ? Le roux et le brun étaient prêts à venir aux mains  
-Gaa, je vais allez chez Sasuke.  
-Naru !  
-Tu sais que je préfère ne pas trop te mêler à ça, et puis ça ne va pas durer longtemps.  
-Mais enfin…  
-Il a prit sa décision. Ajouta le brun avec un rictus moqueur.  
-Ne te fâche pas Gaa s'il te plait. Supplia Naruto.  
-Appel moi au moindre problème. Murmura Gaara en embrassa le blond sur les lèvres. Et toi tiens toi à carreau ! Ajouta t-il en lançant un regard noir au brun.

Il quitta la chambre laissant Sasuke et Naruto seuls dans un silence gêné.

Le blond avait enfilé le pantalon de sport qu'il avait mis pour sortir de l'immeuble en feu, mais il n'osa pas enfiler le blouson du brun et resta donc torse nu.

-Tu comptes sortir à moitié nu ?  
-Je dormais quand l'incendie à prit, j'ai juste eu le temps de mettre ce pantalon.  
-Et tu as pensé à sauver mon blouson ?  
-Je, en fait…Évidemment !

Le brun sourit face à la moue de l'adolescent et lui tendit sa veste.

-Enfile ça, tu vas attraper la crève.  
-Merci. Naruto regarda Sasuke droit dans les yeux et lui offrit un immense sourire.  
-On, on ferait mieux de se dépêcher. Conclut se dernier troublé par le regard de l'adolescent.

Naruto rangea précautionneusement l'enveloppe que Gaara lui avait donnée dans l'une des poches du blouson et rejoignit Sasuke qui l'attendait dans le couloir.

-Tu allais encore partir sans moi ! Lança Itachi qui venait d'arriver  
-Tu es là. Répondit Sasuke  
-Je t'avais dis que je venais.  
-C'était inutile.  
-Je ne suis pas là pour toi mais pour Naru. Répondit l'ainé tout sourire. Tu va mieux ? Demanda t-il au blond rougissant.  
-Ne répond pas à ce pervers ! Cracha Sasuke en attrapant Naruto par le bras pour le tirer vers la sortie.  
-Où vous allez ? Demanda Itachi en les suivant.  
-A la maison ! Lança le cadet excédé !  
-Naru chéri va venir à la maison ?  
- Éloigne-toi ! Cria Sasuke.

Les patients et le personnel soignant eurent une pensée pour un adorable petit blond, tiré par un brun en colère et poursuivi par un second très entreprenant.

* * *

Musique : « E.T » by Katy Perry, « Closer » by nine inch nails, "Sexe" by Saez et "Sex baby sex" by Superbus


	3. Le coach partie 3 Avalanche

**Titre**: **Le Coach**  
**Genre:** Romance avec un soupçon d'angst voir de _Hurt/Comfort_ et d'humour.  
**Précisions supplémentaires:** C'est un UA (hors du monde Naruto) et les personnages sont totalement OOC (Leurs caractères sont donc différents de ceux qui leurs sont attribués dans l'œuvre originale.).  
**Pairing:** SasuNaru et un ?/Naru évoqué seulement (Je garde la surprise).  
**Raiting:** Je dirais entre M et Ma  
Warning : La différence d'âge (plutôt importante) et le jeune âge de Naruto dans cette histoire peut gêner voir choquer pour certain..  
**Résumé:** _"Sasuke faillit tomber de sa chaise et il remercia intérieurement grand père Uchiwa de lui avoir transmit le gène qui faisait de chaque homme de la famille un être en apparence impassible."_

* * *

_**Note 1 : Oui il sera en 4 partie !  
Note 2 : Pourquoi Brian ? Parce que j'adore Gad  
Note 3 : Pourquoi Iruka ? Parce qu'il est toujours si gentil…  
Notre 4 : Pour ce qui se passe à la fin c'est une première pour moi et je dois dire que je trouve ça à chier mais bon…  
Note 5 : Il est 2h39 du matin, j'en suis à deux jours sans sommeil alors ayez pitié !  
Note 6 : Désolée pour les fautes !**_

* * *

Le coach

partie 3

**Avalanche**

La maison, enfin !  
Sasuke soupira de soulagement, en ouvrant le portail automatique de la maison.  
Pendant tout le trajet, Itachi qui s'était invité de force dans sa voiture, laissant la sienne à l'hôpital, n'avait cessé de tripoter le pauvre Naruto qui se contentait de rire et de rougir sans opposer la moindre résistance.

Une fois dans le garage, le blond se précipita hors de la voiture, heureux de pouvoir échapper à l'ambiance électrique qui régnait entre les deux frères et aux marques d'affection débordantes d'Itachi.

Ils se dirigèrent en silence dans l'entrée du salon, Sasuke tirant Naruto pour l'éloigner le plus possible de son ainé.

-Naruto !

La mère du coach venait de le pousser sans ménagement pour se jeter sur le petit blond qui gigotait dans ses bras.

-Maman, qu'est ce que tu fais debout à presque six heure du matin ? Grogna Sasuke  
-Je n'allais pas aller me coucher avec ce qui vient de se passer !

Elle tira Naruto vers la cuisine et le fit asseoir.

-Mon pauvre enfant, qu'elle horrible nuit tu viens de passer !  
-Non, ça…ça va. Bégaya le blond  
-Itachi m'a dit que tu avais le ventre vide alors j'ai fais des gaufres ! Tu aimes les gaufres au moins ? Sinon je peux faire autre chose !  
-Apparemment tu sais déjà que Naruto va vivre ici. Soupira Sasuke  
-Je suis désolé de m'imposer comme ça, souffla le blond, je ne vais pas vous déranger longtemps.  
-Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Je suis ravie de t'avoir à la maison.  
-Maman adore recueillir les animaux perdus ! Ajouta le coach  
-Sasuke ! Comment peux-tu comparer Naruto à un animal ? S'indigna sa mère

Sasuke s'installa en soupirant après s'être servi un café noir, pendant que sa mère servait une montagne de gaufres devant l'adolescent ravi.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais encore là toi ? Demanda la maman au coach  
-Je bois mon café.  
-Tu attends quoi pour descendre un pull à Naruto ? Tu pense qu'il va rester avec ce blouson trop lourd ?  
-C'est bon, ça ne me gène pas. Intervint le blond  
-Il sera beaucoup mieux dans mes vêtements ! Ajouta Itachi tout sourire  
-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Aboya Sasuke  
-Je, je vous assure que…Tenta Naruto  
-Ranh, j'y vais ! Mes deux fils sont des incapables de toute manière ! Lança-t-elle en quittant la cuisine pour l'étage sous les soupirs exaspérés de ses enfants.

Naruto se concentra sur sa troisième gaufre qu'il engouffra à une vitesse hallucinante sous les yeux ébahis des deux bruns.

- Ne mange pas si vite tu va t'étouffer.  
-Sasuke laisse le manger tranquillement ! Intervint Itachi

Le coach se servit une deuxième tasse de café en lançant un regard noir à son ainé qui venait de se servir une gaufre.

-Tu m'as donné faim Naru chéri !  
-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu l'appelle « Naru chéri » ? Gronda Sasuke  
-C'est un surnom affectueux !  
-Vous vous connaissez à peine !  
-Ah mais je suis sûr qu'on va vite devenir très proche ! N'est ce pas Naru ?  
-Heu…oui, oui, sûrement. Balbutia le blond  
-Oh trop mignon ! Lança l'ainé avant de se jeter sur Naruto  
-Arrête de te frotter contre lui, râla Sasuke. Et toi ne te laisses pas tripoter sans rien faire !  
-Si je ne te connaissais pas si bien petit frère, je dirais que tu es jaloux.

Sasuke faillit s'étouffer avec son café, et ses joues prirent malgré lui une teinte rouge

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Je trouve juste cela inconvenant que tu te comporte ainsi avec un enfant !  
-Naru chéri tu ne trouves pas que mon frère est vraiment coincé sur le plan affectif ?  
-Oui, plutôt !  
-Je ne suis pas…Commença Sasuke  
-Pourtant quand il été petit il était très câlin, tu sais ! L'interrompit son ainé  
-Sérieusement ? S'étonna le blond  
-Oh ! Ne m'ignorez pas, tous les deux ! Gronda le coach  
-Et regarde le maintenant, il n'a plus de cœur ! Itachi avait prit un air tragique et une voix larmoyante.  
-Ah, je ne peux pas te laisser dire ça Itachi ! S'exclama Naruto à la grande surprise des deux frères.  
-Comment ça ? Demanda Itachi  
-Sasuke est quelqu'un de très gentil, souffla l'adolescent. Il s'est fait du souci pour moi, il m'a aidé quand j'avais des problèmes avec Kabuto et à l'hôpital, il va même m'héberger alors qu'il ne me connait pas…Peu de gens ferait la même chose.  
-Oh et tu ne penses pas qu'il a une idée derrière la tête ?  
-Itachi ! Cria son frère  
-Je, je sais que ton frère est un chasseur, et je sais que pour je ne sais qu'elle raison il veut m'ajouter à sa liste.

Le coach faillit une fois de plus s'étouffer avec son café, pendant que le blond continuait son explication comme si de rien n'était.

-Les chasseurs sont en apparence froids, distants, durs et même cruels parfois mais pour la plupart c'est juste un masque qu'ils revêtent pour leurs proies. Je suis persuadé qu'avec ta mère, toi et ses proches il se comporte très bien et que la personne que j'ai eu la chance de voir ce soir, celui qui n'a pas hésité à m'aider…et bien je suis sûr que c'est le vrai Sasuke.

Les deux frères avaient gardés le silence, Itachi était ravi de la réponse du blond et ne quittait pas des yeux son cadet qui était rouge tomate et qui malgré ses efforts pour garder un visage neutre semblait très ému par les propos de l'adolescent. Ce dernier, gêné de s'être ainsi aller, ajouta en souriant.

-Et puis s'il avait fait tout ça avec l'intention de coucher avec moi, il aurait enfreint pas mal de règles !  
-Pardon ? Demanda le coach surprit  
-Oh, tu ne suis pas ce genre de règles ? Je pensais que tous les chasseurs suivaient à peu près le même code.  
-Comment tu sais autant de choses sur nous ?

Le blond tritura ses doigts gêné, en baissant la tête mais fut sauvé par le retour de la mère du coach.

-Tiens, Naruto enfile ce pull pour finir de déjeuner, j'ai posé le reste sur le lit de Sasuke pour après ta douche.  
-Merci beaucoup madame.  
-Ah, pas de madame entre nous ! Appelle moi Mikoto.  
-Bien, Mikoto.

Il se leva et sans gêne particulière, ôta le blouson de Sasuke pour se retrouver torse nu dans la cuisine.

-Oh quel beau tatouage ! S'exclama Mikoto en lui touchant le ventre. C'est un soleil ?  
- Oui.  
-Tournes toi que je te regarde !  
-Maman qu'est ce que tu…Tenta Sasuke  
-Oh et celui là ? L'interrompit sa mère, sans lui prêter attention  
-C'est un scorpion.  
-Un scorpion ? Tiqua le coach. Pourquoi un scorpion ?  
-Parce que…balbutia le blond  
-Un rapport avec le scorpion dont tu as parlé avec Kabuto ?  
-Mais qui t'as fait ces horribles traces ? Demanda Mikoto horrifié par les marques sur le bas des reins de Naruto qu'elle venait de remarquer.  
-Qu'elles traces ? Demanda Sasuke en se levant rapidement pour regarder ce qui avait choqué sa mère.  
-C'est rien !

Naruto enfila rapidement, le pull bleu marine que lui avait donné Mikoto et se rassit avant de se jeter sur autre gaufre.

-Elles sont vraiment délicieuses !  
-Naruto, je t'ais posé une question !  
-Sasuke laisse le déjeuner en paix ! Gronda sa mère qui ne voulait pas brusquer le blond  
-Si tu ne veux pas qu'on t'en parle ne te déshabille pas si facilement en public ! Cracha le coach  
-Naru chéri tu sais que ce bleu te va à merveille ! Lança Itachi tout sourire pour changer de sujet.  
-Mer, merci. Répondit le blond qui rougissait sous le regard insistant de l'ainé.  
-Qu'est ce que c'est que ce pull? Râla Sasuke. Il a les épaules complètement nues, et on voit une partie de son torse !  
-Il est beaucoup plus petit et svelte que toi, c'est normal ! Répondit Mikoto  
-Fallait lui donner un pull à toi !  
-Ne dis pas de bêtises Sasuke, intervint Itachi, il est superbe comme ça, ça me donne envie de le manger !  
- Concentre-toi sur ta gaufre ! Cracha le cadet

L'adolescent soupira, soulagé que l'on n'insiste pas plus sur ces cicatrices. Il n'en avait pas honte et ne cherchait pas vraiment à les cacher, mais devoir en parler à Sasuke le mettait étrangement mal à l'aise.

-Ne fais pas attention, Naruto, tu es très beau ! Intervint Mikoto qui pensait que le soupir du blond était dû à l'attitude de son cadet.  
-Il ne pourra pas aller en cours comme ça ! Ajouta Sasuke sur le même ton énervé.  
-Tu crois ? Demanda Mikoto  
-Ne vous en faites pas, ça va aller. Souffla le blond  
-Tu comptes vraiment sortir dans cette tenue ? Hurla presque Sasuke  
-Ce n'est peut être pas très élégant mais je m'en fou. Répondit Naruto  
-Mais ce n'est pas le problème ! Cria le coach  
-Quoi alors ?  
-Tu me le demandes ?  
-Mais oui ! Cria à son tour le blond. Quel est le problème avec ces fringues ?  
-Naru chéri, disons que Sasuke n'a pas envie que d'autres personnes voient son cher et tendre dans cette tenue.  
-Itachi, ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Si cet abruti a envie de s'exhiber, qu'il le fasse ! Mais qu'il ne vienne pas se plaindre s'il tombe sur un autre Kabuto !  
-Sasuke ça suffit maintenant ! S'énerva Mikoto. Il faut vraiment que tu apprennes à exprimer tes sentiments de manière plus douce mon chéri.  
-Sentiments ? Mais qui parle de sentiments ? J'ai juste eu pitié d'un sale gosse inconscient !  
-Sasuke ! Intervint Itachi  
-Ca va, c'est bon, souffla l'adolescent, je n'ai qu'une heure de français cet après-midi, au pire je sécherais. Gaa va m'amener des fringues de toute manière, le problème sera vite résolu.  
-Tu devrais dormir un peu Naruto. Lui conseilla Mikoto  
-Aller, viens Naru chéri, je vais te montrer notre chambre.  
-Comment ça _« votre »_ chambre ? Demanda Sasuke  
-Naruto va partager la chambre d'Itachi. Répondit simplement Mikoto  
-Et les chambres d'amis ?  
-Je suis en train de les repeindre.  
-Les repeindre ? S'étonna le coach.  
-Exactement.  
-Mais tout à l'heure elles étaient encore disponibles.  
-Et bien ça m'a pris d'un coup !  
-Au alentour de 4 heures du matin ?  
-Tout à fait !

Sasuke soupira, en se massant les tempes, il savait que s'était encore un sale coup de sa mère pour le forcer à dormir avec Naruto.

-Et pourquoi c'est avec Itachi que Naruto doit dormir ? Demanda t-il  
-Et bien parce que je ne voudrais pas t'imposer un _« sale gosse inconscient »_  
-Naru chéri et moi on va très bien s'entendre ! J'ai toujours voulu avoir quelqu'un à serrer fort la nuit ! Ajouta Itachi en souriant à son frère.  
-Je, je bouge beaucoup quand je dors. Souffla le blond  
-On bougera à deux alors !  
-Itachi qu'est ce que c'est que ce genre de propos pervers ? Gronda Sasuke  
-Naru chéri si on allait chercher un peu plus d'intimité en haut ?  
-Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! Hurla Sasuke en arrachant la main du blond de celle de son frère. Comme si je pouvais l'abandonner avec toi !

Il tira à sa suite Naruto qui ne comprenait plus rien aux réactions du coach sous les regards ravis de Mikoto et Itachi.

-C'est vraiment trop facile. S'exclama l'ainé  
-C'est parce qu'on forme une super équipe ! Ajouta Mikoto

**XxxxX**

Arrivé devant sa chambre, Sasuke s'arrêta une seconde, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi il avait encore réagit si vite. Depuis que Naruto était entré dans sa vie, il avait tendance à se laisser aller, il perdait de son calme et son impassibilité laissant ses émotions prendre le dessus, mais le pire c'est que ça ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça.

Le blond inquiété par l'attitude du brun le sorti de ses pensées.

-Sasuke ? Ca va ?

Le coach tourna légèrement la tête pour tomber à nouveau dans le regard bleu de l'adolescent, une fois encore il chercha à savoir quelle était la couleur exacte de ces deux pierres précieuses qui le déstabilisaient.

-Ça va, je suis juste un peu crevé. Répondit-il en ouvrant la porte, se poussant pour que Naruto entre.  
-Je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute si tu n'as pas pu dormir.  
-Mais non, j'ai des partiels en ce moment, je n'aurais pas dormi de toute manière.

Loin d'être rassuré, Naruto parut horrifié.

-C'est encore pire ! Tu dois réviser et je…  
-Naruto calme toi !  
-D'ac…d'accord  
-Va plutôt dormir un peu.

Sasuke s'installa à son bureau, prêt à s'attaquer à la longue pile de travail qu'il avait prévu de finir la nuit dernière. Il s'étira avant de se retourner pour tomber sur Naruto qui venait d'ôter son pantalon de sport, le pull du coach ressemblait à une robe sur lui, lui arrivant aux genoux, dénudant ses épaules, une partie de son dos et son torse.

Comment ce gamin pouvait lui faire autant d'effet ?

Lui que seule la virilité attirait ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ce corps frêle qui se mouvait devant lui, il était subjugué par la peau hâlée de l'adolescent, son torse où les muscles commençaient à se dessiner et par ses jambes fines qu'il voyait pour la première fois.

Naruto qui venait de remarquer que le coach l'observait avec attention, s'arrêta pour le regarder inquiet, il n'avait encore jamais vu le brun avec un air si sérieux, il semblait totalement absorbé par ses pensés. Le blond s'avança vers Sasuke qui sortit de sa torpeur lorsque le visage de l'adolescent se rapprocha du sien.

-Sasuke ça va ?

Le brun profita de la proximité pour se concentrer sur le visage du blond, observant avec minutie les trois fines cicatrices présentes sur chacune de ses joues comme une moustache de chat, ses traits fins et harmonieux, ses lèvres charnues et sensuelles et son adorable petit nez pour finir par se perdre de nouveau dans son regard bleu profond.  
Naruto passa sa main devant les yeux du brun qui sourit face à l'attitude du plus jeune.

-Sasuke tu me fais peur !

Le coach revenant à la réalité se leva brusquement, en ébouriffant les cheveux du blond.

-Qu'est ce que tu attends pour dormir ?  
-J'allais le faire quand j'ai vu que tu me dévorais des yeux !  
-Je me demandais juste si tu avais vraiment quatorze ans.  
-Pardon ?  
-Physiquement on t'en donnerait plutôt dix ! Tu es sûr de ne pas avoir des problèmes de croissance ?  
-Je suis parfaitement bien développé ! Hurla l'adolescent vexé.

Il roula son pantalon en boule pour s'en servir comme oreiller, en s'allongeant sur le sol.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Demanda le brun  
-Je dors !  
-Sur le sol ?  
-Tu n'as pas de canapé !

Le brun soupira, en se massant les tempes, sentant sa migraine empirer.

-Ne fais pas l'idiot, va sur le lit !

Naruto se releva brusquement

-Sur ton lit ? Demanda t-il d'une petite voix  
-Aller debout !  
-Je devrais peut être allé me doucher avant parce que…

Le brun ne le laissa pas terminer, il se pencha pour le soulever.

-Sasuke qu'est ce que tu fais ? Laisses moi !

Le coach ouvrit d'une main son lit et lâche Naruto qui cessa de se débattre, troublé par la proximité du brun qui était resté au-dessus de lui, les deux mains de chaque côté de son corps.

-Sa-su-ke ? Souffla le blond

Le brun avançait dangereusement vers la bouche de l'adolescent dont le rythme cardiaque s'emballait. Alors qu'il pouvait presque frôler les lèvres du blond, Sasuke lui sourit et s'éloigna rapidement.

-Désolé de briser tes rêves, gamin !  
-Idiot ! Lança Naruto avant de s'enrouler dans la couette, soucieux de cacher ses rougeurs et calmer son cœur.

Sasuke quand à lui s'enferma dans la salle de bain, ouvrit le robinet avant de se laisser glisser contre la baignoire en se tenant la tête.  
Que lui arrivait-il ?  
Il avait faillit l'embrasser ! Il avait faillit embrasser un enfant !

Pourquoi se sentait-il inexorablement attiré par Naruto ? Il avait beau se raisonner, il lui était de plus en plus difficile de se retenir de lui sauter dessus.

C'était la fatigue, juste la fatigue !  
Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, très mal les précédentes et il était en manque, voilà ce qui expliquait l'effet que lui faisait Naruto ! Après une bonne nuit de sommeil et une partie de jambes en l'air tout irait à nouveau normalement.

Il se déshabilla rapidement et s'installa avec plaisir dans l'eau chaude de la baignoire, fermant les yeux pour chercher à se concentrer sur autre chose que l'adorable petit blond qui dormait dans son lit.

De son côté, Naruto n'arrivait pas à chasser de son esprit le visage du brun au-dessus de lui, il était persuadé que Sasuke allait l'embrasser, et il était surprit de se sentir déçu qu'il ne l'ait pas fait.  
Il jeta rageusement la couette loin de lui en soupirant.

Pourquoi voulait-il que Sasuke l'embrasse ?  
Était-il stupide au point d'être attiré par ce beau parleur ? Un chasseur qui ne voyait en lui qu'une victime de plus à accrocher à son palmarès ?

Il s'allongea sur le dos en prenant un oreiller pour se cacher le visage, comme ci ce simple geste suffirait à lui vider la tête.

Il n'avait pas vu scorpion depuis longtemps, peut être était-ce la raison du soudain éveil de ses hormones ?

Évidemment le physique de Sasuke y était aussi pour beaucoup, Naruto ne pouvait cacher qu'il le trouvait extrêmement séduisant et attirant mais il préférerait que le coach ne s'en rende pas compte.  
Il était hors de question qu'il succombe au brun !

Il ne voulait pas être une proie de plus dans une liste sans fin et surtout il ne voulait pas être infidèle !

-Jamais ! Lâcha-t-il en se relevant dans le lit.

Il s'ébouriffa rageusement les cheveux, avant de laisser ses larmes couler, il ne devait pas se laisser déconcentrer par des choses si futiles alors qu'il était loin d'avoir régler ses problèmes personnels.

Comment allait-il réussir sa vie de rêve auprès de celui qu'il aimait s'il arrêtait de se battre pour un peu de bon temps avec Sasuke ?

Il serra très fort son pendentif, et enfonça son visage contre l'oreiller, se cachant sous la couette pour étouffer ses pleurs.

Sasuke se sentit à nouveau détendu, allongé dans l'eau chaude, au calme, loin de tout stress, il soupira de plaisir avant d'ouvrir lentement les yeux.  
Il ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur Naruto, debout près de la baignoire, le dévorant des yeux.

-Naruto mais qu'est ce que…j'avais fermé la porte à clé !

L'adolescent ne répondit pas, il se contenta de sourire malicieusement avant d'entrer dans la baignoire, toujours vêtu de son pull marine.

-Si tu veux te laver, attends au moins que je. Tenta le brun

Naruto se plongea dans l'eau et avança à quatre pattes entre les cuisses du coach pour venir poser son doigt sur ses lèvres, lui intimant l'ordre de se taire. Le cœur du brun s'emballa et il ne pût retenir un frisson lorsque le blond lui caressa lentement le visage, avant de poser délicatement sa bouche sur la sienne. Sasuke voulu approfondir le baiser, mais le plus jeune avait déjà ôté ses lèvres qui se baladaient sensuellement sur la nuque du brun pendant que l'une de ses mains se perdait sur son torse.  
Le coach dont l'entre jambe s'était réveillé passa sa main sous le pull du blond, caressant fiévreusement la peau de ce dernier, cherchant à le plaquer contre son torse.  
Naruto ne se laissa pas faire, il s'éloigna un peu, plantant ses yeux dans les onyx du brun, passant sensuellement sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de prendre brusquement en main le sexe du coach qui gémit de plaisir, étouffant son hoquet de surprise.  
Le blond entama un lent va et viens sur la verge du brun, tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux, jouant avec sa langue de manière provocante, augmentant ainsi l'excitation de ce dernier.

-Naruto, il …OH !

Sasuke se releva brusquement, il avait ouvert le robinet avec son pied, recevant ainsi une eau très froide sur le corps, ce qui avait eu le mérite de le réveiller.

Le brun pesta en se levant, et voyant l'état dans lequel il était, choisit de se rincer à l'eau glacé afin de reprendre ses esprits.  
Il serra les dents, se maudissant d'avoir fantasmé sur l'adolescent, avant de sortir rapidement de la baignoire.

Jamais il n'avait rêvé de quelqu'un qu'il connaissait !  
Dans tous ses rêves érotiques l'objet de ses fantasmes était un inconnu, présents dans le seul but d'assouvir ses pulsions, mais cette fois ci c'était différent.

Il se sécha rageusement, enroula la serviette autour de sa taille et sorti de la salle de bain, espérant ne pas rougir devant Naruto.

Heureusement celui-ci dormait profondément, il avait dû lutter pour trouver le sommeil, car le lit était totalement défait, ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens et l'un de ses bras était sorti du pull, dénudant presque totalement son torse.  
Sasuke s'avança doucement et s'assit sur le bord du lit en veillant à ne pas le réveiller, il le trouvait superbe, allongé dans son pull marine qui tranchait avec le blanc du lit, mettant en valeur sa peau hâlée. Il s'arrêta un instant sur la cicatrice qui ornait sa poitrine, il avait déjà eu l'occasion de la voir dans le bureau qu'occupait Kabuto puis au petit déjeuner, c'était certainement le résultat d'un acte chirurgical, mais il avait préféré ne rien demander au blond, par peur de lui rappeler de mauvais souvenir. De plus il était plus préoccupé par les traces dans le bas de ses reins qu'il n'avait pas pu voir mais qui avait choquées sa mère.

D'où venaient-elles et pourquoi Naruto avait refusé de les lui montrer ?

Le blond murmura dans son sommeil, mais même en se rapprochant, Sasuke ne pu saisir ce qu'il disait, il se contenta donc de l'observer en silence, cherchant à comprendre ce qui le fascinait autant en lui.  
Il semblait fragile, prêt à se briser au moindre choc et Sasuke eu envie de le serrer contre lui pour le protéger de tout danger. En dehors de sa mère, il n'avait jamais eu envie de prendre soin de quelqu'un, c'était une première pour lui et ces nouveaux sentiments le troublaient au plus haut point.  
Il dégagea le visage de l'adolescent en enlevant les quelques mèches qui cachaient ses yeux, pour finir par passer tendrement sa main dans la chevelure de l'adolescent qui dormait paisiblement.  
En déplaçant sa main il sentit que l'oreiller était mouillé et comprit rapidement que Naruto avait pleuré.  
Une fois de plus il se sentit triste et impuissant face à la détresse du blond que ce dernier ne voulait pas partager avec lui. Il voulait découvrir tous les secrets de l'adolescent, pourquoi il vivait seul, d'où venaient ces traces sur son corps, qui était ce « scorpion » et ce qu'il représentait pour Naruto. Les questions se bousculaient et frustraient encore plus le brun, qui observait le blond, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire pour l'aider.

-Pourquoi tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Murmura t-il avant de se diriger vers sa penderie.

Il enfila rapidement un pantalon de lin et un tee-shirt avant de s'installer à son bureau.

**XxxxX**

Sasuke n'avait pas quitté son bureau depuis plus de deux heures, il se sentait étrangement bien, détendu, voir apaisé et les nombreux sujets à réviser lui semblaient encore plus facile que d'ordinaire. Sa tranquillité fût troublée par deux coups secs et rapides à la porte.

Qu'est ce que Itachi pouvait bien lui vouloir ?

Il l'invita d'une voix agacée à entrer et à sa grande surprise ce dernier n'était pas seul, Gaara l'accompagnait et tous deux avaient les bras chargés de sacs et de paquets, le roux tirait même une valise.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda-t-il  
-J'ai amené quelques affaires pour Naru. Répondit Gaara en déposant les sacs dans la chambre du brun sans aucune gêne.  
-Quelques ? S'exclama le coach en voyant les nombreux paquets qui avaient envahis sa chambre.

Le roux ne lui répondit même pas, il s'assit sur le bord du lit et embrassa Naruto sur le front.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi il est à moitié nu ?  
-Sasuke ne me dit pas que tu as déjà abusé de lui? Le taquina Itachi qui s'était appuyé contre l'armoire de ce dernier.  
-Ne dites pas n'importe quoi !

Gaara lui lança un regard furieux avant de prendre la main du blond qui dormait toujours profondément.

- Ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu dormir si paisiblement.  
-Vous devez être très proches. Lança Itachi  
-Hun. Se contenta de répondre le roux  
-Je veux dire, tu viens de dévaliser les magasins pour lui, tu voulais qu'il vienne avec toi à l'hôpital et tu as vraiment l'air très inquiet à son sujet.  
-Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? Demanda Sasuke qui espérait en apprendre plus sur le blond.

Gaara embrassa tendrement la main de l'adolescent.

-Quand j'étais petit, j'avais une santé très fragile, je ne pouvais pas courir, crier trop fort, faire des efforts intenses, je ne pouvais même pas chanter trop longtemps ! Évidemment, je n'avais pas d'ami, personne ne voulait de quelqu'un qui passait tout son temps assit dans un coin, du coup j'étais toujours seul. Nous étions tous orphelins mais les autres se soutenaient, s'entraidaient alors que moi j'étais invisible, oublié même par les adultes qui devaient prendre soin de nous.  
-Naruto non plus n'a pas de parents ? Demanda Sasuke  
-Ils sont mort quand il avait cinq ans, il a été trimbalé chez tous les membres de sa soi-disant famille avant d'être abandonné à l'orphelinat où je vivais.

Sasuke se leva pour se rapprocher de Gaara et du blond, il comprenait une petite partie de la tristesse qui habitait le regard de l'adolescent.

-Naruto est tout de suite venu vers moi, j'observais une fois de plus les autres s'amusaient de loin, ressassant mes idée noires lorsqu'il est apparu avec son immense sourire et ses grands yeux bleus pétillants. Je me demandais comment il pouvait être si heureux alors qu'il venait de perdre ses parent, ce n'est que plus tard que j'ai compris que ce n'était qu'une façade.

Il caressa doucement le visage de l'adolescent.

-Vous êtes donc devenus amis ? Demanda Itachi  
-Au début je n'ai pas vraiment étais sympa, persuadé qu'il se lasserait de moi je n'ai pas voulu le laisser se faire une place dans ma vie, mais Naruto n'abandonne pas si facilement !  
-Ca ne m'étonne pas ! Commenta le coach avec tendresse  
-Avec lui j'avais le sentiment d'être un enfant normal, il se débrouillait toujours pour que d'une manière ou d'une autre je puisse profiter des activités qui étaient proposées aux autres, que ce soit de la natation ou du vélo, je participer sans avoir à fournir le moindre effort, Naru se chargeait de tout ! Mais le plus important c'est que j'avais enfin le sentiment d'être aimé et soutenu, d'avoir de l'importance pour quelqu'un, je savais qu'il ne me laisserait jamais tomber.  
-Mais vous n'êtes pas censé pouvoir rester à l'orphelinat jusqu'à vos dix-huit ans ? Questionna Itachi  
-Quand j'ai eu douze ans, j'ai été adopté par un homme qui avait apparemment été très amoureux de ma mère et Naru n'a pas voulu venir avec moi.  
-Mais pourquoi ? S'exclama le coach  
-Parce qu'il y avait quelqu'un qu'il refusait de quitter.  
-Qui ?  
-Au début j'avais vraiment peur, mon père adoptif était un mafieux, une sorte de parrain et je pensais que ma vie allait être un enfer et que jamais je ne reverrais Naru.  
-Tu pensais l'abandonner ? Cria le brun qui était agacé par le fait que le roux ne réponde pas à sa précédente question.  
-Sasuke, tu va le réveiller ! Intervint Itachi

Le roux toussota, visiblement gêné.

-En fait, mon père a été vraiment bon pour moi, j'ai pu aller voir Naru tous les jours, essayant tant bien que mal de le convaincre de venir avec moi. Pour être honnête j'avais le sentiment qu'il ne m'aimait plus comme avant, qu'il se fichait un peu d'être séparé de moi, que seul Scorpion comptait pour lui.  
-Encore ce scorpion ! S'exclama le brun  
-Et qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Itachi qui sentait la tristesse du roux.  
-J'ai arrêté d'aller voir, espérant qu'il reviendrait vers moi, qu'il se sentirait seul, je voulais le punir en quelque sorte. Je lui ai dis des choses affreuses et lui n'a pas réagit, je pensais l'avoir perdu pour de bon alors je me suis laissé aller, ne prenant plus mes médicaments, me nourrissant mal, jusqu'à ce que je tombe très malade.

Il passa un doigt le long de la cicatrice du blond.

-Je me suis retrouvé à l'hôpital, branché à des tonnes de machines plus effrayantes les unes que les autres, attendant une mort certaine, m'apitoyant pathétiquement sur mon sort.  
-Tu étais très malade, ça n'a rien de pathétique. Le consola Itachi.  
-J'avais besoin de deux transplantations, mais on ne trouvait pas de donneur et les listes d'attentes sont sans fin, même en passant par le marché noir mon père ne trouvait pas !  
-Mais tu es encore en vie…Lâcha l'ainé.  
-Normalement il faut être majeur et être de la famille ou avoir vécu au minimum deux ans avec le patient pour pouvoir lui faire don d'un organe, sinon on enfreint la loi de bioéthique, mais avec un père mafieux et un meilleur ami incroyablement têtu…  
-Naruto t'a donné un organe ? Demanda Sasuke  
-Un rein, puis un bout de poumon.  
-De poumon ? S'exclama le coach  
-C'est une opération très rare, qui peut être très dangereuse, mais Naru n'a pas hésité une seconde ! Depuis il a souvent des problèmes respiratoires et les médecins pensent qu'il a sûrement diminué son espérance de vie, vu qu'à la base il avait déjà quelques problème avec ses poumons.  
-Mais comment des médecins peuvent prélever un bout de poumon et un rein à un gamin qui en plus est déjà fragile à la base ? S'énerva Sasuke  
-Je n'étais pas au courant ! Je ne savais pas que c'était lui le donneur, je ne l'ai appris qu'à la fin !  
-C'est inadmissible ! Tu penses que lui acheter des fringues va tout effacer ?  
-Sasuke calme toi ! Tu ne vois pas qu'il se sent assez mal comme ça ? Intervint Itachi

Le coach soupira avant de prendre une cigarette dans le premier tiroir de son bureau, Gaara se laissa glisser au sol, appuyant son dos contre le matelas.

-Je me fous de ce que tu penses ! Naruto n'a personne d'autre que moi, je dois prendre soin de lui et le protéger ! Toi tu n'es personne, si je t'ai raconté ça c'est juste pour que tu comprennes à quel point il m'est précieux !

Il se leva brusquement, embrassa Naruto sur les lèvres et sortis précipitamment de la chambre du brun.

-Je repasserais quand il sera réveillé !

Sasuke ne broncha pas, il était hors de lui et son frère préféra ne pas lui faire de remarques pour l'instant, il se concentra sur le blond qui n'avait pas bronché.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'il se sent en sécurité mais il dort vraiment profondément.  
-Lui ? Le protéger ? Tss…Marmonna le coach sans prêter attention à son frère qui oscillait entre rire et agacement.  
-Je vais me faire un café !

Sasuke sortit de sa chambre avant de revenir, pour entrainer son frère avec lui.

-Toi tu viens avec moi !  
-C'est pas possible d'être aussi jaloux ! Ricana Itachi

Le cadet ne répondit rien, se contentant de jeter un regard noir à son ainé, mort de rire dans les escaliers.

**XxxxX**

Naruto se réveilla doucement, il s'étira en baillant, se frotta les yeux et s'assit sur le bord du lit en remettant son bras droit dans la manche du pull du brun.  
Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il dormirait aussi bien !  
Alors qu'il pleurait, l'odeur de Sasuke, son parfum viril et rassurant l'avait apaisé et sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était endormi.

Il se sentait bien dans la chambre du brun, il se sentait en sécurité, ses craintes s'effaçaient quelques instants, lui permettant de profiter d'instants d'insouciance et de bien être.  
Ça n'allait pas durer, il le savait, mais il devait bien pouvoir profiter un peu de ces sensations avant de retourner à la dure réalité.

Il caressa un instant son pendentif avant de se lever avec entrain, il remarqua bien vite les nombreux paquets qui jonchaient le sol et su tout de suite que Gaara était passé. Depuis le temps qu'il cherchait à l'emmener faire les boutiques, il avait d'une certaine manière réussit ! Il sourit, et entreprit de tout ranger dans la valise que son meilleur ami avait prévue pour libérer la chambre de Sasuke. Il lui causait déjà bien assez de soucis comme ça, il n'allait pas en plus empiéter sur son espace vital ! Il devait prendre le moins de place possible, et se faire comme à son habitude tout petit !

Il ouvrit la grande valise, l'attira près de lui et s'agenouilla pour déballer et ranger les vêtements offerts par Gaara. Il sourit en pensant à son meilleur ami, se remémorant les nombreux bons moments qu'ils avaient partagés mais aussi les mauvaises périodes où le roux avait été à ses côtés.

Toutes les fois où il devait se séparer de Scorpion, Gaara était là pour lui remonter le moral et le soutenir, quand il avait besoin de parler il était là pour l'écouter, peu importe ce dont il avait besoin, son meilleur ami se débrouillait toujours pour qu'il puisse l'avoir. Voilà pourquoi avec les années, il avait commencé à lui cacher certaines choses, ne voulant pas que ce dernier redevienne dépendant des relations mafieuses de son père ou pire encore soit entrainé dans ses problèmes.

Est-ce qu'il pourrait bientôt retourner à une vie normale ?

Certain rêvaient d'actions et d'aventure, lui ne voulait qu'une vie simple, une routine tranquille où il pourrait vivre à jamais avec l'homme qu'il aimait et son meilleur ami. S'il supportait toutes ces choses c'était dans ce but là et aujourd'hui il avait le sentiment d'être à des années lumières de réaliser son rêve. Il avait tout fait rater avec Kabuto, n'avait pas pu voir Scorpion et son logement avait brûlé. Il voulait le voir, là maintenant, se blottir dans ses bras, respirer son parfum, l'embrasser et lui demander s'il lui pardonnait, s'il l'aimait encore. Il ne supportait plus cette distance, cette peur de le voir mourir ou disparaitre, de le voir se lasser ou se fâcher au point de ne plus vouloir de lui.

A cet instant précis, que faisait-il ? Avec quel homme ou quelle femme couchait-il ? Pensait-il encore à lui ? Ses larmes recommencèrent à couler et sans s'en rendre compte il se mit comme à son habitude à chanter.

Sasuke en était à son troisième café et quatrième cigarette, Itachi avait préféré le laisser seul un moment, éloignant Deidara et Pain de la maison pour ne pas qu'ils subissent les foudres de son cadet. Le coach n'arrivait pas à se calmer, il détestait ce Gaara et le ton avec lequel il lui avait parlé ! Comment avait-il osé dire qu'il n'était personne ? Il ne supportait pas l'idée que Naruto puisse le considérer de cette manière ! Mais dans le fond qui était-il pour lui ?

-Ranh, je deviens dingue !  
-Toujours là petit frère ?  
-Hun  
-Tu as vraiment une sale tête !  
- Je ne supporte pas ce type !  
-Gaara ? Il est plutôt sympa je trouve.  
-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !  
-Il est certes un peu bizarre mais…  
-C'est quoi cette façon de couver Naruto ? De passer son temps à le caresser ou l'embrasser ?  
-Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu sois aussi jaloux !  
-Je ne suis pas jaloux ! Je trouve juste ça malsain ! Un ami ne fait pas se genre de chose !  
-Il est peut être amoureux. Lança Itachi en guettant la réaction de son frère  
-Tu crois ? Le salaud ! Et il ose se faire passer pour son meilleur ami ? Il faut que je règle cette histoire !  
-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Sasuke, tu m'inquiètes quand tu fais cette tête là.  
-J'ai toujours su qu'il était louche ! Pourquoi Naruto est entouré de mecs bizarres ?  
-Tu n'as pas l'impression que s'ils sont louches à tes yeux c'est parce qu'ils sont proches de lui ?  
-Comment ça ?  
-Je sens qu'il va vraiment falloir que je t'aide à ouvrir les yeux ! Soupira Itachi  
-Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir.  
-C'est justement ça le problème !  
-Hun ?  
-Pourquoi tu as foncé chez Naruto cette nuit ?  
-On était au téléphone et il m'a dit que son appartement prenait feu !  
-Qui a appelé qui ?  
-On s'en fou !  
-Sasuke.  
-Je l'ai appelé, après notre discussion.

Sasuke se leva pour se faire un autre café et échapper au regard moqueur de son frère.

-Tu as ressenti quoi quand tu l'as imaginé dans un immeuble en feu ?  
-J'étais mort de peur ! Répondit spontanément Sasuke avant de se reprendre. Non ne fais pas cette tête là ! Ce n'est absolument pas ce que tu crois !  
-Je n'ai rien dis. Ricana son frère  
-Alors ravale ton sourire moqueur !  
-Tu n'es vraiment pas prêt !  
-Écoute, je ne sais pas ce que tu as en tête ni de quoi tu parles mais il faut que tu comprennes que…  
-Que ce n'est qu'un sale gamin ! Je sais, je sais !

Itachi se leva agacé.

-Dans ce cas tu n'as pas à t'occuper des garçons de son entourage, JE m'en occuperais !

Lança t-il, avant de quitter le salon sous le regard courroucé de son cadet.

-Comment ça TU t'en occuperas ?

Sasuke pesta contre son frère qui était parti sans lui répondre et qui cherchais à lui faire dire des choses qu'il ne pensait pas.

Itachi voulait-il vraiment tenter sa chance avec Naruto ? Et si c'était bien le cas, pourquoi ça le mettait en colère ?

Il soupira à nouveau, se massa les tempes, bu une gorgé de son café et décida de retourner travailler pour se changer les idées.

Arrivé à l'étage, il s'arrêta net, en entendant Naruto chanter, il s'assit contre le mur, près de la porte ne voulant pas l'interrompre.

_**Dans la mélancolie je me noie en enfer  
Et la fumée de ma cigarette grimpe dans l'air  
Les murs de la chambre  
Oh crépuscule  
Mais qui nous sauvera ?**_

Sasuke était agréablement surprit, Naruto n'avait pas encore mué, sa voix avait gardé un peu de la fraicheur et l'innocence de l'enfance qui tranchaient avec son ton douloureux.

_**La fumée se forme en escalier  
A toi de descendre  
Allez viens dans mes bras  
Allez viens dans mon bras**_

_**Pourrait ce nirvana  
Ne jamais s'éteindre ?  
Mais qui nous sauvera ?**_

Naruto, pensait encore et toujours à Scorpion, à tout ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, à cet amour qu'il lui portait depuis l'enfance et qui avait évolué au fil des années, cet homme était encré si profondément en lui que ça en été douloureux, l'empêchant presque de respirer.

_**Et puis depuis le plafond  
La douce musique m'appelle  
On plane sur un air d'amour  
Et je peux plus dire non  
Alors je sors mon amour pour toi**_

Encore et encore...

Sasuke sentait la peine, du blond, il savait que ces mots d'amours douloureux étaient destinés à quelqu'un et quelque chose en lui se déchirait à cette idée, chaque phrase que l'adolescent prononçait l'entaillé avec une douceur insupportable.

_**Les cigarettes me brûlent  
Et y'a plus d'ange ici  
Et ça fait saigner mon cœur  
Et ça fait saigner mon âme**_

_**Mais je peux plus dormir  
Chaque nuit sans toi  
Y'a plus qu'à mourir  
dans tes bras**_

Au fond de lui, Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Sasuke, une partie de lui s'imaginait ce qu'aurait donné leur relation s'il l'avait connu avant, s'il n'était pas aussi un chasseur, s'il avait été quelqu'un digne d'être aimé par un homme comme lui…Mais tous ces « si » ne le menaient à rien d'autre qu'a se faire du mal et trahir d'une certaines façon celui qui l'avait accepté comme il était.

_**Les cigarettes me brûlent  
Et y'a plus d'ange ici  
Et ça fait saigner mon cœur  
Et ça fait saigner mon âme**_

Sasuke n'avait pas pût retenir quelques larmes, ému par la douleur de Naruto, touché par ses mots et blessé par le fait de découvrir que l'adolescent aimé quelqu'un si fort. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ça le touchait autant, peut être ne voulait-il pas le savoir, mais il ne pouvait nier la tempête qui faisait rage en lui et cette plaie béante qui saignait depuis le début de cette chanson.

_**Mais je peux plus dormir  
Chaque nuit sans toi  
Y'a plus qu'à mourir  
dans tes bras**_

Naruto n'avait jamais été dépressif ou suicidaire, mais à cet instant il se sentait découragé, et l'idée de mourir dans les bras de Scorpion lui paraissait une excellente solution, une fin parfaite.  
Il essuya rapidement ses larmes, se maudissant d'être aussi faible et de se laisser ainsi aller, Sasuke le sorti de ses pensées.

Le brun s'était relevé, après avoir essuyé ses larmes, encore ému et presque tremblant, décidé à redonner le sourire au blond.

-Tu as une voix sympa pour une fillette !  
-Tu écoutes aux portes et en plus tu te moques !  
-C'est ma chambre je te rappelle !  
-Ah, oui, désolé.

Sasuke sourit devant la mine gêné de l'adolescent.

-Je vois que tu as déballé les paquets de Gaara.  
-Oui, désolé de t'envahir comme ça.  
-Va falloir tout recommencer !  
-Pardon ?

Le brun jeta la valise que venait de boucler le blond et ouvrit grand son armoire, voyant que le blond ne réagissait pas, il ouvrit la valise et commença à ranger les affaires dans le placard.

-Sasuke qu'est ce que tu fais ? Balbutia le blond  
-Ça ne se voit pas ?  
-Mais…  
-Naruto tu vis ici à partir d'aujourd'hui et je voudrais que tu te sentes comme chez toi.

Le brun se tourna rapidement vers l'armoire pour cacher ses rougeurs, lui-même étonné par les propos qu'il venait de tenir. Il entendit Naruto se lever, puis il sentit deux bras lui enlacer la taille et une tête se coller contre son dos, son cœur s'emballa et une douce chaleur l'envahi.

-Merci. Souffla l'adolescent en se serrant encore plus contre lui

Sasuke ne dit rien, et ils restèrent ainsi un moment, silencieux, profitant de la présence de l'autre et de ce doux moment qui pouvait se briser au moindre mot.  
Naruto s'éloigna un peu gêné, craignant d'avoir embarrassé le brun.

-Naruto, qu'est ce que je suis pour toi ?  
-Pardon ?  
-Non, laisse tomber !

Sasuke continua de ranger les vêtements du blond, essayant d'éviter son regard, se maudissant d'avoir été si spontané.

-En fait…je sais bien qu'on se connait à peine et que je ne suis qu'un sale gamin mais…je te considère comme un ami…précieux.

Le brun se figea aux mots du blond, son cœur s'emballait à nouveau et il dû se forcer pour retenir un sourire sincère.

-Si nous sommes amis, pourquoi ne me fais-tu pas confiance ?  
-Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance, j'évite juste de t'embêter avec des bêtises. Balbutia le blond

Sasuke attrapa les mains de Naruto, lui faisant lâcher ses vêtements et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Si ça te concerne alors ce ne sont pas des bêtises.

Naruto senti le rouge lui monter aux joues sous le regard insistant du brun, il baissa un instant les yeux avant de se lancer.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ?  
-Gaara m'a parlé de votre enfance et de ce que tu as fais pour lui  
-Je n'ai rien fais d'extraordinaire, il exagère toujours !  
-Pourquoi as-tu refusé de le suivre lorsqu'il avait été adopté ?

-Scorpion ne voulait pas dépendre de quelqu'un et je ne voulais pas le quitter.  
-Encore lui…souffla le brun

Le blond échappa aux mains de Sasuke pour s'asseoir sur le lit.

-Il était aussi à l'orphelinat ?  
-Oui  
- Naruto, parle-moi de lui, il a l'air…important pour toi.  
-Quand je suis arrivé à l'orphelinat, en dehors de Gaara j'ai fais une rencontre qui a changé ma vie, j'ai rencontré Scorpion. Comme je refusais de jouer avec eux préférant rester avec Gaa, les autres enfants m'ont très vite pris en grippe, ils aimaient me malmener et même les adultes semblaient me considérer comme un poids. Gaa était souvent à l'hôpital et j'étais donc livré à moi-même et seul dans ces moments là. Une fois les autres enfants m'avaient enfermés dehors, en pleine nuit et aucun adulte ne s'étaient inquiétés, j'avais pourtant raté le dîner, le rituel du coucher et il pleuvait.

Sasuke s'assit près du blond, l'encourageant à continuer.

-C'est là que Scorpion est apparu, un peu comme un héros ! Il était arrivé le jour même et pourtant il avait remarqué mon absence et il était parti seul, sous la pluie à ma recherche.  
-Il avait quel âge ?  
-Quinze ans.  
-C'était déjà un ado…  
-Ce soir là, il s'est occupé de moi comme un frère ou un père, il m'a séché, changé, nourris et il a même dormi avec moi.  
-Tu étais encore un enfant, non ?  
-J'avais presque six ans.  
-Tu devais te sentir tellement seul…Souffla le brun  
-Ce soir là, ma solitude a prit fin. Il m'a promit de toujours prendre soin de moi, de me protéger et de ne jamais m'abandonner.  
-Un vrai prince charmant !

Naruto tortillait ses doigts, la tête baissée, un peu gêné par la suite de son récit, sentant son malaise, Sasuke prit la parole.

-Comment ça se fait que tu ne sois plus à l'orphelinat ?  
-Scorpion est devenu mon tuteur.  
-Pardon ?  
-Dès qu'il a pu, il a quitté l'orphelinat et s'est battu avec l'aide du père adoptif de Gaa pour avoir ma garde.  
-Le mec parfait ! Souffla le brun, un peu agacé  
-La perfection n'existe pas ! Répondit le blond un peu triste  
-Mais pourquoi vous n'êtes plus ensemble ?  
-C'est un joueur, un gros joueur même et il a énormément de dettes, alors il se cache.  
-Il se cache ?  
-On ne se voit pas souvent, on déménage régulièrement, essayant de ne pas se faire repérer par ceux qui lui courent après.  
-Mais ce n'est pas une vie pour toi !  
-Il est normal que je l'aide ! Et puis j'aurais bientôt toute la somme.  
-C'est pour ça que tu cumules tout ses jobs ? Pour régler les dettes de ce mec ?  
-Pour régler les dettes de MON mec ! Hurla le blond en se levant d'un coup.

Sasuke reçut cette nouvelle comme une flèche en plein cœur.

-Vous êtes en couple ? Murmura t-il douloureusement  
-Pour mes douze ans, j'ai osé lui avoué mon amour et depuis nous sommes ensemble.

Répondit doucement le blond qui regrettait son éclat de voix.

-Mais il a dix ans de plus que toi.  
-Et alors ? L'âge n'a pas d'importance ! Se défendit le blond  
-Je suppose que Scorpion ce n'est pas son vrai nom.  
-J'ai pris l'habitude de l'appeler comme ça depuis qu'il est en cavale.  
-Et son vrai nom ?  
-Iruka  
-Le tatouage ?  
-Je voulais me faire tatouer son nom mais vu les circonstances je me suis contenté d'un scorpion.  
-Tu es très amoureux.  
-Iruka m'accepte comme je suis, et m'aime malgré tout.

Sasuke se leva pour allumer une cigarette, essayant de garder une contenance, ne voulant pas révéler au blond son trouble et la difficulté pour lui de poursuivre cette conversation.

-Et pourquoi tu parlais de lui avec Kabuto ?  
-Il devait se procurer des faux papiers pour Iruka.  
-Et tu étais prêt à coucher avec lui pour ça ? Est-ce que ton chéri sait aux griffes de quelles ordures il te laisse ? Cracha le brun  
-J'essaye de l'aider comme je peux ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me juger !  
-Cet enfoiré te vend !  
-Je t'interdis de dire du mal d'Iruka !

Sasuke soupira, préférant ne pas dire tout ce qu'il pensait de ce scorpion pour ne pas briser le dialogue qu'il venait d'établir avec Naruto.

-Pourquoi tu t'y connais autant en chasseur ? Changea t-il de sujet  
-Scorpion en est un. Souffla Naruto, gêné  
-Quoi ? Tu sors avec un chasseur ?  
-Pourquoi tu es si surprit ?  
-Il couche avec tout ce qui bouge et toi ça ne te fais rien ?  
-Bien sûr que ça me fais du mal ! Le blond baissa la tête. Mais quand on aime quelqu'un on le prend comme il est, on n'essaye pas de le changer, c'est ce que Iruka a fait avec moi.  
-Je…  
-Écoute Sasuke, je comprends que la situation te paraisses étrange et que l'amour soit une chose stupide pour toi, mais je préférerais que tu évites de faire des commentaires sur Iruka et ma relation avec lui.

Le brun ne savait plus comment réagir, il avait voulu savoir, mais maintenant qu'il savait il voulait oublier ! Penser que Naruto puisse aimer à ce point cet Iruka le faisait souffrir et le mettait hors de lui, mais apprendre en plus que cet homme était un chasseur avec de grosses dettes qui abusait du blond, c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase !

Pourquoi cet adolescent éveillait autant son intérêt ? Pourquoi voulait-il a ce point faire partie de sa vie ?

Naruto n'avait rien ajouté, laissant le brun dans ses pensés il finit de ranger ses affaires, pensif et étrangement malheureux. Comme si l'aveu qu'il venait de faire, l'avait définitivement éloigné du brun, brisant toute chance de relation. Pourquoi fallait-il que Sasuke soit si gentil avec lui ? Pourquoi son cœur s'emballait en sa présence ?

Il ne devait pas l'aimer ! Il ne pouvait pas l'aimer !

Son téléphone le sorti de ses pensé, faisant de même avec le coach.

Sasuke vit le visage du blond s'illuminer en lisant le message qu'il venait de recevoir et il en déduit qu'il devait s'agir de ce « Scorpion ».

-Sasuke ? Est-ce que je peux utiliser ta salle de bain ?  
-C'est lui ? Demanda le brun brusquement  
-Il veut me voir !  
-Hun  
-Alors je peux ?  
-Je t'ai dis de faire comme chez toi ! Cracha le coach  
-Me, merci.

Naruto se précipita vers la salle de bain en attrapant au passage la trousse de toilette préparée par Gaara, sous le regard du brun dont le cœur se serrait de plus en plus fort.

-Fais chier !

Il devait arrêter de penser à ce sale gosse, arrêter de se mêler de sa vie, arrêter de le laisser empiéter sur son intimité !  
Il se fichait de savoir que cet idiot allait retrouver son mec, il se foutait de tout ce qui pouvait concerner ce mioche ! Il n'allait pas se battre pour ajouter à sa liste une proie qui avait déjà succombé à un chasseur au point d'en tomber amoureux ! A partir de maintenant il traiterait le blond comme n'importe quel inconnu, avec distance et impassibilité ! Il allait enfin pouvoir retourner à sa vie, et cela commencerait par une belle proie à baiser.

Il chercha une tenue pour le mettre en valeur, ignorant les vêtements du blond qui trônaient prêt des siens, le narguant presque. Oui, des fringues le provoquaient !  
Il grogna avant d'opter pour une chemise noire cintrée et un pantalon de costume blanc, il enfila sa montre fétiche, cadeau de sa mère, se coiffa avec minutie puis satisfait de son reflet dans la glace, il descendit non sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil à la porte de la salle de bain.

De son côté Naruto était partagé entre joie et désespoir, il n'arrivait pas à se réjouir totalement alors qu'il allait voir l'homme qu'il aimait ! Il avait de la peine, tout ce qu'il venait de dire à Sasuke l'avait fait souffrir, il avait le sentiment d'avoir perdu la seule chance qu'il avait de se rapprochait du brun. Maintenant qu'il venait de lui exposer toutes ses faiblesses, qu'il venait de lui avouer n'être qu'un idiot amoureux d'un chasseur, n'hésitant pas à se laisser toucher voir plus pour payer ses dettes, maintenant qu'il savait tout ça, le brun ne pouvait que le mépriser.

Naruto n'était pas du genre à se voiler la face, il savait que le coach lui plaisait, qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui, et même s'il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu en arriver là si vite, il ne voulait pas nier ce qu'il ressentait.

Comment pourrait-il effacer ses sentiments s'il les ignorait ?

Assit sous le jet d'eau, il pleurait encore, se maudissant de ne savoir faire que ça, de n'être qu'un stupide gamin attiré par des hommes qu'il ne méritait pas.

Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas avec lui ? Comment pouvait-il aimer deux hommes à la fois ? Et surtout deux chasseurs ? Il s'en voulait terriblement de ressentir des choses si fortes pour le brun alors qu'il le connaissait à peine, il avait mit des années à tomber amoureux d'Iruka et seulement quelques jours pour succomber à Sasuke.

L'eau chaude lui brûlait la peau, mais il aurait aimé pouvoir resté ainsi des heures, pour ne plus avoir à croiser le regard du brun, ne plus devoir lui faire face et ne plus le comparer malgré lui à Scorpion.  
Il serrait son pendentif tellement fort que ça lui faisait mal, mais ça lui était égal, il ne voulait rien d'autre qu'un moyen d'échapper à ce qu'il ressentait.  
Il se leva doucement, et entreprit de se savonner avec le gel douche au cacao que Gaara avait pensé à racheter avec les vêtements, essayant tant bien que mal d'effacer le brun de son esprit.

De toute manière il ne pourrait jamais avouer ses sentiments à Sasuke, parce que ce dernier ne voyait sûrement même plus en lui une proie et surtout parce qu'il était lié pour toujours à Iruka. Pourquoi avouer un amour à sens unique qui n'avait aucun avenir ? Bientôt il serait partira loin, dans une autre ville et Sasuke l'effacerait de sa mémoire et lui n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de faire pareil. Il se massa énergiquement le crane, fermant les yeux pour ne pas que la mousse lui pique les yeux avec la ferme intention d'éradiquer ce qu'il ressentait pour le coach.

Il fut soulagé en sortant de la salle de bain de ne pas tomber sur le brun, même si une partie de lui aurait aimé le voir. Même s'il ne se mentait jamais à lui-même, Naruto n'assumait pas le fait qu'il eu souhaité que Sasuke lui demande de ne pas aller rejoindre Iruka et de rester avec lui.

S'il l'avait fait qu'aurait-il fait ? Aurait-il trahi son homme ?

-Naruto tu es vraiment minable ! Murmura t-il pour lui-même en cherchant une tenue.

Mais devant l'armoire, le désir de plaire à Iruka prit le dessus et c'est avec excitation qu'il enfila un jeans ultra moulant noir et un débardeur blanc qui lui collait à la peau. Il n'aimait pas vraiment s'exhiber autant mais il savait que Scorpion adorait le voir dans ce genre de tenue et Naruto oubliait toujours ses propres désirs pour ceux de celui qu'il aimait. Par exemple il ne mettait jamais de parfum, car Iruka détestait ça, mais il allait plus loin, acceptant de se soumettre aux nombreux fantasmes pour beaucoup masochistes de son amant, d'où les traces sur son corps.

Il prit le soin d'envoyer un message à Gaara, lui expliquant qu'il avait rendez vous avec Scorpion et qu'il ne viendrait pas en cours et le remercia une seconde fois pour ses achats. Sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas dompter ses cheveux, il jeta un regard résigné à son reflet avant de quitter la chambre.

Il ne pu s'empêcher de s'arrêter dans les escaliers pour observer un instant Sasuke qui était assis avec toujours la même élégance dans un large fauteuil en cuir, une cigarette à la main et un verre dans l'autre, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils du blond. N'était-il pas un peu tôt pour se mettre à l'alcool ?

Il était vraiment beau ! Une fois de plus l'adolescent fut subjugué par l'aura qui se dégageait du coach, ils étaient vraiment à l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Cette idée lui serra le cœur et le ramena rapidement à la réalité. Il ne pouvait pas se montrer dans un tel état devant le brun ! Il se força à sourire et dévala les escaliers avec le plus d'entrain possible.

-Salut ! Lança t-il joyeusement

Sasuke voulu sortir une remarque acerbe mais rien ne sorti lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers Naruto.

Il avait beau se répéter que le blond ne lui faisait aucun effet, son corps ne semblait pas du même avis, les battements de son cœur se firent de plus en plus rapide et une douce chaleur envahie son bas ventre.  
Les adolescents qui se baladaient dans vêtements ultras moulants l'avaient toujours fait rire, mais là il était subjugué !  
Naruto avait une taille extrêmement fine, mise en valeur par sa tenue près du corps, et son torse aux muscles naissant semblaient fait pour son débardeur blanc dont la sobriété tranchait avec la coupe provocante de son jeans qui sublimait ses courbes. Son look outrageusement sexy, détonnant avec son regard gêné, et son air innocent accentuaient l'image clairement sexuelle qu'il renvoyait.

-Heu…Sasuke ?  
-Hun  
-Ca va ?  
-Qu'est ce que tu foutais ? Autant de temps pour ce résultat !  
-Je ne cherche pas à te plaire ! Cria le blond blessé  
-Tu aurais du mal. Lança le brun en attrapant ses clés.

Naruto ne répondit rien, la tête baissée, serrant les poings il essayait de retenir ses larmes.

-Tu viens ?  
-Pardon ?  
-J'ai la bonté de te déposer à ton rencard alors bouge !  
-Ça va, pas besoin ! Cracha le blond en se reprenant

Il voulu sortir mais Sasuke le retint par le bras

-Hey ! J'accepte de prendre de mon précieux temps pour toi alors tu pourrais te montrer reconnaissant !  
-J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié ! Hurla Naruto. En plus, tu semble avoir aussi des projets alors laisse tomber !  
-J'ai en effet prévu de me faire quelques proies, je ne vais sûrement pas rentrer de la nuit d'ailleurs.  
-Alors va voir ton putain de gibier et fous moi la paix !

Naruto bouscula le brun violemment mais ce dernier lui attrapa facilement le poignet.

-Tu ne prends même pas une veste ?  
-Quoi ? Le blond était déconcerté par le changement du coach  
-A ton âge tu ne devrais pas aller voir ton copain dans une tenue pareille !  
-Mais qu'est ce que…L'adolescent ne savait pas comment réagir  
-Ça pourrait lui donner envie de….tu sais de….

Le blond excédé, ne supportant plus les brusques changements du brun, s'éloigna violemment de lui.

-De quoi ? Me baiser ? C'est le but figure toi ! Cracha t-il fou de rage avant de partir en courant laissant Sasuke stupéfié.  
-Le but ? Comment ça le but ?

Il se dirigea rapidement vers sa voiture, essayant de ne pas penser aux dernières paroles de l'adolescent.

-Il plaisantait, c'est sûr ! Il a quatorze ans, ils ne peuvent pas avoir déjà….Oh et puis je m'en fou !

Il démarra en trombe, après avoir violemment claqué sa portière.

**XxxxX**

Sasuke était hors de lui !  
Le blond avait totalement gâché sa soirée !

Il avait rapidement trouvé la proie idéale, un industriel américain, d'une quarantaine d'années, viril, habitué à dominer et extrêmement orgueilleux, mais le coach s'était vite ennuyé, trouvant ce Brian bien trop facile à séduire. Il ne réussit même pas à apprécier sa victoire, encore hanté par les derniers mots de Naruto.

Cet américain était pourtant parfait, un mètre quatre vingt quinze, cent kilos de muscle, une voix grave, un regard profond et pourtant Sasuke l'avait trouvé fade, presque insipide.  
Cet homme d'affaire habitué à commander et diriger était totalement soumit à sa volonté et il n'en n'avait retiré aucune satisfaction, repensant sans cesse au fait que Naruto était avec cet espèce d'insecte qui lui faisait probablement l'amour.

Le sexe devrait être interdit au mineur !

Il n'avait même pas prit la peine de se déshabiller et n'avait pas laissé sa proie le sucer, alors qu'il y a encore une semaine il aurait adoré le voir ainsi à genou devant lui.

Il pensait que chasser était la meilleure chose à faire, qu'en attrapant une proie il oublierait le blond et tous les nouveaux sentiments que ce dernier provoquaient en lui, mais depuis qu'il l'avait quitté il ne pensait qu'à lui.

Il avait pénétré sans ménagement l'américain dont s'était pourtant la première fois en soumit, passant d'une certaine manière sa colère et sa frustration sur lui, mais celui-ci ne s'en était pas plaint.  
Pendant que Brian gémissait, le brun qui avait donné des coups de butoir de plus en plus violent n'avait cessé de penser à Naruto. Il revoyait sa peau hâlée, ses frêles épaules dénudées, il s'imaginait le caressant, serrant sa taille fine, dévorant sa bouche et son cou et c'est sur ces images qu'il avait jouit.

Il s'était retiré immédiatement, arrachant un grognement à sa proie qui l'avait presque supplié pour avoir son numéro de téléphone.  
Lui avait rapidement enfilé sa veste, jetant un regard lassé à l'américain.

Il y a une semaine une proie pareille l'aurait comblé, aujourd'hui elle n'avait servit qu'à le vider.  
Il aurait mieux fait de se branler !

Et c'est sûr cette pensé qu'il avait prit la route, cheveux au vent et clope au bec.

Et voilà plus de trois heures qu'il roulait sur cette foutue autoroute, dépassant largement la vitesse autorisée, se demandant sans arrêt si Naruto était sérieux lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de coucher avec Iruka.

N'en pouvant plus il décida d'appeler Gaara.

**XxxxX**

Il n'aurait jamais du appeler le roux !  
Il avait faillit faire une sortie de route, lorsque Gaara lui avait expliqué que Naruto couchait avec ce Scorpion depuis ses douze ans.  
Il était dégouté ! Il s'en voulait de désirer le blond car il le trouvait trop jeune, mais imaginer qu'un adulte avait osé le toucher alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant le mettait hors de lui !  
A cet âge là Naruto ne pouvait pas réellement être consentant et conscient de ce qu'il faisait, Iruka avait abusé de lui ! Cet enfoiré été un chasseur, un joueur et un pédophile !  
Il ressentait une haine incommensurable pour cet homme qu'il méprisait au plus au point, se demandant comment Naruto pouvait l'aimer et lui être si dévoué.

Il devait tout de même reconnaitre qu'une fois l'indignation et la colère passées, la jalousie avait prit le pas sur tout le reste, s'infiltrant dans chaque partie de son corps comme un douloureux virus.  
Imaginer Naruto avec ce type le rendait dingue !  
Il ne cherchait même pas à comprendre pourquoi, à nier ou à se trouver des excuses, la seule chose à laquelle il pensait, était que l'autre insecte profitait sûrement depuis des heures du blond et cette idée lui était insupportable.

Il jeta violemment sa veste sur le canapé et se servit un verre, heureux que sa mère, son frère et ses deux hyènes soient partie pour la journée, il n'avait envie de voir personne ! Il était déjà tard, le soleil se couchait et le brun soupira en pensant qu'il avait quitté le blond vers midi mais que ça lui avait semblé une éternité.

Naruto allait-il rentrer ce soir ou rester avec Iruka ?

Sa migraine ne l'avait pas lâché de la journée et il se sentait nauséeux, c'est fatigué et énervé qu'il monta vers sa chambre.

Arrivé sur le pas de la porte il s'arrêta un instant surprit, il avait cru entendre des gémissements, il fit quelques pas discrets et tendit l'oreille ce qui lui permit d'entendre des pleurs provenant de sa salle de bain. Il ouvrit doucement la porte de la salle de bain qui était plongée dans le noir et lorsque les rayons du coucher de soleil tapèrent sur les murs il tomba sur une vision qui lui déchira le cœur.

-Naruto !

Le blond était recroqueville dans la cabine de douche, ses cheveux étaient sales, comme ses vêtements, son débardeur blanc était déchiré de part et d'autre, il pleurait à chaudes larmes et n'osait pas relever les yeux vers le brun.

Sasuke s'avança paniqué vers l'adolescent et s'agenouilla à sa hauteur, le blond tremblait et refusait de le regarder.

-Naruto regarde moi. Murmura le brun en relevant doucement le visage du blond, dégageant les cheveux que les larmes avaient plaqués contre sa peau.

L'adolescent se laissa faire et le brun fut horrifié en découvrant son visage tuméfié. Il avait la lèvre gonflée, son arcade droite saignait et un bleu se dessinait sous son œil gauche, mais le pire était son regard qui avait perdu toute étincelle, laissant place à un océan de souffrance.

-Sa-su-ke. Murmura t-il difficilement  
-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?  
-Je, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je ne comprends pas. Balbutia le blond  
- Dis-moi tout. Souffla le brun en lui caressant tendrement la joue  
-Au début, tout s'est bien passé, Iruka était vraiment content de me voir, mais quand il m'a demandé pour les papiers et Kabuto et que je lui ais dis ce qu'il s'était passé il s'est énervé, hurlant que tu n'avais pas à t'en mêler, que tu étais un enfoiré…

Il s'arrêta un moment, ses larmes l'empêchant de continuer, le brun quand à lui était bouleversé de le voir ainsi.

-J'ai voulu lui expliquer que tu m'avais aidé, que tu étais mon ami, mais quand il a su que je vivais chez toi, il est devenu fou de rage ! Il m'a giflé si fort que je suis tombé, il criait que je n'étais qu'une trainée, que j'avais tout fais foiré en jouant les prudes avec Kabuto mais que je n'hésitais pas à faire la pute avec toi.

Sasuke n'arrivait pas à croire que ce salaud ait pu croire une seconde que Naruto le trompait, lui qui était prêt a se laisser violer pour l'aider.

-Je lui ais dis qu'il avait tord, mais il n'a pas arrêté de me frapper, encore et encore, jamais il n'avait été si violent.  
-Il t'avait déjà frappé avant ?

Naruto hocha positivement la tête avant de poursuivre.

-Quand il s'est arrêté, j'ai cru qu'il s'était calmé, qu'il revenait à la raison mais…il m'a regardé avec un regard plein de haine et il m'a dit que je puais ton odeur mais qu'il allait me remettre à ma place et il m'a…

Le blond éclata en sanglot mais il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, Sasuke ayant parfaitement compris qu'Iruka avait abusé de lui une fois de plus.

-Je vais le tuer ! Cracha t-il fou de rage. Dis-moi où il est !  
-Il a dit qu'il ne voulait plus jamais me revoir, que je n'étais qu'une pute de plus sans aucune utilité pour lui.  
-Naruto, dis moi où il est !  
-Reste avec moi. Juste un peu. Supplia le blond

Sasuke attira doucement Naruto contre son torse et l'enlaça avec tendresse, lui caressant doucement la tête pendant que se dernier pleurait comme un enfant en s'accrochant à sa chemise.  
Le brun était fou de rage, jamais encore il n'avait ressenti une telle haine, si ce scorpion avait été devant lui il serait mort depuis longtemps dans d'atroces souffrances. Il se promit qu'il lui ferait payer au centuple ce qu'il avait osé faire à Naruto.  
Sentir ce petit corps tremblant contre lui, crier douloureusement toute sa peine en s'accrochant à lui, lui faisait incroyablement mal, comme si chaque larme versé par le blond lui transperçait violement le corps.  
Il s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir retenu, de l'avoir laissé rejoindre ce salopard, c'était entièrement de sa faute ce qui venait de lui arriver.  
Il serra l'adolescent plus fort, se promettant de ne plus jamais l'abandonner.

-Naruto, il faut que je m'occupe de tes blessures.

Le blond se détacha lentement du brun et le regarda droit dans les yeux pour lui faire comprendre qu'il lui faisait confiance.

-Il faut d'abord que tu te laves un peu.

Sasuke l'aida à se relever, mais l'adolescent chancela et faillit tomber.

-Appuies toi sur moi.

Il passa une main autour de la taille du blond, et l'aida à retirer son débardeur, ce qui lui arracha un gémissement de douleur, Sasuke remarqua tout de suite les nombreux bleus sur son torse mais il ne pu retenir un hoquet d'horreur quand l'adolescent se tourna pour lui montrer les longues traces de sang sur son dos.

-Comment a-t-il pu te faire une telle chose ?

Le blond frissonna quand Sasuke entreprit d'ouvrir son jeans, le brun le ressentit et s'arrêta, se giflant mentalement du manque de tact dont il faisait preuve, après ce que l'adolescent venait de vivre.

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas.  
-C'est bon, j'ai confiance en toi

Naruto lui sourit et Sasuke sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, alors qu'il descendait le pantalon de l'adolescent, puis son boxer. Une forte odeur de sexe s'en dégageait et de nombreuses tâches de spermes étaient présentes, témoignant du viol dont avait été victime le blond. Sasuke sentait la colère reprendre le dessus mais il préféra ne pas s'attarder sur le sujet pour ne pas aggraver l'état de Naruto. Le blond s'installa dans la cabine de douche, se tenant au rebord en métal, pendant que le brun réglait le jet d'eau.

-Tu voudrais bien me passer le gel douche au cacao ? Bégaya le blond. Ça me remonte le moral.

Sasuke sourit, attendrit une fois de plus par l'adolescent, comprenant d'où lui venaient ses soudaines envies de chocolat.

Naruto voulu se débrouiller seul, mais en lâchant les rebords pour se laver, il faillit une fois de plus tomber, ses jambes comme ses mains tremblaient malgré ses efforts pour se calmer.

-Attends, je vais le faire.

Le coach retira sa chemise sous le regard gêné du blond qui ne pu s'empêcher de rougir à la vu du torse pâle du brun.  
Il le caressa du regard, observant son cou, puis ses épaules et enfin ses abdominaux parfaitement dessinés, ne se doutant pas que Sasuke se trouvait dans le même état que lui.  
Le brun s'en voulait d'avoir des pensées si déplacées dans une telle situation mais la vue du blond nu et rougissant était plus forte que sa morale. Il expira profondément, mis un peu de gel douche sur le gant de toilette mouillé et commença à frotter le blond, d'abord les bras, puis le cou et le torse. Naruto se tourna et Sasuke se contenta de passer le jet d'eau sur ses plaies ouvertes.

-Je crois que pour le reste tu devrais peut être…balbutia le brun

Comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire, le blond acquiesça, prit le gant de toilette que le coach lui tendait et s'occupa de ses parties intimes en se tenant d'une main contre la paroi de la douche. Sasuke préféra détourner les yeux, attendant que ce dernier finisse, puis versa un peu d'eau sur la tête de l'adolescent qui hoqueta de surprise mais se laissa faire, soupirant de bien être quand le brun lui lava les cheveux, lui massant par la même occasion le crâne.  
Le coach était heureux de voir le visage du blond se détendre, il le rinça une dernière fois avant de le tamponner délicatement avec une serviette, veillant à ne pas toucher ses plaies, pendant qu'il se séchait les cheveux.  
Il enroula une serviette sèche autour de sa taille et l'aida à aller jusqu'à la chambre pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Une fois Naruto installé, il alla rapidement chercher une trousse de soins dans la salle de bain de sa mère et entreprit de soigner le visage de l'adolescent.

Il désinfecta ses plaies avant de panser son arcade et de pommader son bleu, puis il passa à son dos. Doucement, il tapota chaque plaie avec du produit, veillant à ne pas trop faire souffrir le blond, puis il décida de le bander afin que ses blessures ne soient pas en contact avec des tissus et ne s'infectent pas.  
Il s'énerva en voyant le scorpion tatoué sur l'épaule de l'adolescent, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, le blond lui demanda en balbutia :

-Tu peux…cacher le tatouage s'il te plait.

Le brun s'exécuta avec plaisir, se promettant d'effacer ce dessin le plus vite possible de la peau de l'adolescent.  
Une fois le bandage terminé il prit des vêtements qu'il tendit à l'adolescent, le boxer était au blond mais le tee-shirt à lui, sentant la surprise de ce dernier il rougit et bafouilla.

-Gaara n'a pas prévu de pyjama et puis avec ton dos il vaut mieux que tu…

Il se tût voyant Naruto enfiler son tee-shirt sans ciller, un peu honteux d'avoir menti à un moment pareil. La vérité c'est qu'il voulait voir le blond dans ses affaires, et en voyant à quel point il était beau dans son haut rouge qui mettait en valeur ses cheveux dorés, il ne regretta pas son audace.

Une fois de plus le tee-shirt du brun ressemblait à une robe, ce qui lui permit de retirer la serviette et d'enfiler rapidement son boxer sous le regard intense du coach. Même si il avait une bonne partie du haut de son corps dénudé, Naruto se sentait bien dans les vêtements de Sasuke et pour rien au monde ils ne les auraient échangés.

-Tu as mangé ? Demanda le brun  
-Je n'ai pas faim.  
-Naruto il faut que tu manges quelque chose.

L'adolescent hocha négativement la tête.

-Naruto !

Ne pouvant résister au regard doux du brun, le blond capitula rapidement arrachant un sourire franc au coach.  
Il était encore plus beau lorsqu'il souriait !

-Bon repose toi, je reviens vite !

Mais le blond le retint par le bras.

-Je veux venir en bas avec toi.  
-Mais…  
-Ne me laisse pas seul ! S'il te plait !

Il souleva Naruto qui tremblait encore et le porta comme une jeune mariée malgré les protestations de ce dernier qui cacha ses rougeurs en cachant sa tête contre le brun qui était resté torse nuit. Sasuke sourit tendrement en resserrant sa prise sur le blond, veillant à ne pas toucher ses plaies et descendit heureux vers la cuisine.

**XxxxX**

-Naruto, ne fais pas l'enfant ! Un yaourt ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle un repas !

Le brun essayait de garder son calme face à l'adolescent qui avait refusé toute ses propositions culinaires, répétant qu'il n'avait pas faim.

-Si tu ne manges pas tu va tomber malade.  
-Et alors ? Murmura le blond

Sasuke se sentait stupide devant la mine triste de l'adolescent. Comme si Naruto allait pouvoir oublier ce qui venait de lui arriver après une douche et un repas ! C'était bien pire qu'un chagrin d'amour, l'homme qu'il aimait venait de le quitter après l'avoir battu et violé ! Comment pourrait-il avoir faim ?

-Va pour un yaourt alors.

Naruto le regardant reconnaissant, mais il fut incapable de sourire et ses yeux restaient désespérément vides.

Sasuke s'assit en face de l'adolescent, le regardant manger doucement et sans grand appétit son laitage. Sa main trembler encore un peu, mais le blond n'y prêtait pas attention, gardant les yeux fixement baissés sur le petit pot en plastique. Le brun ne voulait pas le laisser s'enfoncer dans de sombres pensés, il fallait qu'il l'empêche de ressasser ses idées noires !

Le portable de Naruto le coupa dans son élan.

-Tu traines toujours ton téléphone avec toi ?  
-C'est un vieux réflexe. Souffla le blond.  
-Tu veux que je réponde ?

Sasuke était prit d'une étrange envie de savoir qui l'adolescent fréquentait mêlée à la crainte que ce soit Scorpion qui se manifeste à nouveau.

-Laisses, c'est Kiba

Le brun se souvint alors de sa première rencontre avec le blond et de l'incident sur lequel il était tombé dans le couloir du restaurant de son meilleur ami.

-Pourquoi tu étais en colère la dernière fois ?  
-Pardon ?  
-Quand, j'ai…tu sais avec Kiba. Balbutia le brun gêné de revenir sur ce moment  
-Ah !  
-Je pensais que vous sortiez ensemble au début.  
-Kiba et moi ? S'exclama l'adolescent.  
-Je vous ais vu dans le couloir, vous étiez plutôt proche et ensuite vu ta réaction…  
-Kiba craque pour Shino, il m'a demandé de l'aider à se rapprocher de lui, voilà pourquoi on avait rendez vous dans les vestiaires.

Naruto posa bruyamment sa cuillère et poussa légèrement son yaourt.

-Seulement il a en permanence les hormones en feu et ne sait pas dire non aux jolis garçons et je ne voulais pas qu'il joue avec Shino, il m'avait donc promit de se calmer, du coup quand je l'ai vu avec toi, ça m'a mit hors de moi.  
-Je suis désolé

Le blond regarda Sasuke surprit de l'entendre s'excuser, ce dernier avait réagit spontanément et se sentait une fois de plus ridicule.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, c'est Kiba qui a tout fait foiré !  
-Mais…dans le couloir…  
-Kiba est imprévisible, ça lui a prit d'un coup ! Il riait en m'assurant que s'il se comportait ainsi Shino ne pourrait pas rester insensible à son charme.  
-Hun.  
-Pas convaincu ?

Sasuke regarda Naruto surprit, se demandant comment il avait saisit qu'il n'était pas satisfait par cette explication alors qu'il avait gardé son habituel air blasé. Devant la mine confuse du brun, le blond ne pu contenir son rire et même s'il fut rapide et léger, le coach sentit son cœur prêt à exploser de joie.  
Naruto était fait pour le bonheur, il en été persuadé.

-Au fait, tu ne devais pas passer la nuit dehors ?

Le blond avait baissé la tête et Sasuke ouvrait et fermait la bouche, ne sachant pas ce qu'il devait répondre.

-En fait, je…  
-Tu es venu te reposer et te changer après avoir enchainé les conquêtes pour repartir en forme ?

Naruto avait essayé de paraitre détaché, mais l'idée d'entendre le récit des ébats du brun lui faisait beaucoup de mal. Pourquoi avait-il cherché à savoir ?

-J'ai rencontré un type…  
-Un seul ? Il devait valoir le coup alors ! Continua le blond sur le même faux ton amusé  
-Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi !

Les yeux de l'adolescent s'agrandirent sous la surprise, et le brun conscient de ce qu'il venait de faire, mit machinalement sa main devant sa bouche, évitant de regarder le blond qui avait le sentiment que son cœur venait d'arrêter de battre.

-Pen-ser à moi ?  
-Je veux dire, je savais que ce scorpion était dangereux et je me sentais coupable de ne pas t'avoir enfermé à la maison ! Bégaya Sasuke  
-Ah…Tu n'avais pas la conscience tranquille. Souffla le blond déçu  
-Nan, c'est que  
-Je suis désolé d'avoir gâché ton « déjeuner » !

Naruto jeta son yaourt à la poubelle et rinça sa cuillère en silence.

-Tu peux aller t'amuser maintenant que je suis rentré !  
-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !  
-Je vais très bien, ne t'en fais pas !  
-C'est pour ça que tu es obligé de tenir à l'évier pour ne pas t'écrouler ?  
-Je…

Sasuke ne le laissa pas finir, il l'attira contre lui, le blond ne chercha même pas à se débattre.

-Idiot ! Murmura le coach  
-Tu ne vas pas me laisser alors ? Murmura l'adolescent.  
-Je ferais ce que tu veux. Souffla Sasuke

Naruto espérait que le brun ne se rendrait pas compte des bonds que son cœur faisait dans sa poitrine.  
Si le coach faisait réellement tout ce qu'il désirait alors…

Le blond secoua la tête pour chasser les idées peu catholiques qui traversaient son esprit, chatouillant au passage le torse du brun avec ses cheveux.

-Naruto ça va ?

L'adolescent s'écarta de l'ainé et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Tout ce que je veux ?  
-Ou…oui  
- Tiens-moi compagnie pendant ma thérapie anti-peine de cœur !  
-Ta thérapie ?  
-Des calories, des calories et encore des calories !  
-Ce n'est pas une méthode de fille ça ?  
-Humphr ! Grogna le blond sous le regard attendrit du brun  
-J'ai dis tout ce que tu veux alors !

Il transporta Naruto qui commençait à prendre gout aux bras du brun jusqu'au canapé.

-Je reviens tout de suite ! Lança t-il avec un sourire en lui tendant les télécommandes.

Naruto se lova dans le canapé, étrangement bien malgré ce qu'il venait de vivre. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Iruka le tapait ou abusait de lui, vu que le blond était la victime de ses comportements sexuels violents, par contre c'était la première fois qu'il le quittait. Sur le coup il n'avait pas comprit sa jalousie, son acharnement et la raison de cette rupture, il était rentré seul, comme un zombi en passant par les ruelles, anesthésié de tout sentiment et de toute douleur, puis il s'était effondré dans la salle de bain de brun, soulagé que personne ne soit présent.

S'il avait autant pleuré c'est parce qu'il était conscient que cette fois ci, c'était la fin. Qu'importe la suite, il ne retournerait plus avec son tuteur, il avait trop longtemps supporté ses humeurs et surtout il s'était trop longtemps menti. Il avait tellement peur d'être seul, il était si habitué à appartenir à Iruka qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que ce qui avait été de l'amour passionnel n'était plus qu'un remède à la solitude. De toute manière il était constamment seul, son tuteur n'était plus le même depuis des années ! Depuis qu'il était entré dans le monde du jeu, il avait changé, devenant violent et cruel n'hésitant pas à le vendre et à l'exploiter.  
Bien sûr cette rupture n'était pas facile, même s'il était conscient que son histoire avec Iruka avait prit fin il y a longtemps, devoir le quitter n'était pas une chose facile, surtout de cette manière mais il était heureux d'être enfin libre et de n'avoir plus qu'une seule personne dans le cœur. Il savait qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien avec Sasuke, et de toute manière il ne voulait plus supporter la vie avec un chasseur, mais Naruto avait besoin d'aimer pour avancer, il n'avait jamais vécu sans ce sentiment pour lui donner de la force et du courage et il était vraiment heureux que son cœur ait choisit Sasuke.

Entendant une clé dans la serrure il sourit, persuadé que le brun était de retour.

-Tu en as mis du temps ! Blagua t-il  
-Naruto ?  
-Neji ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?  
-Et toi ?

Neji était abasourdi, il s'attendait à se faire harceler par Pain et Deidara ou attaquer par Itachi mais certainement pas à tomber sur celui qui hantait ses pensés depuis des semaines, à moitié nu dans le canapé de son meilleur ami. Il s'avança vers l'adolescent d'un pas rapide pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas.

-Sasuke m'a confié un double des clés, je viens de rentrer de déplacement et comme il ne répond pas au téléphone…

Il s'installa à côté du blond sans le quitter des yeux.

-Et toi ?  
-Heu…mon appartement à brûlé et donc Sasuke m'héberge  
-Il t'héberge ?  
-Oui

Neji avait du mal à croire que son glaçon de meilleur ami qu'il soupçonnait parfois de ne pas avoir de cœur, dépannait un adolescent avec lequel il n'avait même pas envie de coucher.

-Ca ne doit pas être facile pour toi !  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Sasuke est un iceberg plutôt blessant, Itachi un asocial, Mikoto est plutôt timbrée quand à Pain et Dei…  
-Pas du tout ! Cria le blond  
-Si tu veux, tu peux venir chez moi. Proposa le brun  
-Je…merci mais ça va.

Naruto était mal à l'aise, gêné par le regard insistant de Neji qui le détaillait avec intérêt depuis qu'il était entré, il avait le sentiment d'être un bout de viande devant un fauve. Le brun avait déjà essayé plusieurs fois de le séduire et le blond avait comprit qu'il lui plaisait, mais jamais encore il ne l'avait regardé de cette manière, jamais encore il ne s'était retrouvés seuls tous les deux.

-Sasuke ne va pas tarder. Murmura Naruto plus pour se rassurer que pour le brun.  
-Je ne pense pas, il doit avoir ramassé une proie !  
-Nan ! Il fait juste quelques courses.  
-Lui ? Faire les courses ?

Neji explosa de rire, pendant que le blond tentait tant bien que mal de faire tenir le tee-shirt du coach pour cacher son torse qui semblait hypnotiser le brun.

-Je suis heureux de te voir Naruto. Susurra Neji en se rapprocha du blond  
-Moi aussi, c'est sympa ! Balbutia Naruto  
-Je sais que tu es proche d'Hinata, alors on devrait devenir ami.  
-Ouai…Ouai…  
-On pourrait sortir un de ces jours.  
-Heu j'ai beaucoup de boulot en ce moment…  
-Tu dois bien avoir un soir de libre pour moi ?

Le brun se rapprochait dangereusement et le blond paniquait de plus en plus.

-Neji ?  
-Sasuke ! Hurla Naruto soulagé du retour du coach.

Neji se leva pour saluer son ami, déçu d'avoir été dérangé et surprit de le voir avec deux grands sacs de courses.

-Salut !

Sasuke n'avait pas apprécié la scène sur laquelle il venait de tomber et sentait bien que le blond était apeuré.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu comptais faire ? Demanda t-il sèchement

Neji connaissait assez Sasuke pour sentir qu'il était en colère, conscient qu'il avait faillit aller trop loin avec Naruto et que son meilleur ami ne cautionnait pas ce genre d'attitude, il préféra battre en retraite.

-Je venais voir comment tu allais, mais apparemment tu t'occupe parfaitement de ce que je t'ai demandé, alors je vais te laisser continuer.

Sasuke ne préféra pas relever, gêné que le blond puisse apprendre ce dont parlait son ami, mais l'adolescent semblait pressé que Neji les quitte, il le laissa donc partir en murmurant un simple _« on en reparlera »._

-Ca va ? S'inquiéta t-il  
-Oui. Répondit le blond tout sourire  
-Désolé de t'avoir laissé seul.

Naruto s'étonna de voir le brun s'excuser une fois de plus, mais il ne se plaignait pas de découvrir d'autres facettes de sa personnalité.

-Si tu veux aller diner avec Neji…  
-Et rater une overdose de sucre ?

Sasuke jeta à l'adolescent les deux énormes sacs remplis de choses qu'il avait toujours considérées comme des cochonneries. Lorsqu'il ôta son blouson, le blond remarqua qu'il était torse nu.

-Tu es sorti comme ça ?  
-Oui pourquoi ?  
-Et c'est toi qui critiquais mes tenues !  
-Je n'attire pas les pervers moi !  
-Hum  
-Je suis désolé, je…  
-Sasuke arrête !  
-Hein ?  
-Arrête de t'excuser, c'est inquiétant !  
-Hun.

Le brun fit semblant de bouder mais il succomba bien vite au petit blond qui susurra en se collant à lui.

-Ne fais pas la tête, je te laisse choisir le film.

Sasuke tourna légèrement la tête se retrouvant à quelques centimètres du visage du blond.

-Ça ne sera pas suffisant. Souffla t-il les yeux plantés dans les deux billes bleues

Naruto se mit à genoux sur le canapé et embrassa doucement le front du brun qui frissonna, se retenant de ne pas l'attirait violemment contre lui.

L'adolescent le regarda en souriant tendrement avant de déposer ses lèvres sur son nez, le chatouillant au passage.

- Pardonne-moi, Sasu. Murmura le blond avant d'embrasser délicatement le brun sur la bouche dont le cœur avait raté un battement à l'entente du surnom et qui à présent s'apprêtait à sortir de sa poitrine.

Les lèvres de Naruto étaient encore plus douces qu'il ne l'imaginait, c'était un simple baiser, chaste, presque innocent mais Sasuke n'avait jamais retiré autant de plaisir en embrassant quelqu'un.  
Le blond le regarda en souriant, les joues rougies, puis il s'éloigna rapidement et cria comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-Alors je choisis le film !

Sasuke était troublé, il ne voulait pas ignorer ce qui venait de se passer, il préférait passer pour un imbécile que de se réfugier dans son habituel silence.

-Tu m'as appelé « Sasu » ?  
-Tu n'aimes pas ? Le blond était devenu rouge tomate  
-Si mais…  
-On est ami non ?  
-Et le baiser alors ?  
-J'embrasse souvent Gaa sur les lèvres. Bafouilla le blond. Je suis désolé c'est venu tout seul.

Si Sasuke avait écouté son corps il se serait jeté sur Naruto qui bredouillait, les joues rougies, une main dans les cheveux et l'autre jouant nerveusement avec son pull dénudant un peu plus son torse.  
Mais il préféra écouter sa raison et laisser parler un peu son cœur.

-Ne t'excuse pas. Si c'est un geste d'affection et d'amitié alors…j'en suis heureux.

Il était aussi rouge et gêné que l'adolescent mais ne regrettait pas ses mots et la réaction de Naruto.

-Bon, on se le fait ce film ?  
-Qu'est ce que tu propose ? Demanda le blond  
-Alors si tu veux du romantique ou du loufoque faut regarder du côté de ma mère, de l'action ou de l'horreur c'est Itachi, le porno c'est les deux hyènes et les drames c'est mon père.  
-Les deux hyènes ?  
-Deidara et Pain !  
-Ah les amis de ton frère !  
-Ils squattent ici la moitié du temps.

Naruto se leva sans trembler pour fouiller dans la vidéothèque sous le regard soulagé du brun.

-J'avais adoré ce film ! S'exclama le blond en tendant à Sasuke le dvd de « V pour Vendetta »  
-Je n'ai encore jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui appréciait ce film !  
-Moi non plus ! Pourtant je le trouve génial !  
-On est d'accord alors !

Le coach lança le film heureux d'avoir des goûts en communs avec l'adolescent et espérant qu'ils s'en découvriraient d'autres.

-Tu as intérêt à tout manger ! Lança le brun à Naruto qui venait de déchirer un énorme sachet de chips, ce dernier lui sourit en guise de réponse.

**XxxxX**

Naruto se réveilla chatouillé par les rayons du soleil qui lui réchauffaient la peau. Il se frotta les yeux et remarqua qu'il était dans la chambre de Sasuke. Comment était-il arrivé là ?

Sentant deux bras autour de sa taille, il se tourna et ne pu retenir un hoquet de surprise face à l'image presque féerique qui se dessinait sous ses yeux. Le brun dormait profondément, il semblait calme et serein et l'adolescent s'accorda le droit de caresser du bout des doigts les fines lèvres rosés qui lui faisaient temps envie. Sasuke était sans aucun doute l'homme le plus beau que Naruto ait eu la chance de croiser et jamais il n'aurait imaginé se réveiller un jour dans ses bras. Il avait réussit à effacer tout ce qu'il avait vécu hier pour transformer une journée horrible en un souvenir magique et le blond lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant.

La nuit lui avait en quelque sorte porté conseil et il se sentait prêt à en finir avec Iruka de manière civilisée et a entamer une nouvelle vie, même si cela le terrifiait.

-Bonjour

Sasuke venait d'ouvrir les yeux pour tomber directement dans le bleu de ceux de Naruto qui rougit violemment en remarquant qu'il caressait toujours la joue du brun.

-Bonjour.

Le portable du blond vint une fois de plus interrompre ce tendre moment.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Gronda le brun agacé d'être dérangé  
-Il est saturé. Souffla le blond en attrapant son portable

Sasuke se leva en ronchonnant pendant que Naruto lisait les nombreux messages que Kiba lui avait envoyés.  
Inquiété par la drôle de mine du blond, le brun lui arracha son téléphone persuadé qu'il s'agissait de Scorpion.

-Sasuke !  
-C'est lui ? C'est cet enfoiré ? Hurla le brun  
-Mais non !  
-Tu mens !

Naruto se leva, essayant de récupérer son portable où le brun fouillait sans gène.

-C'est Kiba !

Sasuke se sentait stupide, il venait de voir que les nombreux messages étaient bel et bien envoyés par l'ami de Naruto et non par Iruka, il lui tendit le portable en marmonnant des excuses.

-Pourquoi je te mentirais ?  
-Mais pourquoi tu as fais cette drôle de tête ? Demanda le brun  
-Parce que j'ai été choqué par ce que m'a dit Kiba !  
-Qu'est ce qu'il te veut ?  
-A moi rien !  
-Explique.  
-Il me dit que depuis l'autre fois où tu…il veut coucher avec toi ! Lâcha le blond  
-Hein ?  
-Il me demandait de passer par Neji pour qu'il puisse te revoir et il me racontait ses nombreux plans pour te faire succomber.  
-Comme si un gamin pouvait m'exciter.  
-Tu insinues qu'il faut un âge minimum pour te donner du plaisir ?  
-Et bien vu que je ne suis pas attiré par les gosses, oui !  
-Oh donc Kiba ou moi nous ne pourrions pas te faire jouir ?

Naruto était énervé par l'attitude et les commentaires du brun, il se sentait visé et détestait le fait que Sasuke ne le voit que comme un enfant et ne puisse pas imaginer avoir du plaisir avec lui. Le brun quand à lui ne comprenait pas la réaction du blond, il voulait lui expliquer que Kiba et lui ce n'était pas comparable mais cela reviendrait à lui avouer l'attirance qu'il avait pour lui et il ne voulait pas le faire fuir.

-Me faire jouir ? Faudrait déjà que tu puisses me faire bander !  
-Très bien, je prends ça comme un défit ! Cria le blond avant de quitter la chambre précipitamment suivit par le brun qui avait le sentiment d'avoir raté un épisode.

Ils furent accueillis à la table du petit déjeuner par Itachi et ses deux hyènes.

-Alors bien dormis les amoureux ? Lança Itachi  
-Bonjour !  
-Bonjour Naru chéri !  
-Lu !  
-Sasuke toujours aussi charmant ! Ajouta son ainé !  
-Mon dieu ce que tu es mignon ! Cria Pain en se jetant sur Naruto  
-Laisse m'en un peu ! Ajouta Dei

Itachi attira Naruto contre lui, avant que Sasuke ne puisse réagir.

-Pas touche à mon Naru vous deux !  
-Merci.  
-Je t'en pris Naru chéri ! Tiens assis toi à coté de moi !

Naruto s'installa à côté d'Itachi et en face de Sasuke qui foudroyait son frère et le blond en se servant un café.

-Dis, je peux t'appeler Tachi ? Demanda Naruto d'un air faussement timide

Le coach faillit s'étouffer avec son café, et l'ainé remarquant que le blond avait décidé de faire enrager son frère fût ravi de l'aider.

-Naru chéri tu peux m'appeler comme tu veux, je suis tout à toi !  
-Pourquoi il y en a que pour Tachi ! Pleura Dei  
-C'est pas juste ! Ajouta Pain

Le blond se versa du jus d'orange, prêt à prouver au brun qu'il avait tord et qu'il était capable d'être désirable et de lui procurer du plaisir.

Le petit déjeuner se déroulait donc dans une ambiance trop survoltée au gout du coach quand soudain il sentit un pied lui caressait doucement l'entre-jambe, il s'apprêtait à étrangler Deidara et Pain quand il aperçu le regard provocateur et le sourire du blond. La caresse s'intensifia ce qui le fit sursauter.

-Sasuke ça va ? S'inquiéta son frère  
-Oui. Répondit le brun qui tentait de garder son calme.

Il aurait aimé partir en courant mais il était trop tard pour ça, s'il se levait alors tout le monde aurait l'occasion d'apercevoir son érection et il était hors de question que ça arrive.  
Naruto l'avait à peine touché et il était déjà tout excité, comme un adolescent qui aurait du mal à contrôler ses hormones !

Le blond eu un sourire satisfait quand il sentit la bosse qui s'était formée, il décida de s'arrêter là pour l'instant et quitta la table sous les protestations des deux hyènes.

Sasuke attendit un moment, que tout le monde ait quitté la table avant de se précipiter dans sa chambre.

-Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ? Hurla t-il à l'adolescent qui était tranquillement allongé sur le lit  
-Un problème Sasu ?  
-Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fais ?  
- Quel est le problème vu que ça ne t'a ne fais aucun effet ? Ce n'est pas comme si le gamin que je suis pouvait te faire bander, n'est ce pas ?

Sasuke claqua la porte en soupirant

-Ça va tu as gagné ! Je suis fatigué et en manque alors oui, j'ai réagit à tes caresse ! Satisfait ?

Naruto ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire, il avait envie du brun, il voulait lui donner du plaisir mais il ne voulait pas coucher avec lui. Il n'était pas sûr que cela puisse se produire mais si ça arrivait il savait qu'il perdrait le peu d'estime que Sasuke avait pour lui et il était hors de question que ça arrive. D'un côté il allait devoir le quitter, alors peut être que sans aller jusqu'à coucher avec lui, il pourrait lui laisser un souvenir.  
C'est sur cette pensé qu'il se dirigea lentement vers le brun qui était toujours appuyé contre la porte de sa chambre, fixant avec intensité le blondinet plongé dans ses réflexions.

Lorsqu'il vit Naruto avancer sensuellement vers lui, il su que quelque chose clochait mais il ne bougea pas, hypnotisé par le regard brûlant de l'adolescent.

Des années avec Iruka avaient apportées une certaine expérience au blond qui savait parfaitement oublier sa timidité pour se transformer en véritable aguicheur, et comme il en avait vraiment envie cette fois ci il redoubla d'effort.  
Il passa doucement, presque nonchalamment sa main sur l'intimité du coach en le regardant droit dans les yeux, celui-ci frissonna, essayant de garder le peu de raison qu'il lui restait.

-Naruto, je ne

Le brun ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait dire, troublé par les caresses du blond qui venait de s'agenouiller devant lui pour donner un grand coup de langue sur sa verge à travers son pantalon de lin, lui arrachant un gémissement.

-C'est pas…une bonne idée. Souffla l'ainé.

Naruto ne répondit rien, concentré sur sa « tâche », il embrassa l'entre-jambe du brun avant de descendre avec les dents sont pantalon et son caleçon, déclenchant un soupir de bien être de la part du chasseur.

Le blond sourit avidement devant la verge tendu avant de souffler dessus, arrachant des frissons au coach qui avait perdu toute envie de résister. Le plus jeune attrapa avec assurance le sexe du brun, donnant des grands coups de langue sur toute sa longueur pendant que son autre main jouait avec ses bourses, les malaxant lentement provoquant les gémissements de plus en plus fort du coach.

Naruto souffla une nouvelle fois sur la verge de Sasuke avant de la caresser dans un lent va et viens, accélérant de temps en temps le rythme pendant que sa langue surdouée taquinait ses testicules et sans prévenir il prit entièrement le membre en bouche arrachant un cri à Sasuke.

Le brun porta son regard sur l'adolescent qui le suçait avec avidité, il pouvait voir son sexe entrer et sortir de la petite bouche du blond, cette vision l'excita encore plus et il attrapa violement les cheveux du plus jeune qui accéléra le mouvement en recommença à malaxer les testicules du brun qui grognait de plaisir sans retenu.

Sasuke ne savait plus où donner de la tête, grisé par les sensations intenses que lui procurait Naruto. Alors qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir ressentir plus de plaisir, le blond s'arrêta un instant et après s'être passé la langue sur les lèvres, l'allumant encore plus il enfonça l'imposant sexe de Sasuke dans sa gorge, lui arrachant un cri rauque.  
L'adolescent ne semblait avoir aucune peine à engloutir entièrement la virilité du brun qui ne pensait pas essayer un jour cette pratique qu'il n'avait connu qu'à travers les films pornographiques.

Se sentant venir, il tira légèrement en arrière la tête de Naruto mais celui-ci ne bougea pas, accélérant encore le mouvement ainsi que ses caresses sur les bourses de l'ainé qui se tendit avant de jouir violemment dans la bouche du blond qui avala le tout, avec avidité.  
Sasuke à bout de souffle, les jambes légèrement flageolantes se laissa glisser au sol, se retrouvant à la même hauteur que Naruto qui prenait conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire.

Le blond se releva précipitamment par peur du regard du brun, il enfila rapidement un jeans bleu et une chemise cintré orange.

-Tu devrais laisser une chance à Kiba ! Apparemment les gamins te font plus d'effet que tu ne le pensais !  
-C'est pour ça que tu as fais ça ? Hurla Sasuke en se rhabillant  
-Quoi d'autre ?  
-T'en a sucé combien des mecs avant moi ?  
-Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?  
-J'ai le droit de savoir si j'héberge une trainée !  
-Va te faire foutre ! Cria le blond avant de quitter la pièce en courant

* * *

Musique : « Crépuscule » by Saez


	4. Le coach partie 4 : Possession

**Titre: Le Coach**  
**Genre: Romance avec un soupçon d'angst voir de _Hurt/Comfort_ et d'humour.**  
**Précisions supplémentaires: C'est un UA (hors du monde Naruto) et les personnages sont totalement OOC (Leurs caractères sont donc différents de ceux qui leurs sont attribués dans l'œuvre originale.).**  
**Pairing: SasuNaru et un ?/Naru évoqué seulement (Je garde la surprise).**  
**Raiting: Je dirais entre M et Ma.**  
**Warning : La différence d'âge (plutôt importante) et le jeune âge de Naruto dans cette histoire peut gêner voir choquer pour certain..**  
**Résumé: _"Sasuke faillit tomber de sa chaise et il remercia intérieurement grand père Uchiwa de lui avoir transmit le gène qui faisait de chaque homme de la famille un être en apparence impassible."_**

* * *

**Note 1 : Bon première histoire finie…bizarre de clore une histoire !**  
**Note 2 : Alors pour celles qui voulaient un lemon….heu…^^**  
**Note 3 : J'ai déjà 6 autres OS en tête et là je vais foncer sur le chapitre 8 de Harem**  
**Note 4 : Beaucoup de fautes mais je les corrigerais plus tard, trop de sommeil en retard**

* * *

Le coach

partie 4

**Possession**

Naruto pleurait depuis vingt minutes dans les bras de Gaara à qui il venait de tout raconter.  
Il lui avait dit pour Iruka, Sasuke, ses sentiments, ce qu'il avait fait au brun, leur dispute, Neji, tout…

-Naru, pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu tombes amoureux de ce genre de types ?

Le blond ne répondit rien, il continuait de sangloter contre son meilleur ami, repensant aux dernières paroles du coach.

- Je voudrais tellement que tu me laisses faire disparaitre Scorpion !  
- Non ! C'est vrai qu'il n'est plus le même mais je ne veux pas oublier l'Iruka qui m'aimait, celui qui prenait soin de moi et me protéger, je ne peux pas oublier !  
-Même après ce qu'il t'a fait ?  
-Je veux passer à autre chose !  
-Avec Sasuke ?  
-Gaa, je n'ai pas l'intention de redevenir le jouet d'un chasseur…  
-Mais tu l'aimes.

Naruto se remit à pleurer, en serrant le tee-shirt déjà bien mouillé du roux.

-Il, il me déteste ! Je voulais lui laisser un bon souvenir avant de partir mais…mais...  
-Naru, tu lui as dis que tu n'avais fait ça que pour lui prouver qu'un gamin pouvait lui donner du plaisir, alors il a été vexé ! C'est normal pour un mec comme lui !  
-Tu…tu crois ?  
-J'en suis sûr !  
-Mais il a dit que j'étais une…trainée ! Souffla le blond

Gaara soupira avant de relever le visage de son meilleur ami pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

-Écoutes, tu n'as pas l'intention de lui avouer tes sentiments et tu ne veux pas être juste une conquête de plus sur sa liste, alors qu'est ce que tu attends pour t'éloigner de lui ?  
-Je…  
-Tu peux enfin faire ce que tu veux, penser à toi, tu peux enfin vivre ! Tu ne vas pas tout gâcher à cause de ce type ?  
-Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire ?  
-On va déménager, au bord de la mer, comme tu l'as toujours voulu, d'accord ? Une jolie petite maison, juste pour toi et moi, avec le bruit des vagues le matin au réveil, et le soir pour nous bercer.  
-C'est vraiment possible ?  
-Évidemment ! On trouvera un bahut sympa et tu pourras étudier en paix pour réaliser tes rêves de Grandes Écoles.  
-Mais on aura besoin de beaucoup d'argent et…  
-Je m'occuperais de ça, ne t'en fais pas  
-Je ne veux pas que tu…  
- Naru, laisse-moi prendre soin de toi, s'il te plait !  
-Gaa, tu ne m'abandonneras jamais, n'est ce pas ?  
-Je serais toujours là Naru, toujours.

Le roux soupira avant de continuer.

-Mais je sais que tu as besoin d'avoir quelqu'un dans ta vie.  
-Tu penses que je devrais kidnapper Sasuke ?

Le blond essayait de plaisanter mais on sentait que le sujet était douloureux.

-Pourquoi ne laisse tu pas une chance à Sasori ?  
-Ton cousin ?  
-Tu sais bien que ça fais des années qu'il craque pour toi.  
-Mais, je ne l'aime pas.  
-Il n'en demande pas tant ! Avec lui tu seras en sécurité, il prendra soin de toi, t'aimera et ne te fera jamais de mal.  
-Je ne sais pas…  
- Laisses lui une chance ! Après tout tu entames une nouvelle vie !

Naruto regarda son meilleur ami, repensant à sa proposition, il était ravi de vivre avec lui, et d'être en plus près de la mer, là où il avait toujours voulu vivre, il se sentait heureux de savoir que Gaara ne l'abandonnerait jamais et que quoiqu'il arrive il serait là pour lui, puis il pensa à Sasori qui avait toujours été gentil et prévenant et qui en plus était de la même famille que son meilleur ami.  
Peut être était-ce l'occasion pour lui d'être aimé et de connaitre le bonheur d'une relation douce et saine ?  
Qu'avait-il à perdre ? Sasuke ne l'aimerait jamais et après ce qu'il avait fait il ne voudrait sûrement même plus être son ami, alors pourquoi ne pas donner sa chance au roux ?

Gaara qui connaissait le blond par cœur comprit tout de suite, la réponse de ce dernier, sans qu'il n'ait à parler.

-Si on allait lui faire un petit « coucou » ? Demanda t-il  
-D'ac…d'accord. Murmura Naruto.

Après que Naruto ait essuyait ses larmes et que le roux ait changé de tee-shirt, ils sortir en silence partagés entre la crainte et le bonheur que cet espoir de nouvelle vie suscitaient en eux.

**XxxxX**

Sasuke était reste figé, il avait entendu la porte claquer mais il n'avait pas pu bouger, encore surprit par ce qui venait de se passait.

Il se détestait pour ce qu'il venait de dire à Naruto, il se détestait d'avoir eu un tel comportement et il se détestait de l'avoir laissé partir.  
Seulement il n'avait pas supporté ce que lui avait dit le blond, il avait été blessé lorsqu'il l'avait presque jeté dans les bras de Kiba, comme une vulgaire proie.  
Sasuke s'était toujours comporté ainsi, prenant tout ce qu'il pouvait à ses « victimes » les jetant sans ménagement et jamais il n'avait eu de remords ou de regrets, seulement là il était de l'autre côté, c'était lui qu'on avait jeté après l'avoir utilisé.  
Il avait étrangement mal au cœur, une douleur vive qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti et un drôle de sentiment s'insinuaient en lui mais il n'aurait su le nommer, il savait juste que c'était désagréable et étouffant.

Qu'elle excuse pouvait-il se trouver pour expliquer le fait que la fellation de Naruto lui ait fait autant d'effet ?  
Qu'elle pouvait être la raison en dehors de l'évidence ?

Il avait envie du blond, au point que plus personne n'arrivait à réellement lui faire de l'effet et ce qu'il avait ressenti pendant cet acte lui avait semblé différent de toutes les autres fois, de tout ce qu'il avait pu vivre ou ressentir auparavant, malgré ses nombreux partenaires.  
Imaginer que Naruto n'avait fait ça que par défi lui faisait du mal, il souffrait et c'était une première pour lui.  
Savoir que le blond avait fait ça et bien plus avec beaucoup d'autre homme le rendait dingue, voilà pourquoi il n'avait pu s'empêcher de le blesser à nouveau.

Il était jaloux !  
Lui qui se moquait des couples, de l'amour et des relations exclusives il était fou de jalousie !  
Il était prit d'une soudaine bouffé de rage, d'une envie d'éloigner Naruto de tous ses hommes qui l'entouraient et de le garder pour lui uniquement.

Ses dernières années qu'il avait passées à coucher à droite et à gauche, fuyant le moindre lien, méprisant les sentiments, s'enfermant dans sa solitude, lui parurent vides et vaines, comme s'il avait perdu son temps, comme s'il n'avait jamais réellement vécu.  
Depuis que l'adolescent était entré dans sa vie, il avait malgré lui découvert des raisons d'aimer la vie, d'apprécier les liens et d'exprimer ses sentiments, il avait découvert des nouvelles facettes de sa personnalités et il appréciait cette partie de lui qui s'était réveillé aux côtés du blond.

Il s'assit avec lassitude sur son lit, il était épuisé, épuisé de se mentir, de se battre contre son cœur et son corps, épuisé de repousser tout ce qu'il ressentait pour Naruto.  
Il voulait juste pouvoir le serrer contre lui, sentir son corps frêle et fragile, embrasser ses lèvres douces et chaudes et se perdre dans le bleu de ses yeux.  
Seulement il n'avait réussit qu'à le blesser et le faire fuir une fois de plus !

L'adolescent ne voyait en lui qu'un chasseur sans moral et c'est ce qu'il était, mais il voulait une chance de lui prouver que pour lui il pourrait être plus, beaucoup plus.  
Est-ce que le blond accepterait de le laisser prendre soin de lui ?

Cet insecte d'Iruka avait une telle place dans le cœur Naruto, il était si enraciné en lui que Sasuke avait peur qu'à tout moment il retourne vers lui malgré ce qu'il lui avait fait vivre et cette idée lui était insupportable.

Qu'était-il pour le blond ?  
Était-il toujours un ami ? Et surtout, que voulait-il être ?

Neji était son seul ami, mais jamais il n'avait eu envie de lui, jamais sa présence ne lui avait manquée, jamais il n'avait voulu le garder pour lui uniquement, jamais il n'avait été jaloux des regards qui se posaient sur lui !

Non, il n'était pas stupide, il était juste effrayé, effrayé d'aimer, d'ouvrir son cœur et de se mettre à nu.  
Depuis un moment ses larmes coulaient, il pleurait comme un enfant, comme il n'avait pas pleuré depuis bien longtemps, depuis l'accident de sa mère exactement. Pourtant là, seul, allongé sur son lit il évacuait tout ce qu'il gardait en lui depuis des années, l'idée de perdre Naruto avait été la goutte en trop et à présent, toute sa douleur débordait en grosses larmes qui semblaient sans fin.

**XxxxX**

Naruto qui était resté planté au moins dix bonnes minutes devant la porte se décida à entrer, espérant que la maison serait pleine et qu'il n'aurait pas à se retrouver seul avec ses sombres pensées.

Il avait passé un moment avec Sasori mais avait été incapable de suivre la conversation de ce dernier, il pensait sans cesse à Sasuke, persuadé que le brun était une nouvelle fois avec une proie et qu'il devait s'en donner à cœur joie pendant que lui se rendait malade de jalousie.  
Même si les nombreuses années qu'il avaient passé avec Iruka l'avaient habitué à devoir partager son homme, il n'arrivait pas à se résonner quand il s'agissait du coach, il voulait être le seul dans sa vie et se sentait pathétique d'avoir de telles pensées alors que le brun ne lui devait rien.

Sasori était là devant lui mais c'est Sasuke qu'il voyait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer le roux au brun et au final le jeune homme en face de lui n'arrivait pas à la cheville du coach.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit tombé amoureux de lui ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se résigner à aimer des gens qu'il pouvait atteindre, au lieu de succomber aux charmes d'êtres intouchables ?

Il eut un rictus en pensant à la soit disant ouverture d'esprit de la société, on l'avait jugé car il était orphelin, puis parce qu'il était gay, parce qu'il aimait un homme plus âgé et aujourd'hui cette même société si moderne, si évoluée, lui criait que Sasuke était trop bien pour lui et qu'il ne pouvait même pas essayer d'être son ami.

Il s'était vite remit à pleurer et sans s'en rendre compte il s'était retrouvé en larme contre Sasori pour parler encore et toujours du brun et le roux l'avait consolé, l'écoutant sincèrement, séchant ses larmes, lui répétant qu'il comprenait et que même s'il aimait un autre homme il était prêt à sortir avec lui et à l'attendre.

Naruto s'en voulait de faire souffrir ainsi Sasori, et c'est en soupirant dans le silence de la maison déserte qu'il se dirigea vers la chambre du brun, persuadé que ce dernier batifolait quelque part.  
Arrivé à l'étage, à peine entré dans la chambre, il entendit des vomissements provenant de la salle de bain, devinant tout de suite qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que du brun il se précipita, inquiet.

-Sasuke ?

Le brun semblait en mauvais état, il transpirait, avait un peu de mal à respirer et se massait les tempes en grimaçant. Naruto ne sembla pas surprit, il mouilla un gant de toilette et nettoya le visage de Sasuke qui se laissait faire, sans réellement comprendre ce qui se passait.

-Attends une seconde.

Naruto chuchotait à peine, conscient qu'à cet instant le brun devait avoir l'impression que chaque bruit était amplifié. Il ferma tous les volets de la chambre, la plongeant dans le noir, seule les prises électriques apportaient une touche de lumière, permettant de se dirigeait dans la pièce sans se prendre les pieds dans le tapis ou se cogner contre les meubles.  
Sasuke soupira, soulagé de ne plus être agressé par la lumière et il se laissa guidé par le blond jusqu'à son lit.

-Où sont tes médicaments ?  
-Il y a de l'aspirine dans le tiroir de gauche. Chuchota le brun.  
-De l'aspirine ? C'est comme ça que tu comptes régler tes migraines ?

Naruto soupira avant de fouiller dans ses affaires d'où il sortit une boite de cachets.

-Essaye ça ! Avec un peu de chance cet anti-crise fonctionnera sur toi.

Pendant que le brun, docile, avaler ses médicaments, Naruto se précipita dans la cuisine.

-Je reviens tout de suite !

Sasuke était un peu perdu, après la façon dont ils s'étaient quittés il n'aurait pas pensé revoir Naruto si vite et surtout il ne s'attendait pas à ce que celui-ci soit si prévenant avec lui. Malgré le fait que son crane lui semblait prêt à exploser il était soulagé et étrangement bien.  
Il lui paraissait évident que la présence du blond avait un effet apaisant sur lui et que le seul fait d'être avec lui changeait radicalement sa façon de voir ou de ressentir les choses.

-Bois ça !

Naruto était revenu, une tasse de café bouillant à la main, il aida le brun à se relever pour qu'il puisse boire et passa machinalement sa main dans les cheveux du coach.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ça va passer.

Sasuke appréciait l'effet de bien être quasi instantané de la caféine chaude, mêlé à ce lui de la caresse tendre du blond.

Une fois le café bu, Naruto s'installa sur le lit en silence et posa un oreiller sur ses genoux sur lequel il cala la tête du brun.

-Détend toi. Murmura-t-il avant de commencer à masser le visage du coach.

Naruto semblait connaitre chaque zone douloureuses, il appuya sur les tempes avec les paumes de ses mains, puis délicatement avec ses doigts il effectua de petites pressions sur les sourcils du brun, s'excusant de la douleur provoquée et assurant au malade que cela lui ferait du bien, ce qui se révéla vrai. Après avoir détendu chaque tension de son visage, le blond s'attaqua au crane de Sasuke qui soupirait, ne cherchant même pas à dissimuler son bien être.  
Cela faisait des années que l'on n'avait pas prit soin de lui, seule sa mère lorsqu'il était enfant avait de tels gestes tendres, mais depuis l'adolescence, Sasuke ne laissait plus personne s'approchait autant de lui.  
En dehors du sexe, il n'aimait pas qu'on le touche, pourtant à cet instant précis, il n'aurait échangé sa place pour rien au monde. Cette impression de compter pour Naruto était magique et c'est le sourire aux lèvres, en se promettant de tout faire pour le garder près de lui que Sasuke s'endormit.

**XxxxX**

Naruto regardait avec tendresse le brun dormir depuis une bonne demi heure sans se lasser, il était fasciné par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui et ne voulait louper aucun détail.

Est-ce qu'un jour Sasuke aimerait quelqu'un ? Avait-il déjà aimé ?

Il ne voulait pas que le brun finisse seul, il savait mieux que quiconque que la vie d'un chasseur était faite de solitude et de vide et pour rien au monde il ne souhaitait que le coach se retrouve dans la même situation que Iruka.

Mais comment faire pour empêcher ça ?  
Il ne pouvait rester à ses côtés pour prendre soin de lui alors comment être sûr qu'il s'ouvrirait aux autres et accepterait d'offrir son cœur ?

-Je suis stupide ! Comme si tu avais besoin d'aide pour ça !

L'adolescent se sentait stupide de s'inquiétait pour les amours de Sasuke !  
Évidemment que le brun tomberait amoureux et le jour où ça arriverait alors personne ne lui résisterait !

N'était-il pas pathétique ?  
Si jaloux, si possessif, si désespérément amoureux…

Il soupira et les larmes aux yeux il rejoignit la cuisine, s'arrachant non sans regret à la contemplation de l'homme qu'il aimait.

-Oh Naru !  
-Neji ?

Le jeune homme qui était assit dans le salon en face d'un Itachi visiblement agacé, se précipita vers le blond qui venait d'atteindre le bas des escaliers.

-Itachi m'avait pourtant assuré que tu n'étais pas là.  
- Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ? Bégaya le blond  
-On devait se faire une sortie tous les deux non ?  
-Naruto a déjà des projets pour ce soir, il sort avec Sasuke. Répondit froidement Itachi  
-Avec Sasuke ?  
-Parfaitement !  
-Pourtant il m'a envoyé un message pour m'inviter à une soirée « chasse ».  
-Et bien tu as dû mal comprendre. Continua Itachi

Naruto n'avait pas dit un mot, il s'était contenté de s'asseoir près du grand frère, mal à l'aise une fois de plus devant le regard insistant de Neji.

-Sasuke est excellent ami, mais je pense que ça ne peut plus durer !

Le jeune homme prit un air faussement gêné et s'assit devant l'adolescent.

-Naruto, en fait si Sasuke est si prévenant c'est parce que je lui ais demandé de…  
-Neji ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! L'interrompis sèchement Itachi.  
-Je sais tout ça. Lâcha le blond  
-Hein ? Les deux bruns étaient extrêmement surpris.  
-Tu as demandé à Sasuke de tâter le terrain pour toi.  
-Tu savais ? S'étonna Itachi  
-Je connais bien les chasseurs. Répondit Naruto avec un sourire triste  
-Tu m'en veux ? Demanda Neji  
-Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ?  
-Et pour Sasuke ? S'inquiéta Itachi  
-C'est un mec bien et un ami.  
-Oh…vous êtes…a-mis ?  
-Neji, tu peux sortir dès que tu veux pour chasser avec Sasuke, tu ne m'ajouteras jamais à ta liste, alors ne lui fais pas perdre son temps et ne perds pas le tien par la même occasion.  
-Mais, je…  
-Il a eu une grosse crise de migraine et il se repose, mais il ne devrait pas avoir de problèmes à chasser.

Naruto, épuisé de devoir jouer la comédie, se dirigea rapidement vers la cuisine, fuyant les regards des deux bruns.

-Naruto je t'assure que je ne te vois pas comme une proie ! Je ne suis pas aussi buté que Sasuke !  
-Neji je pense que tu devrais partir maintenant ! Gronda Itachi  
-Je ne sortirais pas d'ici tant que je ne me serais pas expliqué !  
-Il n'a pas envie de t'écouter et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ici c'est chez moi !  
-Naruto, écoutes,…  
-Si tu ne sors pas tout de suite, je te fous dehors par la force ! Menaça Itachi

Devant le regard effrayant de l'ainé, Neji préféra ne pas insister.

-Je t'appellerais ! Lança t-il à Naruto avant de partir.  
-Quel abruti !

Itachi se tourna vers Naruto qui n'avait pas réagi, il était assit face à un énorme pot de glace et semblait perdu dans ses pensés.

-Chagrin d'amour ?  
-C'est un truc de fille, je sais ! Répondit le blond.  
-Ça ne te gêné vraiment pas ce que Neji a dit au sujet de Sasuke ?  
-Je te l'ais dis, je connais bien les chasseurs et leur façon de fonctionner.  
-Pour toi mon frère n'est vraiment qu'un chasseur ?  
-C'est aussi un ami, je te l'ais déjà dis.  
-Rien de plus ?  
-Tu sais parfaitement que je suis amoureux de lui, alors pourquoi remuer le couteau dans la plaie ?  
-Tu arrives à parler de tes sentiments si facilement…Pourquoi ne lui dis-tu rien ?  
-Quel intérêt ? Je n'ai pas l'intention d'être à nouveau le jouet d'un chasseur.  
-A nouveau ?

Une fois de plus le portable de Naruto se fit entendre et interrompit un instant la conversation, face au message, l'adolescent pâlit, c'était Iruka.

_« Mon petit Ange, excuses moi, tu me manques, j'ai besoin de toi, besoin de te voir, reviens. »_

_-_Quand on parle du loup…  
_-_Naruto, ça va ?  
_-_Peut être que je devrais me contenter d'être du gibier !  
_-_Qu'est ce que ?

Un second message, coupa Itachi.

_« Je vais tout rembourser, on arrêtera de fuir, on ne se séparera plus jamais, je te le promets, s'il te plait, réponds moi. »_

-Tu crois que je devrais choisir la mer ou juste revenir en arrière ?  
-Naruto qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Tu m'inquiètes.

Le blond se leva, avec un sourire las.

-Ca va, j'ai juste besoin de me retrouver seul avec ce pot de glace !

Il se dirigea lentement vers le jardin, serrant contre lui son portable qui recevait déjà un nouveau message.

_« Je t'aime. J'ai besoin de te voir, de te parler, je t'en prie reviens moi. »_

-Si tu as besoin de parler, hésites pas ! Lança Itachi à Naruto

**XxxxX**

Sasuke, se réveilla doucement, sa migraine avait totalement disparu, et il savourait avec plaisir cette indescriptible sensation qui traversait chaque migraineux une fois la douleur passée. Mais cette fois ci le bien être fut de courte durée, très vite il ressentit le manque de Naruto, et la peur que ce dernier soit parti le fit sortir précipitamment de son lit.  
Dans la cuisine il tomba sur son frère, qui semblait soucieux devant sa tasse de café.

-Ça va mieux ?  
-Où est Naruto ?

Itachi regarda vers la porte du jardin, hésitant un instant.

-Sorti faire un tour après avoir avaler un litre de glace.  
-Ha.

Déçu, le coach se servit un café et s'assit près de son ainé.

-Neji est venu.  
-Hun  
-Il a dit à Naruto que vous deviez sortir ce soir  
-Hun !  
-Je me doutais qu'il mentait. Il a aussi tout déballé sur votre « plan »  
-Non ?  
-Mais il était déjà au courant.  
-Naruto sait pour…  
-Oui, apparemment rien ne l'étonne sur les chasseurs.  
-Il me voit vraiment comme une espèce d'enfoiré sans cœur…Souffla le cadet  
-Pourquoi, ce n'est pas ce que tu es ?  
-Si…Mais, j'aimerais vraiment que ça change.  
-Tu sais, malgré tout le mal que tu lui fais, il n'a pas hésité une seconde à dire que tu étais son ami et un mec bien à cet enfoiré de Neji.  
-Vrai-ment ?

-Oh oui ! Fallait voir l'autre connard se décomposer!

Sasuke eut un petit rictus en imaginant la scène, mais c'est surtout le fait que le blond continue de le défendre qui le rendait heureux, s'il ne lui en voulait pas trop alors il pourrait s'excuser et repartir sur de nouvelles bases.

Ils furent interrompus par la sonnette, Itachi alla ouvrir pendant que son frère, rêvassait s'en vraiment s'en rendre compte, le sourire aux lèvres.  
Lorsqu'il vit son ainé revenir avec Gaara et un autre jeune homme, il perdit son sourire, conscient que les visites du roux ne présageaient jamais rien de bon.

-Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ? Demanda t-il sèchement à son frère.  
-Apparemment ils ont rendez-vous avec Naruto.  
-Il n'est pas là !  
-On va l'attendre. Répondit calmement Gaara, en s'installant avec son cousin.  
-Et lui, c'est qui ? Grogna presque Sasuke  
-Je m'appelle Sasori, enchanté.  
-Qu'est ce que tu viens faire chez moi ?  
-Sasuke ! Ce sont des amis de Naruto, ils ont le droit de venir lui rendre visite ! Intervint Itachi

Le coach aurait bien répondu, que non, ces deux roux n'avaient rien à faire chez lui et qu'il ne supportait pas que d'autres hommes puisse être aussi proches du blond, cependant ça aurait été totalement stupide et insensé, de plus, cela revenait à avouer sa soudaine jalousie maladive.

-Qu'est ce que vous lui voulez ? Demanda t-il quand même  
-On l'emmène fêter son anniversaire !  
-Son…anniversaire ?  
-C'était hier, mais vu les événements…  
-Je ne savais pas.  
-Évidemment ! Cracha Gaara

Sasuke s'assit, un peu désorienté par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, s'en voulant de s'être encore disputé avec Naruto alors que c'était son anniversaire.

Le bruit d'une porte qui claque le ramena à la réalité, le blond venant de rentrer du jardin, visiblement surprit de voir son meilleur ami et Sasori.

-Gaa ?

L'adolescent se dirigea vers ses amis, en évitant le regard de Sasuke, ce qui agaça fortement le brun.

-On t'emmène faire la fête !  
-Pardon ?  
-Pour tes quinze ans ! Ajouta Gaara  
-Mais…  
-Qu'est ce qui te ferais plaisir ? Demanda Sasori  
-En fait il a très envie que tu dînes avec lui !  
-Gaa ! Se plaignit son cousin en rougissant  
-Quoi ? C'est quand même dingue de ne pas oser inviter son petit ami !  
-Petit ami ? Hurla presque Sasuke

Il s'avança pour faire face à Naruto

-Vous sortez ensemble ?

Le blond n'osait pas répondre, il baissait la tête gêné, n'étant pas sûr lui-même d'être le copain de Sasori.

-Oui. Répondit simplement le cousin de Gaara  
-Tu viens à peine de quitter ton mec et tu te jette déjà dans les bras du premier venu ? Cria Sasuke  
-Je…c'est  
-Sasori n'est pas le premier venu ! L'interrompit Gaara  
-Hier encore tu pleurais ton scorpion et te voilà déjà consolé ! Tu as une drôle de conception de l'amour !  
-Et c'est toi qui ose me dire ça ? Qu'est ce qu'un chasseur sans scrupule peut bien connaitre à l'amour ? Hurla à son tour Naruto  
-Surement plus qu'un sale gosse qui couche avec tout ce qui bouge !  
-Hey ! Je t'interdis de lui parler comme ça ! Intervint Sasori en se mettant entre le brun et le blond.  
-Toi, dégage avant que je te démolisse !  
-Tu ne me fais pas peur. Répondit calmement Sasori en faisant face au coach.  
-C'est avec Naruto que je parle, alors ne m'interrompt pas.  
-Je suis son petit ami et je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser le traiter comme un chien !  
-Tu n'as pas l'impression d'en faire un peu trop là ? Parce que Naruto n'a pas vraiment l'air fou amoureux...Ca ne serait pas toi qui prendrais tes rêves pour la réalité ? Railla le brun  
-Et toi, pourquoi tu te mêles de nos affaires ? Serais tu jaloux ?  
-Tss…de toi ? Laisse-moi rire…  
-Tu peux rire si tu veux, en attendant c'est avec moi qu'il sort…c'est moi qui ait le droit de le toucher, de l'embrasser, de…

Sasuke ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir sa phrase, il le poussa violemment contre le mur.

-Ta gueule !  
-De caresser sa peau douce, de l'entendre gémir et…

Le coach l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise pour le secouer en le cognant contre le mur.

-Tu va la fermer oui ?  
-Ça suffit !

Naruto venait de hurler, attirant l'attention sur lui.

-Je ne suis pas un objet que l'on peut utiliser puis jeter !  
-Naru…Tenta Sasori  
-La ferme ! Comment peux-tu prétendre m'aimer ?

Il avait les larmes aux yeux et ses mains tremblaient de rage.

-Vous êtes tous les même ! Vous me dégoutez !

Il parti en courant, laissant les autres interloqués.

-Vous êtes fier de vous ? Hurla Itachi

Sasuke lâcha Sasori, tous deux ne se regardaient même plus, gênés de s'être comporté de manière si puérile.

-C'est un super anniversaire que vous lui offrez là ! Ajouta Gaara  
-Où est ce qu'il a bien pu aller ? Demanda Sasori  
-A votre avis ? Cracha le meilleur ami du blond  
-Non ! Il ne serait pas allé le voir après….  
-Scorpion le harcèle depuis ce matin pour le récupérer. Lâcha Gaara  
-Il faut l'en empêcher !

Sasuke était paniqué, il ne savait pas quoi faire ni par où commencer.

-Ça pourrait peut être vous aider ! Intervint Itachi en leur montrant le téléphone portable de Naruto, qu'il avait laissé près de son pot de glace vide, sur la table de la cuisine.

Le coach lui arracha des mains pour fouiller dans la messagerie, à la recherche d'un indice sur le lieu où se cachait scorpion.

_« Je vais me faire pardonner, je te ferais l'amour encore et encore, avec douceur et tendresse, je ne te ferais plus jamais mal mon ange, je te le promets, je t'aime. »_

Les messages qui défilaient sous ses yeux rendaient le coach fou de rage, jamais encore la colère et la jalousie ne l'avaient à ce point consumé, lorsqu'il arriva enfin au dernier message reçu, il se sentait prêt à exploser.

_« Recommençons loin de toute cette merde. Rendez-vous où tu sais, j'ai tout préparé, attend moi surtout, je vais tout régler et t'y rejoindre ce soir. On vivra au bord de la mer, comme tu l'as toujours voulu. Je t'aime »_

Sasuke jeta le téléphone portable qui s'écrasa contre le mur, faisant sursauter Sasori qui était à quelques centimètres.

-Où est ce qu'ils ont l'habitude de se donner rendez vous ?  
-Scorpion change tous les jours de planque ! Répondit Gaa  
-Il lui a dit où tu sais ! Hurla le coach  
-Je ne sais pas !  
-Ce salop veut l'emmener avec lui ! Tu comprends ?  
-Sasuke calme toi. Tenta Itachi  
-Que je me calme ? Il veut m'enlever Naruto et tu veux que je me calme ?  
-Un hôtel ! Le lieu qui ne change pas ça doit être un hôtel ! Intervint Gaara  
-Lequel ?  
-Ça je n'en sais rien.

Le brun n'attendit même pas la suite, il se précipita vers sa voiture sans prêter attentions aux appels de son frère et des deux roux.

**XxxxX**

Sasuke en était à son quatrième hôtel, mais toujours aucune trace de Naruto !  
Même si Iruka avait dit qu'il le rejoindrait le soir, le coach était terrorisé à l'idée que l'adolescent soit déjà parti avec cet enfoiré.  
Il ne pouvait pas accepter l'idée de le perdre !  
Il avait le sentiment d'être enfin vivant, d'avoir enfin une place et une réelle raison de s'ouvrir à la vie, il ne pouvait plus imaginer son existence sans Naruto, sans sa présence, sa douceur, son sourire, ses attentions, ses gestes tendres, son regard…il avait besoin de l'adolescent, tout en lui, lui plaisait, le comblait et l'apaisait. Il ne voulait plus d'une vie vide de sens, où il passerait son temps à chasser des êtres sans intérêt, s'enfermant un peu plus dans sa solitude, passant à côté du bonheur qu'il avait pu entrevoir au coté du blond et qu'il voulait continuer de découvrir pleinement.

Il était prêt !

Prêt à ne plus culpabiliser pour l'accident de sa mère, à ne plus fuir ses sentiments, à oublier ses stupides excuses comme la différence d'âge, il était prêt à tirer un trait sur tout son passe !  
Il était aussi prêt à se remettre en question et a tout faire pour gagner la confiance de Naruto, pour avoir une place dans sa vie et le rendre heureux.

Il attendrait le temps qu'il faut, il attendrait que le blond oublie Scorpion et que son cœur soit à nouveau prêt à aimer.  
Il attendrait mais il était hors de question qu'il le laisse partir, hors de question que ce Sasori ou un autre l'éloigne de lui !

Mais s'il ne le retrouvait pas ? S'il partait pour toujours avec Iruka, loin de lui ?

A cette pensé son cœur se serra un peu plus et il accéléra, il restait encore plus d'une quinzaine d'hôtel, sans compter les établissements miteux !  
Il allait le retrouver, il le fallait !

De son coté Naruto était abattu, il était assit, tête baissé sur l'énorme lit de la suite qu'avait réservée Iruka, les larmes aux yeux et le cœur oppressé écoutant une chanson qui le ramenait encore une fois à son amour à sens unique alors que le bain qu'il avait fait couler l'attendait.

_I conjure up the thought of being gone  
__**J'ai fait apparaitre l'idée d'être partie**__  
But I'd probably even do that wrong  
__**Mais même ça je l'ai probablement mal fait**__  
I try to think about which way  
__**J'essaye de penser à chaque manière**_

Pourquoi était-il revenu ?_  
_Il pensait ne plus jamais le revoir, il ne l'aimait plu, il lui en voulait alors…Pourquoi ?

La chambre était immense, du champagne trônait sur l'imposante table ronde, des pétales de roses jonchaient le sol et le lit, c'était comme dans un film à l'eau de rose, Iruka avait vraiment fait des efforts, mais malgré ça Naruto se sentait mal et malheureux. _  
_Toutes ces choses là ce n'était pas ce dont il rêvait, il voulait simplement être aimé par celui que son cœur avait choisit, par celui qui ne le quittait plus depuis des jours, et cette personne ce n'était plus Iruka.

_Would I be able to and would I be afraid?  
__**En serais-je capable et serais-je effrayé ?**__  
'Cause oh I'm bleeding out inside  
__**Parce que, oh, je saigne de l'intérieur**__  
And oh I don't even mind  
__**Et, oh, en fait je m'en fous**__  
_

Seulement il ne pouvait rien attendre de Sasuke et il ne voulait pas jouer avec Sasori ou un autre alors…

_It's all your fault  
__**Tout est de ta faute**__  
You called me beautiful  
__**Tu m'a appellée "joli"**__  
You turned me out  
__**Tu m'as virée**__  
And now I can't turn back  
__**Et maintenant je ne peux pas retourner en arrière**_

Il avait le sentiment d'être revenu au point de départ, que ces derniers jours n'avaient servis qu'à lui prouver que quoiqu'il fasse, il était destiné à finir sa vie avec Iruka, le premier et le seul qui l'ai jamais aimé pour ce qu'il était, qui l'ai accepté et soutenu et même si avec le temps il avait changé, il restait quand même le seul qui avait besoin de lui.

_I hold my breath  
__**Je retiens ma respiration**__  
Because you were perfect  
__**Parce que tu étais parfait**__  
But I'm running out of air  
__**Mais je manque d'air**__  
And it's not fair  
__**Et ce n'est pas juste**_

Partir ?  
Pourquoi pas…Gaara le retrouvait de toute manière et il aurait enfin ce dont il avait toujours rêvé…le calme, la mer et les deux hommes de sa vie…Alors pourquoi était-il si malheureux ?  
Ne devrait-il pas dire à Sasuke tout ce qu'il ressentait pour lui avant de disparaitre ?

_I'm trying to figure out what else to say  
__**J'essaye de trouver quelqu'un chose d'autre à dire**__  
(What else can I say?)  
__**Qu'est ce que je peux dire d'autre ?**__  
To make you turn around and come back this way  
__**Pour te faire te retourner et revenir par ici**__  
(Please come back this way)  
__**S'il te plait reviens par ici**__  
_

A quoi bon ?

Il n'avait pas besoin de sa pitié ! Ce serait bien trop douloureux…il valait mieux s'effacer et le laisser reprendre sa vie, comme si leur rencontre n'avait jamais eu lieu…C'était la seule chose à faire…la seule.

_I feel like we could be really awesome together  
__**J'ai l'impression que nous pourrions être vraiment géniaux ensemble**__  
So make up your mind 'cause it's now or never  
__**Donc réveille toi car c'est maintenant ou jamais**_

Il soupira avant de se décider à boire une coupe de champagne, s'il buvait la bouteille alors peut être arriverait-il à faire face à Scorpion et à partir avec lui ?  
Il eu un petit sourire triste lorsque le bouchon sauta, repensant à toutes ses horribles nuits où il avait dû jouer les hôtes pour les dettes d'Iruka.

Est-ce que c'était vraiment fini ?

Il grimaça après avoir bu sa première coupe cul sec, il n'aimait pas le champagne, mais aujourd'hui ça ferait l'affaire.

_It's all your fault  
__**Tout est de ta faute**__  
You called me beautiful  
__**Tu m'a appellée "joli"**__  
You turned me out  
__**Tu m'as virée**__  
And now I can't turn back  
__**Et maintenant je ne peux pas retourner en arrière**_

Il fallait qu'il oublie, qu'il ait du courage et de la force, il fallait qu'il puisse rire même s'il avait envie de pleurer, il fallait qu'il puisse laisser Iruka le toucher sans être dégouté, sans penser à Sasuke, sans fléchir, il fallait qu'il puisse partir loin d'ici alors qu'il voulait rester…

Au bout de combien de verre y arriverait-il ?

Agacé il jeta sa coupe vide qui se brisa sur le sol et bu à la bouteille, une longue gorgé, sans faire attention au gouttes qui glissaient le long de sa mâchoire.

_I hold my breath  
__**Je retiens ma respiration**__  
Because you were perfect  
__**Parce que tu étais parfait**__  
But I'm running out of air  
__**Mais je manque d'air**__  
And it's not fair  
__**Et ce n'est pas juste**_

Pourquoi?  
Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit là, attendant un homme qui le dégoutait, dans une chambre de rêve qui pour lui était semblable à l'enfer, pourquoi ?

Le destin ?

Il n'y avait jamais cru !  
Comment croire au destin quand depuis toujours la vie vous maltraite ?  
Personne ne veut d'une destinée sombre et froide, personne.

_I would never  
__**Je n'aurais jamais voulu**__  
Pull the trigger  
__**Appuyer sur la détente**__  
But I've cried wolf a thousand times  
__**Mais j'ai crié au loup une centaine de fois**_

Il avait déjà bu plus de la moitié du magnum de champagne et déjà il se sentait plus léger, un peu déconnecté du monde, l'esprit presque joyeux et le cœur moins lourd.  
Il se leva, la bouteille toujours à la main, pour esquisser quelques pas de danse en chancelant légèrement, il pouffa devant sa propre maladresse, puis comme rattrapé par la réalité il eu un rire plus sobre, plus lugubre avant d'avaler une nouvelle gorgé d'alcool.

_I wish you could  
__**Je souhaite que tu puisse**__  
Feel as bad as I do  
__**Te sentir aussi mal que moi**__  
I have lost my mind  
__**J'ai perdu la tête**_

Il était fatigue, épuisé même, il n'avait que quinze ans et pourtant il lui semblait qu'il survivait depuis des siècles, qu'il se battait sans relâche depuis bien trop longtemps et il n'en pouvait plus, il n'avait plus aucune force et surtout plus aucune envie.

A quoi bon ?  
Pourquoi devait-il absolument être fort et courageux ? Pourquoi ? Et s'il voulait abandonner ? S'il voulait tout laisser tomber ?

-Tu es pathétique ! Murmura t-il tout en continuant à tourner légèrement sur lui-même.

Il portait encore les traces de ce que lui avait fat Iruka et pourtant il était là, l'attendant sagement, prêt à repartir avec lui…Il n'en n'était pas fier, seulement il avait le sentiment que c'était le seul moyen pour lui de réussir à s'éloigner de Sasuke, le seul moyen de se détacher de lui et d'essayer de l'oublier.

Avec le temps peut être, beaucoup de temps, il cesserait de se torturer en imaginant ses nombreuses conquêtes, il cesserait de penser à lui sans arrêt, il vaincrait cette sensation de manque…il suffisait de temps…  
Ne dit-on pas que le temps guérit tout ?

Dans d'autres circonstances il aurait pu être quelqu'un digne de lui, quelqu'un digne de l'aimer sans lui faire injure.  
Mais avec des si…

_It's all your fault  
__**Tout est de ta faute**__  
You called me beautiful  
__**Tu m'a appellée "joli"**__  
You turned me out  
__**Tu m'as virée**__  
And now I can't turn back  
__**Et maintenant je ne peux pas retourner en arrière**_

_I hold my breath  
__**Je retiens ma respiration**__  
Because you were perfect  
__**Parce que tu étais parfait**__  
But I'm running out of air  
__**Mais je manque d'air**__  
And it's not fair  
__**Et ce n'est pas juste**_

Il finit la bouteille avant de la lancer violemment contre la station musicale qui stoppa net, plongeant la pièce dans un silence pesant.

**XxxxX**

Sasuke courrait dans les couloirs de l'hôtel, ignorant les regards des clients, ne pensant qu'à une seule chose, éloigner Naruto d'Iruka.

Il avait fait plus de la moitié des hôtels de la ville, alors que Scorpion avait louée une suite dans l'un des prestigieux établissements de la famille Uchiwa, si ça avait été dans d'autre circonstance, le coach aurait volontiers rit !

La réceptionniste lui avait expliqué qu'un jeune homme blond, aux yeux clairs était arrivé il y a plus d'une heure, il était sûr que c'était Naruto, ça ne pouvait pas être quelqu'un d'autre !  
Il fallait que ce soit lui, qu'il n'arrive pas trop tard, qu'il puisse le retenir, le garder auprès de lui…il le fallait !

Il respira profondément avant d'utiliser la carte magnétique du personnel pour déverrouiller la porte de la suite, où il l'espérait Naruto attendait encore.  
Il avança lentement après avoir délicatement refermé la porte pour ne pas faire de bruit et grimaça devant le sol jonchait de pétales de roses et l'ambiance tamisée, un peu inquiet de trouver l'adolescent et Iruka dans une position qu'il aurait du mal à supporter.

A cette pensé, il ne pu s'empêcher d'accélérer le pas vers la chambre.

-Mon cœur tu en as mis…

Naruto s'interrompit brusquement lorsqu'il vit que ce n'était pas Iruka qui se tenait devant lui, Sasuke lui se précipita pour le serrer contre lui, trop heureux d'être arrivé à temps.  
Le blond se laissa faire, profitant de la chaleur du corps du coach contre le sien, mais il fini par revenir à la réalité lorsque ce dernier se décolla de lui.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda t-il brusquement  
-C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question ! Qu'est ce qu'il te prend de venir voir cet enfoiré ?  
-Il est désolé !  
-Alors depuis des années il te force à travailler comme un esclave, à te prostituer presque, il te bat, abuse toi et il lui suffit d'un pardon pour que tu oublis tout ?

Naruto ne répondit pas, il s'éloigna du brun qui n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter là.

-Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?  
-Parce qu'il a besoin de moi ! Je pensais que je pourrais me contenter de partir avec Gaara et de laisser Sasori prendre soin de moi …  
-Tu avais l'intention de partir avec Gaara et ce…ce Sasori ?  
-Évidemment ! Tu m'as dit toi-même que j'allais pouvoir commencer une nouvelle vie !  
-Oui mais…  
-Sauf que ça ne suffirait pas ! Ça ne suffirait pas pour t'oublier.  
-Pardon ?  
-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?  
-Je suis venu t'empêcher de faire la plus grosse connerie de ta vie !  
-Comment tu as su ?  
-Ton portable ! J'ai lu tous les messages de cet enfoiré ! J'ai fais tous les hôtels !  
- Putain laisse moi tranquille ! Trouve-toi une autre proie !  
-Tu n'en as pas marre d'être l'objet de ce type ?  
-Pars !  
-Il a le droit de te baiser comme il veut, de te jeter puis de reprendre et toi tu va juste l'attendre ?  
-Oui !

Sasuke se rapprochait de Naruto alors que ce dernier s'éloignait à reculons.

-Pourquoi tu continus ça?  
-C'est bon ! Tu as gagné ! Je suis un jouet ! Il me baise, me tape, me jette et me reprend ! Mais qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?

Le coach était hors de lui, il ne supportait pas ce qu'il entendait, il ne supportait pas que le blond lui crache ainsi à la figure qu'il appartenait à un autre homme, mais ce que l'adolescent ajouta le rendit dingue.

-Ma vie ne te regarde pas ! Je suis un jouet mais je ne suis pas le TIEN !

Hors de lui, Sasuke poussa violemment le blond contre le mur, surprenant ce dernier qui hoqueta, un peu effrayé.  
Le regard du brun se planta dans celui de Naruto qui frissonna, le coach était vraiment très en colère, jamais encore il n'avait vu une telle rage dans ses yeux, sauf peut être quand il avait apprit que Iruka l'avait violé, mais là c'était différent, il le sentait.

-Tu penses me faire peur ? Je …

Sasuke ne laissa pas le blond finir, il se frotta brusquement contre lui et Naruto ne pu retenir sa surprise lorsqu'il sentit l'érection du brun dont les lèvres descendirent doucement sur sa nuque lui arrachant un second frisson.

Les lèvres chaudes du coach caressèrent sensuellement cette partie si sensible du doré, puis elles se promenèrent de la même manière sur son épaule légèrement dénudée.  
Mais Naruto en voulait plus, il voulait l'énerver encore, le provoquer.

-Je ne suis pas ton jouet ! Souffla t-il

La réaction de Sasuke ne se fit pas attendre, il mordit violemment la chair tendre de la nuque du blond, lui arrachant un petit cri aigu, suivit d'un soupire de bien être lorsqu'il entreprit de lécher le sang, avant de suçoter la plaie.  
Le brun glissa sa jambe entre celle du jeune homme et il sourit lorsque son érection rencontra la sienne heureux de l'effet qu'il avait sur lui.

-Apparemment tu ne serais pas contre. Ronronna t-il à son oreille

Et sans attendre de réponse il s'empara des lèvres de l'adolescent avec violence, les aspirants, les mordants avec un désir hardant alors que le blond essayait de se retenir de gémir, mais lorsqu'il senti le genou du coach caresser violemment sa virilité il perdit pied et décida enfin de participer.  
Il passa ses mains sous la chemise du brun, qui frémit sous ses caresses, et alors que le plus jeune déboutonnait la chemise de son futur amant, le coach lui s'attaquait à sa ceinture.

Leurs sangs bouillonnaient, leurs respirations saccadées se faisaient plus difficile, alors que leurs lèvres se scellèrent enfin, dans un baiser, passionné et brutal, chacun cherchant à prendre l'avantage, avantage que le blond laissa volontiers à Sasuke, heureux d'être totalement soumit à sa volonté.  
L'ainé fini par se détacher des lèvres de Naruto pour déchirer violemment sa chemise, avant de frotter son bassin contre celui de sa « victime » qui s'attaquait au cou de son bourreau avec gourmandise.

-Il me semble que je te dois quelque chose… Murmura Sasuke avant de se mettre à genou devant Naruto qui tremblait d'excitation

Le brun descendit avec empressement le jeans puis le caleçon du blond qui frémissait d'impatience alors que le coach souhaitant jouer un peu, s'amusait à embrasser les cuisses du plus jeune et à souffler sur sa verge sans jamais la toucher, frustrant l'adolescent.

-Sasuke !

L'ainé sourit avant de donner un grand coup de langue sur le sexe du blond qui hoqueta de surprise et de plaisir sous cette langue taquine.  
Il se sentait perde pied, absorbait par les abîmes du plaisir, alors que l'homme qu'il désirait si ardemment venait de prendre en bouche sa verge dressée qui n'attendait que ça.  
Le plus jeune n'était plus que soupires et gémissements, il passa une main tremblante dans les cheveux du coach qui prenait plaisir à masser les bourses du blond tout en accélérant le mouvement sur son sexe.

-Ahh…Sa-sa…

Sasuke caressait d'une main les testicules du doré et de l'autre son intimité, provoquant les cris de l'adolescent qui ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà ressenti autant de plaisir.

Sentant que Naruto n'allait pas tarder à jouir et se souvenant de la fellation que ce dernier lui avait faite, le coach lâcha le sexe du blond qui grogna de frustration, grognement vite remplacée par de nouveaux gémissements.  
Le brun avait fait glisser jusqu'à sa gorge le sexe du doré pour des mouvements rapides et profonds, tout en insérant un doigt qu'il venait d'humidifier dans son intimité provoquant ainsi douleur et plaisir.  
Lorsqu'il sentit un second doigt s'insinuer en lui, Naruto jouit dans la bouche du brun, sans avoir eu le temps de le prévenir, celui-ci ne semblait pas lui en vouloir, il se lécha sensuellement les lèvres avant de s'emparer à nouveau de celles du blond qui se remettait à peine de son orgasme.

Même s'il venait de jouir, Naruto ressentait le manque que les doigts de Sasuke avaient laissé lorsqu'il les avait retirés, il voulait que le coach le prenne, tout de suite et cette simple pensé éveilla à nouveau légèrement son sexe.  
L'adolescent défit rapidement le jeans de Sasuke qui se laissait faire trop occupé à pincer avec plaisir les tétons durcit du blond qui gémissait de plus en plus fort à son oreille, augmentant ainsi son excitation.  
Lorsqu'il sentit la main de Naruto saisir son sexe après avoir descendu son boxer, Sasuke perdit patience, il attrapa le blond par les cheveux et le retourna violement contre le mur pour se coller brusquement à lui, frottant sa virilité contre ses fesses, pour le plus grand bonheur de l'adolescent.  
Même les plaies encore non cicatrisées de Naruto ne calmèrent pas les ardeurs du coach qui mordit à nouveau jusqu'au sang la nuque du blond avant de susurrer à son oreille.

-Alors à qui est ce que tu appartiens, Naru ?

En temps normal, il se serait énervé, rebellé, il aurait souffert d'être traité ainsi, mais à cet instant précis, il adorait le ton possessif du brun, il était heureux d'être soumit à cet être qu'il aimait plus que tout, il voulait être son jouet, qu'il le possède et s'amuse avec lui, encore et encore.

-A toi

Sasuke grogna avant de mordre à nouveau le blond qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

-Je…je t'appartiens !

Satisfait le coach s'apprêtait à doigter à nouveau l'adolescent lorsque celui-ci lâcha un long et sensuel

-Sasu…Sasu prend moi

Le brun tira brusquement sur les cheveux de Naruto avant de le pénétrer violemment, lui arrachant un cri de douleur et de plaisir.  
Le blond avait connu bien pire avec Iruka, il avait subit les pires violences…peut être était ce pour ça qu'il appréciait autant le traitement de Sasuke ?

L'adolescent se laissa décoller avec force du mur, le brun le força à se pencher un peu, en prenant appuie avec ses mains sur la paroi puis il sorti complètement du blond pour le pénétrer à nouveau avec autant de violence, lui arrachant un puissant cri au passage.  
Il donnait de petit coup sec, prenant plaisir à brutaliser Naruto qui semblait apprécier autant que lui, son regard se perdit sur la goutte de sang qui sous les mouvements brusques coulait le long de la colonne vertébrale du blond, apportant encore plus d'intensité à leur échange bestial.

Sasuke s'était retenu beaucoup trop longtemps et toute sa frustration était en train de s'évanouir pendant qu'il pénétrait violemment Naruto qui n'était plus que gémissements, cris et soupire.  
A sa grande surprise, il sentit le corps du blond se tendre, avant que ce dernier ne soit pris d'un rapide spasme signe d'un violent orgasme.  
Il n'avait même pas eu à le branler, cette simple pénétration l'avait fait jouir !

Le doré s'était laissé tombé au sol, à genoux, il haletait alors que le brun qui était encore très excité se gorgeait de cette vision aphrodisiaque, il s'assit sur une chaise et désireux de réveiller l'envie du plus jeune, il entreprit de caresser son membre, les yeux toujours rivé sur lui.  
En entendant les soupirs de Sasuke, Naruto releva la tête, et très vite son érection déjà bien douloureuse se fit encore plus pressante, le coach ancra son regard emplit de désir dans celui du plus jeune qui avançait vers lui à quatre pattes, en léchant de manière provocante ses lèvres rougies par les assauts brutaux du brun.  
Arrive à sa hauteur, il mit sa main sur celle de Sasuke qui cessa de se caresser pour le laisser faire en soupirant de bien être.

Le sexe dressé du coach semblait l'appeler et Naruto n'attendit pas longtemps avant de le prendre en bouche, surprenant le brun qui grogna de plaisir, en rejetant sa tête en arrière, seulement la langue surdouée du blond menaçait de le faire jouir à tout moment, il préféra donc le tirer violemment par les cheveux pour l'éloigner de sa friandise.  
Frustré et un peu surprit de se retrouver sur les fesses, Naruto se reprit rapidement, il regarda avec malice le brun avant de sucer avec voracité ses doigts sous les yeux de Sasuke qui déglutit devant cette vision qui à elle celle pouvait le faire venir, le blond heureux de son petit effet ne s'arrêta pas là, il approcha doucement un doigt près de son intimité avant de l'enfoncer brusquement en gémissant avec force, son regard bleu toujours ancré dans les onyx du coach.  
Très vite il mit un deuxième et un troisième doigt en se mouvant de plus en plus vite, alors que Sasuke avait le sentiment que le jeu se retournait contre lui, il voulait frustrer le blond mais c'était lui qui ne tenait plus devant les provocations du plus jeune.

-Hum…Sasu…

Les soupirs et les gémissements indécents de Naruto eurent raison du self-control du brun qui se jeta violemment sur lui pour le mettre à quatre pattes et le pénétrer brusquement à nouveau.  
Ce contact brutal les électrisa tous les deux, et les coups de butoirs se firent encore plus secs et plus profonds, perdants les deux amants dans les méandres du plaisir.

-Ah….han…Sasuke, encore !  
-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?  
-Plus ! Plus ! Encore plus !

Les cris de Naruto rendaient le coach fou, à chaque fois qu'il pensait ne pas pouvoir le désirer plus, le blond trouvait le moyen volontairement ou non de l'allumer encore plus pour son plus grand plaisir.

Sasuke n'en pouvait plus, jamais encore il n'avait autant voulu posséder quelqu'un et jamais il n'avait ressenti autant de plaisir, être à l'intérieur de Naruto, sentir son intimité chaude et serrée caresser son sexe gonflé, lui faisait complètement perdre pied et c'est dans un long râle qu'il jouit violemment avant de retomber en arrière, se retirant brusquement du blond.

Le brun essayait de reprendre son souffle, alors que son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, mais l'adolescent dont la virilité était toujours aussi dressée ne lui laissa pas de répit, il se leva, laissant ainsi apparaitre la semence du coach qui coula le long de ses cuisses, et il s'installa sur le grand lit, jambes écartées pour se caresser tout en portant ses doigts à sa bouche afin de les sucer sensuellement.  
Sasuke ne le quittait pas des yeux, de là où il était, il avait une vue parfaite, il était persuadé de n'avoir jamais assisté à une scène aussi érotique et alors qu'il pensait être vidé, il sentit sa verge se gorger à nouveau de sang.

Naruto était ailleurs, il suçait avec avidité ses doigts sans se soucier de la salive qui coulait le long de sa mâchoire, ni du sperme encore chaud du brun qui se perdait entre ses jambes et sur les draps, la seule chose à laquelle il pensait c'était Sasuke.

Il voulait que le brun le prenne encore et tout de suite !

Il arrêta de se caresser un instant pour tendre sa main vers l'ainé qui le rejoignit immédiatement, son sexe à nouveau en érection, le coach se mit à genou sur le lit et le blond décida de prendre par lui-même ce qu'il voulait, il saisit donc le sexe de ce dernier et s'empala d'un coup sec sur lui, mêlant son cri à celui du brun.

Se souvenant de ce que lui avait infligé Sasuke, Naruto mordit à son tour la nuque du coach qui émit un gémissement de douleur et de plaisir.

Sentant la virilité tendue du blond, le brun l'attrapa et y entreprit de rapides vas et viens alors que l'adolescent accélérer le mouvement en lui griffant le dos.

N'en pouvant plus le blond jouit violemment sur le torse de Sasuke qui le renversa sur le lit pour lui donner des derniers et brutaux coups secs en répétant inlassablement dans une soudaine nouvelle monté de possessivité qu'il lui appartenait avant de jouir à nouveau et de s'écrouler à coté lui.

Ils avaient tout oublié, Iruka qui devait arriver, Gaara, Sasori et Itachi qui devaient être inquiets, leurs disputes, leurs craintes, tout !

Seulement Naruto commençait à revenir doucement à la réalité et lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait de se passer, il ne pu retenir une larme de couler et alors que Sasuke s'apprêtait à le tirer contre lui, il se roula en fœtus au bord du lui.  
Le brun fronça les sourcils et se redressa au dessus de l'adolescent pour essayer d'apercevoir son visage enfoui dans l'oreiller, fatigué Naruto n'opposa aucune résistance lorsqu'il senti la main du plus âgé l'obligé à lui faire face.  
Lorsqu'il vit les larmes du blond, Sasuke paniqua totalement .

-Tu as eu mal ? J'ai…j'ai été trop brusque c'est ça ?

Les pleurs du plus jeune redoublèrent et le coach était de plus en plus désemparé.

-Je suis désolé ! Je…j'ai cru que tu appréciais aussi….je …  
-Mais pourquoi tu t'en soucis ? Cria Naruto en poussant le coach qui tomba au sol sous la surprise.  
-Va prendre ta putain de douche et casse toi ! C'est bien ce que tu es censé faire non ?  
-Tu veux que je débarrasse le plancher pour Scorpion ? Hurla à son tour le brun à l'adolescent qui venait de sortir du lit en s'enroulant dans un des draps.  
-Et toi ? Tu restes pour parader devant lui ? Va plutôt te vanter au près de Neji !  
-Pourquoi tu ramènes encore un autre mec dans la conversation ?  
-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais encore ici putain ? Tu as repéré une proie, tu veux que je te laisse la chambre ?  
-Mais arrête tes conneries et parle-moi ! Tu me gueule dessus en chialant et je ne comprends même pas ce que j'ai fais de mal !

A bout Naruto fondit en larmes, évacuant ainsi toute sa douleur.

-R-rien ! Tu as….tu as rien fais…de mal ! C'est…moi…qui suis stupide ! Hoqueta t-il alors que le coach se relevait enfin.  
-Tu as eu ce que tu voulais …alors…alors pourquoi tu restes ? Pourquoi …tu…Ça t'amuse de me torturer ?

Sasuke qui était arrivé à hauteur de l'adolescent voulu se rapprocher encore mais ce dernier couru s'enfermer dans la salle de bain en essayant de semer le brun qui réussit de justesse à pénétrer aussi dans la pièce avant que le blond ne ferme la porte.

Le plus jeune chercha à s'éloigner du coach en entrant carrément la baignoire d'angle pleine et machinalement il ouvrit le jet d'eau froide pour éloigner l'ainé qui une fois la surprise passé essaya de lui arracher des mains.

-Naruto ça suffit ! Comme si un jet d'eau allait….  
-Mais Pars ! J'ai été ton jouet, comme tu le voulais, alors PARS !

A bout de force le blond se laissa tomber dans l'eau, faisant déborder un peu plus la baignoire, il ne remarqua même pas le coach qui l'avait rejoint, s'agenouillant à sa hauteur, ce n'est que lorsqu'il l'attira avec douceur mais fermement contre lui que l'adolescent sorti de sa léthargie.

-Pardon ! Souffla le brun. Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir donné l'impression d'être un objet…ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais…toutes ces choses que je ressens…c'est nouveau pour moi, je n'ai pas l'habitude alors je m'exprime maladroitement, mais je ne voulais pas te faire de mal !

Il serra un peu plus fort le blond en larmes qui se cramponnait à lui.

-Apparemment, je suis quelqu'un de très jaloux…Il rit légèrement avant de continuer, et de possessif et j'avais…j'avais vraiment envie de toi…alors entre le désir et ce que tu m'as dis j'ai…Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse mais, je t'assure que je ne voulais vraiment pas de faire de mal ! Je croyais que tu…que tu avais aimé aussi…

Il passa timidement sa main dans les cheveux de l'adolescent qui tremblait contre lui.

-Te faire dire que tu m'appartiens était stupide ! Pardon ! Si j'ai fais ça, c'est parce que j'ai vraiment envie d'être le seul à pouvoir avoir ton corps mais surtout ton cœur…

Naruto qui avait réussit à calmer ses pleurs n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien comprit les propos de Sasuke, il se demandait s'il n'était pas en train de rêver cet instant qui prenait une tournure totalement inattendu.

-Mais en échange sache que je…sache que moi, je ne suis qu'à toi.

Le blond pouvait sentir le rythme endiablé du cœur du brun alors que le sien semblait s'être arrêté sur les dernières paroles du coach, il se décolla légèrement de celui-ci pour lui faire face et chercher dans son regard une réponse à toutes les questions qui l'assaillaient.

-Sasu…  
-Je sais qu'il va te falloir du temps pour oublier Iruka et aimer à nouveau…je sais aussi que comme le dit si bien Itachi, je suis vraiment un handicapé des sentiments, mais je suis prêt à faire des efforts pour changer ! Et je suis prêt à t'attendre aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra ! Seulement…il est hors de question que je laisse Scorpion, Sasori ou n'importe qui d'autre t'enlever à moi !

L'adolescent avait peur d'avoir mal comprit, il avait peur que son esprit ne lui joue des tours et que toute la tension accumulée et la fatigue ne lui fasse mal interpréter les propos du coach.

-Naruto, est ce que…est ce que j'ai le droit de continuer à t'aimer ?

Tous les doutes du blond s'envolèrent et il ne pu retenir ses larmes de couler à nouveau, effrayant Sasuke au passage qui craignait de lui avoir encore fait du mal.

-Qu'est ce que…  
-Sa…Sasu…Tenta le doré entre deux sanglots  
-Non, non, s'il te plait ne pleurs pas ! S'il te plait !  
-M…m…mais….tu…  
-Oublie ce que j'ai dis ! On sera juste ami si tu préfères ! D'accord ?

Naruto se jeta dans les bras du coach qui paniquait totalement, il s'attendait à être rejeté, repoussé, à ce que l'adolescent lui en veuille ou se moque, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il fondrait en larmes, il le serra tout de même contre lui, espérant le calmer et revenir sur ce qu'il venait de lui avouer.  
Et s'il ne voulait plus le revoir ?

Même s'il semblait serein, il était en réalité mort de peur, l'idée de le perdre le tétanisait et ses réactions ne le rassuraient guère.

Il n'aurait pas dû se jeter sur lui ainsi !  
Lui qui voulait lui prouver qu'il pouvait changer, s'était comporté comme le pire des prédateurs !

Comment réussir à lui comprendre qu'il l'aimait sincèrement après ça ?

Perdu dans ses pensés, il n'avait pas remarqué que Naruto avait cessé de pleurer, c'est lorsque ce dernier lui arracha un gémissement en lui mordillant l'oreille qu'il revint à lui.

-Naru qu'est ce que…

Le blond ne le laissa pas finir, il le poussa légèrement, l'obligeant ainsi à s'asseoir les jambes allongées dans la baignoire et le dos calé contre la paroi du mur, puis il le chevaucha avant de s'attaquer à son cou.  
Sasuke était déstabilisé par l'attitude du plus jeune, mais très vite les sillons chauds laissés par sa langue et les caresses qu'il prodiguait au reste de son corps éveillèrent son désir et il attira fermement le doré contre lui, qui eu un sourire satisfait.

Naruto frottait doucement son bassin contre celui du coach, gémissant de concert avec ce dernier lorsque leurs virilités à présent bien éveillées se touchaient, leurs mouvements étaient cependant très doux, presque tendre, loin des gestes bestiaux de leurs précédents ébats.  
Sasuke effleura à peine l'intimité du plus jeune qui se cambra de plaisir, offrant ainsi au coach une vue sur ses tétons durcis qu'il ne pu s'empêcher de venir titiller, sa main reproduisant sur le téton gauche ce que sa bouche infligeait au téton droit pendant que le blond haletait de plaisir, sans prêter attention aux vagues d'eau qu'il créait et qui débordaient bruyamment de la baignoire.

-Sa..Sasu encore…Prend moi encore.

L'ainé qui continuait de dévorer le torse du plus jeune, introduit directement trois doigt dans son intimité, encore lubrifié par leur premier rapport et dont le passage était facilité par l'eau provoquant des gémissements de plus en plus fort de sa part.  
Les doigts de Sasuke se mouvaient en lui avec douceur et une lenteur calculée qui augmentait l'intensité des décharges de plaisir qui le parcouraient alors que le brun lui se délectait de la vision que lui offrait son aimé, les cheveux en bataille, le souffle court, les lèvres rougies…

Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, les électrisant tous les deux, le coach retira rapidement ses doigts, qu'il remplaça par sa verge dressé, après avoir retourné le blond, lui laissant le soin de décider de la cadence.  
Naruto devait se faire violence pour ne pas accélérer le mouvement, il voulait prendre son temps, que ce soit différent de la première fois, il voulait que Sasuke ressente tous les sentiments qu'il avait pour lui.

Aucun des deux ne pensait à fermer l'eau qui coulait toujours abondamment, inondant par la même occasion la salle de bain, trop occupé par le moment qu'ils partageaient et le plaisir qu'ils ressentaient, en face d'eux se trouvait un miroir qui leur permettait de se voir faisant l'amour, chacun cherchant le regard de l'autre pour s'allumer un peu plus.  
L'adolescent planta son regard dans celui de Sasuke, lui prit la main et amena deux de ses doigts à sa bouche pour les sucer avec avidité sous le regard luisant du brun qui ne quittait pas des yeux le miroir.

-Naru…ne…ne fait pas ça…sinon je…je vais jouir trop vite.

Mais Naruto ne l'écoutait plus, grisé par toutes les sensations que Sasuke lui faisait ressentir, alors le brun se redressa et l'attira contre lui pour coller son dos à son torse, permettant au blond de passer ses mains autour de la nuque du coach alors que ses mouvements de bassins se faisaient plus rapides.

-Sa-su…mon corps…est à toi  
-Ou-i…  
-Et …mon cœur aussi.

Sasuke se figea un instant, et Naruto s'arrêta aussi, remarquant le trouble du brun, il se retira à regret de la baignoire sous le regard perdu du plus âgé.

-Naruto qu'est que tu as dis ?

Le blond ne prit même la peine de se sécher, toujours trempé, il s'appuya contre le lavabo avec un petit sourire timide pour le coach.

-Est-ce que tu…

Sasuke se leva à son tour avant de continuer.

-Je veux dire…tu…enfin…

Le brun était en face du blond, la tête baissé, regardant le sol trempé de la salle de bain.

-Sasu…

L'ainé releva la tête pour plonger dans le regard bleu de Naruto qui avait un sourire tendre sur les lèvres.

-Je suis tout à toi, parce que je t'aime.

Sasuke n'avait jamais comprit cette expression, mais aujourd'hui il comprenait parfaitement, il le vivait même, le plus beau jour de sa vie.  
Il attira Naruto vers lui pour l'embrasser, oubliant qu'ils étaient tous les deux en érection, les faisant gémir à travers leur baiser qui devint plus fougueux au fur et mesure que leurs mains repartaient à l'assaut de leurs corps brûlants.

-Au fait, tu ne t'es pas trompé, j'ai beaucoup aimé notre corps à corps. Lança Naruto en pinçant l'un des tétons de Sasuke, qui comprenant parfaitement le message, le retourna brusquement pour qu'il prenne appui contre le lavabo avant de le pénétrer violemment en lui mordant l'épaule jusqu'au sang, arrachant de puissants cris à son amant.

Le blond était au paradis, la peau en sueur du brun qui glissait contre la sienne, son souffle chaud qui lui caressait la nuque et son sexe dur et gonflé de désir qui entrait en lui et sortait lui faisait complètement perdre pied, il gémissait, soupirait, criait de plus en fort excitant encore plus Sasuke qui le pilonnait avec passion, brutalement tout en effectuant des vas et viens aussi effrénés sur son sexe.  
N'en pouvant plus Naruto jouit dans la main de Sasuke qui vint peu après, se laissant glisser au sol en attirant son amant avec lui qui grogna au contact du sol inondé, mais il oublia bien vite son mécontentement lorsque le brun le prit dans ses bras pour déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

L'adolescent tremblait, les fortes émotions qu'il avait vécues et ses ébats passionnés avec son amant l'avaient épuisé.

-Sasu  
-Hum ?  
-L'eau a atteint la chambre.

Sasuke se détacha du corps du blond à contre cœur pour éteindre l'eau et enrouler son aimé dans une serviette pour l'amener jusqu'au lit après avoir enfilé un peignoir.

Naruto se laissa aller dans les bras du coach qui enfoui son nez dans le cou du doré en soupirant de bien être.

-Je t'aime.  
-Moi aussi je t'aime. Répondit l'adolescent avec un sourire radieux sur les lèvres avant de capturer celle de son amant, qui répondit au baiser avec la même passion.

Mais ce tendre moment fut interrompu par le personnel de l'hôtel qui venait d'entrer en trombe dans la chambre.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Grogna Sasuke qui avait retrouvé son air dur et froid.  
-Pa…pa…par-don. Bégaya le responsable.  
-Quoi ?  
-Sasu, laisse le parler. Demanda tendrement Naruto en gardant la tête cachée contre le torse de son amant, gêné par la situation dans laquelle le personnel les avait trouvés.  
-Alors ? Demanda le brun qui s'était radouci  
-Désolé monsieur Uchiwa, mais des clients ce sont plaint que de l'eau mouillait leur chambre.  
-Expliquez leur que l'eau, ça mouille.  
-Ev…évidemment ! Répondit le responsable dans un sourire crispé avant de se retirer avec le reste de son équipe.  
-Désolé de vous avoir dérangé monsieur.

Une fois le personnel parti, Sasuke déposa tendrement Naruto sur le lit avant de s'installer à ses côtés.

-Comment on va faire pour la chambre ? S'inquiéta le blond  
-Quelques travaux et elle sera comme neuve, ne t'en fais pas.  
-Oui mais la direction…  
-Je pense que Itachi ne nous en voudra pas !  
-Itachi ?  
-C'est son hôtel.  
-Mais vous avez combien d'établissement ?  
-Hum…  
-Tant que ça ?  
-Et dans le monde entier ! Si tu veux on pourra tous les essayer ! Lança le brun avant de capturer les lèvres de son amant pour plusieurs baisers enflammés que le blond interrompit brusquement.

-Naru ?  
-I-Iruka ! S'exclama t-il  
-Ne t'en fais pas, quand je suis arrivé dans la chambre, j'ai reçu un message de Gaara qui me disait l'avoir retrouvé.  
-Il…il va bien ?  
-Qu'est ce que…  
-Sasu ne t'énerves pas, je veux juste être sûr que Gaa ne l'a pas tué !  
-Il a quitté la ville ! Tu vas le suivre ?

Naruto se leva brusquement, provoquant la panique de son amant.

-Naru pardon, je…

Le blond explosa de rire devant la mine angoissé de son homme.

-Je voulais juste la carte du room-service, j'ai faim !

Sasuke se vexa légèrement, gêné par sa réaction et le fait que Naruto se moque de lui.

- Oh ne boude pas Sasu !

L'adolescent s'était assit à califourchon sur le brun en lui caressant tendrement les lèvres.

-Moi je t'aime comme tu es…J'aime le Sasu jaloux et possessif qui a peur de me perdre.  
-C'est vrai ?

L'adolescent hocha positivement la tête avant que Sasuke ne le renverse sous lui pour lui faire un énorme suçon dans le cou.  
Naruto sourit, bien loin d'Iruka et de son passé qui à présent n'avait plus aucune importance, seul l'homme qu'il aimait et l'avenir radieux qui se dessinait devant eux l'importait, il passa ses bras autour de cou du brun pour l'attirer contre son torse lorsqu'il sentit une surprise de taille.

-Sasu ne me dit pas que tu as encore envie ?

Pour toute réponse son amant lui mordit violemment un téton, en lui arrachant un cri qui annonçait un troisième round prometteur.

**XxxxX**

* * *

Musique by Pink « It's all your fault »


End file.
